Nonstop Attitude Wrestling
by RainxGirl
Summary: War #3: Aftermath of NAW Four. New Shield vs Revolution and Mark Jacobs vs Chris Wolf (SYOC Now)!
1. Chapter 1

**The app used is the app from PWE (Written by The Lucha Warrior). Anyways, you've seen ACW and their soap opera style. You've seen ICW and SSW do the traditional route. NAW is intended to be a fast-paced promotion that keeps you on the edge of your seat as they throw their hat in the ring with a lot of attitude in the promotion. Unlike those promotions, every show is going to be an event with maybe one or two Road to shows if needed. You know, like PWG or Porgress or New Japan. Hopefully, you'll give me a chance. Admittedly, I'm not as good at matches as AshWrites99/Epicone or WayOfTheHawk, but I don't think I'm bad. Please PM me apps**

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Hometown:

Billed From:

Height:

Weight:

Weight Class:

Appearance:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Special Ring/Entrance Attire:

Backstage Attire:

Alignment: (Face/Heel)

Personality:

Gimmick:

Theme Song:

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre)(Max of 3)

Moveset: (10-15 moves)

Signatures: (Max 3)

Finishers: (Max 2)

Entrance:

Extra Accessories/Info:

* * *

**Championships**

**NAW Global Championship**

**NAW Womens Championship**

**NAW Tag Team Championship**

**Schedule:**

Before every Regular PPV (Non tournament months), there will be 2 weeks of Road to Shows called 'NAW Xplosion'

**1\. NAW Grand Prix (Round Robin Tournament for men. Two blocks consisting of 18 total participants. Winner will be Global Champion)**

**2\. NAW Queen's Cup (A 16 women single elimination tournament. Winner will be Womens Champion)**

**3\. NAW Breakthrough**

**4\. NAW Rage Against the Machine (Cyber Sunday Equivalent) **

**5\. NAW ****Burning Skies**

**6\. NAW Glory Bound (Money in the Bank/Royal Rumble PPV to determine the challengers for all major titles at our season finale)**

**7\. NAW Crossroads**

**8\. NAW All or Nothing (Season Finale)**


	2. Roster List

**The current roster right now:**

Jason Sabre

La Rebelion (Alexis Espinoza, Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix & Sofia Reynoso)

Anarchy (Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre, Jasper Cage, Lacey Alvarez, Christian McIntyre, Clay Marrow & Ava Knight)

Asher Darma & Yul Bannok

Erin Frost

Will Ralston

Robert Reeves

Olivia Graves

Christian Hemesly

Melonie Heart

Elevated (Charles & James Dunn)

Reiko Sakaki

Scions of Chaos (Anthony Heiser, Domenic Shaw & Karen McKenzie)

La Cobra

Crossknight

Connor Gates

Ced

Detrick Cyrus

Danielle Irvine

CJ Hawk

The Freelancers (Luke & Edwards)

The Hounds of Vengeance (Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns, Aiden Black & Nyx Rosewood)

Samuel

Mason Rivers

Tim Michaels

Amadeus Crowley

Lucas Barrens

Ruthless Roger Stone

Jason Malice

Psycho Clown

Jason Uso

Raven Singh

Ruffians (Jaxon Caruso, Alex Drake & Ricky Vasquez)

Monarchy (Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Dylan Torress & Natalia Rodriguez)

Fight Club (Jaden Sennoa & Chris Sanchez)

Rayleen Barnett

Savanna Star

S.I.N (Chris Wolf, Fenris, Lucian, Caliban and Emily Scarlet)

* * *

**Apps are still open, but I have enough character to announce the cards for the NAW Grand Prix. I am changing it to a 2 night event with 1 night being round 1. Night 2 will have the finals**

NAW Grand Prix Night 1 (This is in Bracket Order):

Round 1: Raven Singh vs Jesus Garza

Round 1: Ash Russo vs Ced

Round 1: Jaxon Caruso vs CJ Hawk

Round 1: Christian McIntyre vs Raptor Reigns

Round 1: Detrick Cyrus vs Chris Wolf

Round 1: Will Ralston vs Rey Aguayo

Round 1: Freddy Escobar vs Crossknight

Round 1: Jason Sabre vs Jason Uso (Main Event)

NAW Grand Prix Night 2

Quarter Final, Semi-Final and Finals for the NAW Grand Prix for the NAW Global Championship

**Queens Cup Preview, Whoever gets pinned is out of the Queens Cup: **Ava Knight vs Alexis Espinoza vs Natalia Rodriguez vs Emily Scarlett


	3. NAW Grand Prix night 1

We open cold inside the Hammerstein Ballroom in Manhattan, New York. The crowd is on fire as we pan through the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Tony Schivone and you are watching the debut of Nonstop Attitude Wrestling. This going to be one of the greatest nights in the history of our sport. And my partner for this evening is Don West" Tony said

"I cannot begin to describe the excitement in the air tonight in Manhattan. It is August 1, 2020 and the crowd is almost as excited as we kick off the NAW Grand Prix where the winner will not only win the awesome trophy in front of us, but they will be the first-ever NAW Global Champion. However, we will decide that tomorrow. As for tonight, we will witness the first round." Don West said

"Don, I know you can't wait. Let's get this tournament started right now with our opening match." Tony said

**(Metalingus by Alter Bridge)**

"The following contest is a singles match in the Grand Prix tournament. First, standing at 5'9 and weighing 209 pounds, Raven Singh" Justin Roberts announces as he comes out to barely a reaction.

**(Middle Child by J Cole)**

"And his opponent, accompanied by the rest of La Rebelion, Jesus Garza" Justin Roberts said as the entire crowd is behind to the ultra-cool and charismatic stable.

The bell rings and Singh attempts to lock up with Garza. Jesus, obviously being the stronger of the two is simply able to shove Singh away like a fly. Raven gets back to his feet and again tries to lock up with Jesus, who once again shoves him away. Singh gets to his feet once more and goes at Garza, but this time instead of locking up; Singh goes low and hits Garza in the knee with a quick kick. The kick drops Garza to a knee, and Singh applies a front face lock, quickly taking Garza to the canvas with DDT. Singh quickly rolls Garza over, going for the first cover of the night!

1!

2!

Garza kicks out!

"Smart thinking by Raven Singh. Take out the big mans legs." Tony said

"My god, that was genius." Don West said

Singh gets back up, and goes to work on Garza's legs. He grabs Garza by the left leg and starts stomping on the appendage. Garza grunts in pain as Singh drags Garza by the leg to the ring ropes. He places Jesus's leg on the bottom rope before using said rope as a catapult and bringing all his body weight down on it. Singh repeats this one more time, bringing all his weight down on Garza's lower appendage.

" Raven Singh is executing a brilliant strategy here." Tony said

Singh then drags Garza away from the ropes, before isolating his left leg and dropping his knee across it. After the leg drop, Garza screams in pain and Singh goes for another cover.

1!

2!

Garza kicks out!

Singh gets off Garza and gives himself some separation from his fallen opponent. Garza is able to get off the mat, not putting too much pressure on his leg, and when he rises, Singh comes right at him. As he's running toward him, Garza is able to catch him around the waist, and quickly pop his hips, sending Singh over head with a swift belly to belly suplex. Singh hits the mat and Garza goes for a cover!

1!

2!

Singh kicks out!

Garza gets to his feet, stretching out his left leg, trying to alleviate some of the pain. He notices that Singh is getting up, and when Raven turns around, Jesus takes him down with a vicious clothesline. The impact of the move sends Singh to the ground, where Jesus grabs his arm and picks him up before delivering another short-arm clothesline! Garza is ready to go now. He waits for Singh once more and when Raven gets up, Jesus takes him off his feet and drives him to the mat with a spinning spinebuster. The move drives all the air out of Singh's lungs as Garza goes for another cover!

1!

2!

Singh kicks out!

Garza gets off of Singh and signals that the end is near. He flexes his big muscles and lifts Singh off the mat. Garza looks at Singh, who has a dazed look in his face, before putting him in Pumphandle Position. Then he lifts Raven up onto his shoulders!

"El Fin!" Screams Don

But he was wrong because as because as Garza tosses Singh up, Raven is able to slide out from behind, shocking Garza. With Garza surprised, Singh is able to step up and take Garza down with a Backstabber. Garza goes down to the mat and Singh goes for another cover!

1!

2!

Garza kicks out!

Singh goes back to work on Garza's leg. He grabs the left leg and stomps on it first, before quickly applying a single leg Boston Crab to the tree like limb of Jesus Garza. Garza is in pain as the referee checks him, asking him if he wants to submit. Alexis, Sofia and the rest of the La Rebelion crew start to slap their hands and help the crowd motivate Jesus to get out of the hold. Garza tries crawling to the ropes, inch by inch, scratching the canvas in every attempt to make it to a break. He finally does, but Singh does not release the hold, so the referee has no choice but to start counting!

1!

2!

3!

4!

Singh releases the hold just in time.

Singh breaks the hold and gets off of Garza. The damage seems to be done though. Jesus lies on the mat, grabbing at his leg, trying to get some feeling back in it. Singh is on the prowl, he knows Garza's on the ropes. He positions himself behind Garza, holding his arms in the air. Garza manages to pull himself up, and when he does, Singh looks to put him in a Full Nelson and try a Suplex maneuver, possibly a Dragon Suplex. Singh goes for the move, but Jesus is too heavy for him to lift. Jesus shows off his impressive strength by twisting his body, breaking the hold and wrapping scooping Raven off the mat and walking over to the middle of the ring, carrying the lighter man with one arm. Fall Away Slam connects! Garza hooks both legs and covers Singh again!

1!

2!

Singh kicks out!

"Garza has had a counter for almost everything Singh has thrown at him." Don said

"Well they do call him the Doctor. He must be smart." Tony said

Garza pulls himself up, as does Singh. Garza runs towards the ropes and bounces off them, but he doesn't see Singh run off the same ropes and chase Garza, hitting him with a flying knee smash when he turns around after stopping mid-run Garza goes down and Singh goes for the cover!

1!

2!

Garza kicks out!

Singh says that this time it is indeed over. Raven heads over towards the turnbuckles and climbs up to the top, signalling for Heavy Explosion (Imploding 630 Senton), but when he attempts the move, Jesus rolls out of the way. Raven gets to his feet and eats a Pump Kick from Jesus. Garza lift Raven by his hair and delivers El Fin on him! Jesus pins him

1

2!

3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to tomorrow's Quarter Finals. Jesus Garza" Justin Roberts said as La Rebelion get in the ring to celebrate

"Jesus advances to tomorrow night, but I'll give Raven Singh credit for hanging in there with the bigger man." Tony said

"Jesus advances, but now the question is who he'll face. Ash Russo will take on Ced, up next to determine his opponent. The leader of Anarchy sat down with our crew to discuss this match." Don West said

* * *

Ash Russo is sitting in a chair in front of a camera

"So Ash, tonight you will face Ced. Do you have any comments about Ced?" The person behind the camera asks

"To be honest with you, I can't really comment on Ced. I didn't even know Ced was still alive. Seriously, this isn't 2016 anymore. Time has passed Ced bye. Tonight, I'd like to say that his career will Burn to Ashes, but I can't. Why? Because it already is in Ashes. It's been cremated. All I can do is stomp on them and then move on with my life and in this tournament."

"What about the rest of Anarchy?" The cameraman asked

"One step at a time. Anarchy will reign. I will reign. Don't worry about that for now. They'll be here soon." Ash said, before we cut back to the Hammerstein ballroom

* * *

**(Miseria Cantare by AFI play)**

"Please welcome, representing Anarchy, standing at 6 feet and weighing 220 pounds, 'Messiah of Anarchy' Ash Russo" Justin said to a massive pop

**(Broken Bones by Nonpoint)**

"Please welcome from Miami, Florida, standing at 6'3 and weighing 265 pounds, "The Magnificent One' Ced!" Justin said to some light boos

The bell rings as Ash stands in his corner. Ced puts his hand out and tells Ash to stop, before turning to the crowd. Ced starts to roll his hands similar to Bobby Roode and bends down. Then when he rises up, him and a small percentage of the crowd say 'Magnificent'. Rebellion (Claymore Kick) out of nowhere! Ash hooks a leg

"He should've paid attention!" Tony said

"Not this soon!" Don West says

1

2!

3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the next round to face Jesus Garza, Ash Russo." Justin announces

"Ced was trying to get a pop while Ash Russo was trying to get a win!" Don West said

"I blinked and I missed it. Ced messed up big time. Hopefully, Jaxon Caruso and CJ Hawk don't. Speaking of which, we had some words with CJ Hawk earlier today." Tony said

* * *

We cut back to the interview room where CJ Hawk is now sitting

"So CJ Hawk, how are you feeling heading into your match with Jaxon Caruso."

"Well, I'm going, to be honest with you, I'm the bigger guy but Jaxon is legitimate. He is a former UFC Champion. He could beat up anyone. Even guys twice his size. He has a great chance of winning. But Jaxon Caruso is an MMA guy. I'm a wrestling guy. When it comes to wrestling, I know everything, granted I'm not great at one particular thing, but I'm a student of the game. And this student is going to teach the new kid a lesson in the ring. Jaxon Caruso, good luck." CJ Hawk said giving a thumbs up at the camera

* * *

**(White Iverson by Post Malone)**

"Please welcome first, standing at 6 feet and weighing in at 202 pounds, from Manhattan, New York for the cheap pop, Jaxon 'Motherfucking' Caruso," Justin said as the cheap pop works

**(Breaking Through by the Wreckage plays)**

"And his opponent, from Chicago, standing at 6'4 and weight 244 pounds, CJ Hawk" Announces Justin to a good pop

The bell is rung and Caruso sprints at Hawk hitting him with a flying forearm to the face knocking him straight into the corner. Caruso quickly unleashes his devastating kicks to the legs of Hawk and starting a 'Bro' chant to the beats of the kicks. The ref forces Jaxon to back off. Caruso smirks as he waits for Hawk to get out from the corner. Hawk and Caruso start to circle the ring and they lock up. Hawk easily overpowers the smaller man throwing him down to the ground but Caruso gets up quickly and they lock up again. Once again Hawk throws Caruso down to the mat. Caruso can be seen getting angry as he can't seem to overpower Hawk. They go to lock up again but this time Caruso tries to do a Rolling Kneebar on CJ. Hawk falls, but Jaxon struggles for a moment as he tries to lock in the kneebar half of the moves. CJ turns his body around and is able to push Caruso against the ropes with his legs, forcing him to let go. Caruso stays at the ropes regaining his composure.

"Jaxon Caruso is very quick in his movements, but you can't teach size and CJ has a lot of that." Tony said

"Jaxon is usually really calm. I can see him getting frustrated at the weight disadvantage he's at." Don said

Caruso runs at Hawk but Hawk picks him up and hits a spine buster. Hawk grabs the leg of Jaxon Caruso and locks in a Figure four leglock. Caruso crawls over to the ropes to break up the hold, not staying in it long. Hawk bounces off the side of the ropes and runs at Caruso when he gets up but Caruso ducks down and tosses Hawk over the ropes with a Back Body Drop. Without any hesitation Caruso comes shooting up to the top ropes and doing a Springboard Shoot Star Press onto CJ Hawk to a big ovation. Caruso jumps back up on the apron and waits for Hawk to get back to his feet. The moment Hawk stands back up he meets the knee of Jaxon Caruso. Caruso picks up Hawk and drops him down on his back against the apron.

"Jaxon Caruso is getting very aggressive right now. That Shooting Star Press and knee that followed had omph behind them." Tony says

"Jaxon is a fighter and he's taking the fight to the bigger man. So far it's working. He's like a pitbull!" Don said

Jaxon drags a groggy Hawk back to his feet and rolls him into the ring. Caruso climbs the turnbuckle and stands on the top turnbuckle. Caruso goes for a Shooter Star Press (Shooting star press with knees into the back of a bent over opponent) which he misses as Hawk is able to get out of the way. Pulling Caruso up by the hair, Hawk picks Caruso up above his head and drops him down with a suplex. He picks Caruso back up and pushes him onto his shoulders before hitting an Electric Chair Driver!

One...

Two...

Kick-out. Hawk looks on at Caruso in disbelief that he was able to kick out of his signature. As Caruso pulls himself back up Hawk kicks him in the gut and picks him up for the Nightfall (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver). He tosses Caruso who lands awkwardly on his side. But as he lifts him up, Jaxon Caruso is able to shift his weight forward and escape his grip. Jaxon lands beside CJ and delivers a Flying Knee Strike. CJ bounces off the ropes and comes back with a Slingblade. CJ Hawk drapes an arm over Jaxon's chest.

One...

Two..

Kick-out.

"Jaxon Caruso just won't quit. He really wants the Global title!

Caruso picks himself back up and once again Hawk goes running at Caruso but this time Caruso takes him down with a drop toe hold. Hawk gets up to his feet but eats a roaring elbow followed by a Backflip Kick to take him down. Jaxon then does a R-V-D taunt as the crowd chant 'Ruff-I-An' and hits a Rolling Thunder, before going for a pin.

One..

Two..

Kick-out.

Hawk gets an arm up but Caruso grabs it and turns it over into a Snap or Tap (Kimura Lock). Caruso keeps the submission locked in and starts to yell at Hawk to tap out dude. Hawk is able to touch the ropes with his leg forcing Caruso to let go. Caruso backs himself up into the corner and begins to taunt at the crowd while waiting for Hawk to stand up. Caruso lunges at Hawk with a dropkick knocking him against the turnbuckle. He then jumps up to the middle rope and hits a RKO (Springboard into a Headlock). The crowd cheers the troll as he keeps the headlock in until CJ pushes him off, but Jaxon comes back at him with The Post Malone (Rebound Jumping Spinning Roundhouse Kick). Jaxon goes for the pin.

One..

Two..

Another kick out by Hawk. Jaxon picks CJ up and delivers a Mystery Machine (Crosslegged Emerald Flowsion), before going for another pin.

One….

Two….

CJ kicks out again. Jaxon then drags CJ toward the corner and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Ultimate Fucking Conclusion (Imploding 450 Splash) connects and Jaxon pins him again

One

Two….

Three

"Here is your winner and advancing to the next round, Jaxon Caruso!" Justin Roberts said

"Jaxon Caruso picks up a win in a very good wrestling match. Jaxon really was like a pitbull in there." Tony said

"Hey! That's Ced! Ced just walked back out here and walked past Jaxon" Don calls, before Ced slides into the ring. Ced looks at the ref and points down at CJ, who is starting to get up. Ced hits CJ with a Deathbomb (Firemans Carry Neckbreaker Slam) when he gets up. Ced then drops down and pins him.

"Ref count! Count the pin!" Ced screams. The ref sighs, before dropping down

One

Two...

Three...

"Magnificent!" Ced screams as he jumps up and forces the ref to raise his hands as the crowd boos this embarrassing display.

"This wasn't even a match! What is this guy thinking?" Tony said

"I can't believe that Ced, who lost in less than 30 seconds in the prior match, came out after Jaxon and CJ tore the house down and pinned CJ in a fake match. Absolutely embarrassing. Get this egomaniac off my screen!" Don West Rants.

**(The Night by Disturbed)**

The crowd is confused as they don't recognize the theme song. Even Ced is confused as he looks around. Then a spotlight forms in the crowd over three people wearing familiar 'Anarchy' patches on their gear. Then the crowd popped upon seeing that.

"Here comes Anarchy's offshoot stable, Revolution. Let by that 6'3 bloodborne, Christian McIntyre, brother of Roman. Alongside him is Clay Marrow and Ava Knight. These three hail from Europe and if I'm Ced, I'm getting the hell out of here." Tony explains before Ced takes his advice, the second that Christian, Ava and Clay get on the ring apron. All three enter the ring. Ced leaves the ring as the ref pulls CJ Hawk out, probably to save him as Revolution stands alone in the ring.

**(Better Path by Within Grey)**

And then the crowd pops even louder as the New Shield comes out. Furno leads Raptor Reigns, Aiden Black and Nyx Rosewood through the lower bowl of the Hammerstein and. towards the ring

"It looks like our next tournament match between Raptor Reigns and Christian McIntyre starts right now!" Don said as Raptor slides in the ring as Ava and Clay exit.

As the bell rings, Christian and Raptor begin to have a staredown as the Hammerstein ballroom is hyped. Then they make their way to the middle of the ring. They try the test of strength but then Christian puts Raptor in a side headlock. Christian keeps putting pressure on Raptor. Raptor begins hitting Christian with punches to the ribs and Christian lets go. As soon as Christian lets go, Raptor runs to the ropes and bounces off, but as soon Raptor begins to run towards Christian, he is met with a huge Discus lariat. As soon as Raptor hits the ground, Christian hits Raptor with a couple stomps, before lifting him up for a Vertical Suplex, but he keeps him there. After twenty seconds at which point, the ballroom begins to clap, before finally hits the suplex. Christian then goes for the pin.

1...

2...

Raptor kicks out.

"Christian almost advanced right there." Tony said

" Did you see that power? Raptor is 286 pound and Christian McIntyre held him there for a long time. You gotta love it!" Don West said

Christian shows his frustration by pounding his fists on the mat. He then gets up and begins stomping on Raptor. He picks Raptor and whips him into the ropes but when Raptor comes back, he hits Christian with a big clothesline. Raptor hits Christian with a few stomps of his own. The ref gets to a count of four before Raptor Reigns stops and gets a little warning from the ref. Raptor backs off, and waits for Christian to get up. Christian is using the ropes to pull himself up. Raptor than runs at Christian and tries to hit him with a big boot to the face, but Christian hits the ground pulling the ropes down. Raptor gets hung up on the top rope right below the belt. While he is hung up there, Christian bounces off the ropes and hits him with a huge clothesline to get him back into the ring. He picks Raptor up and puts him in the corner and begins laying it into him with rights and lefts. He then steps back a little and runs at him, but Raptor moves. Christian hits the turnbuckle hard and stumbles back a little bit. Raptor than grabs him from behind and hits a Pumphandle back suplex. Raptor goes for the pin.

1...

2...

Christian kicks out at the last possible second.

"This matchup is going back and forth. I don't think anyone has really had the upperhand." Tony says

"Don't be surprised. These two are straight powerhouses in a clash of the titans. This is awesome Tony!" Don said

After the kick out, Raptor decides to waste no time and picks up Christian up onto this shoulders to attempt the Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment). Suddenly, Christian notices that he is in trouble and elbows Raptor square in the jaw, causing him to put Christian down. Christian kicks Raptor in the gut and hits him with a thunderous Belly to Belly suplex. Christian tries to pick up Raptor but then Raptor pokes Christian with an eye gouge, temporarily blinding him. Raptor runs to the ropes back to Christian, but Christian is aware and throws him up and hits him with the Pop Up Samoan Drop as Raptor is falling. Christian then wastes no time and picks Raptor off the ring mat with a Deadlift Powerbomb right into a pin.

1

2…

Kick Out!

Furno is pacing back and forth as Nyx and Aiden look on. Christian lifts Raptor up and attempts the Final Resting Place (Over the Shoulder Powerbomb), but Raptor slides off from behind. Christian turns around to be pulled into a Florida Disaster (Swinging Sideslam). Raptor then waits for Christian to get up so he can attempt a Superman Punch, but Christian ducks it while Raptor's in the air and catches him over his shoulder. Before Raptor can counter, McIntyre hits the Final Resting Place. Christian then drags Raptor up and looks straight at Furno Moxley, almost as if he was sending a message to New Shield's leader and delivers Bloodrush (Pumphandle STO). Christian McIntyre pins him

1…

2….

3…

"Here is your winner and advancing to the next round's match against Jaxon Caruso, Christian McIntyre" Announces Justin Roberts as the reaction is mixed

"Christian McIntyre has advanced in an all out brawl. If any of the new talent is looking like a potential winner, it's this guy." Don West said as Revolution stands tall with Christian looking down at Furno Moxley who looks like he wants to jump into the ring and fight the Bloodborne.

"Did you see that look that he gave Furno? I think he want's to take Moxley on as well." Tony said

* * *

Chris Wolf is seen in the interview set with his stable, S.I.N (Emily Scarlet, Lucian, Caliban and Fenris) standing behind him.

"I know. I know what you're all thinking. Chris Wolf versus Detrick Cyrus is going to be a squash match. Well it's not! I'm so sick of this idea that I suck. I don't suck. Just because I'm a hardcore wrestler. Just because I like to bleed! That doesn't mean I suck. You guys say I suck, yet if you look at it, I'm far better than all the main eventers. Jason Sabre can have all the five star matches he wants, but he isn't half the man or wrestler I am. He's just a wannabee. It's crazy to me that you all worship Jason Sabre. That you all idolize him. You know what else is insane. Detrick Cyrus being in a bigger spot than me. Is it the mask? Is that why? Detrick Cyrus is for the kids. I'm for grown adults. I'm Mr. NC-17 yet I get no respect. I get no accolades. I get treated as a joke. It should be me, not Jason as the Ace of Pro Wrestling. Pro wrestling is combat sports and no one does combat like I do! It should be me, not Detrick Cyrus as a good example. I worked hard! All he ever did was get adopted by Eddie Guerrero like his overrated brother! Those three guys, that stupid bird CJ Hawk, that second rate Chris Wolf wannabee Furno Moxley. That entire, overrated stable, Anarchy, who's just here to sell shirts. That stupid little stable of drug dealers, La Rebelion. Why do they get more air time than I do huh? They aren't even American. They aren't stars. You think Sofia Reynoso is cute and charming? You think Alexis is cool and a great representation of a minority? I'm cool! I'm Charming! I'm cute! I'm great representation! They're just women! Just like that dumbass Natalia Rodriguez and her stupid ass best friend Erin Frost. Those two should be playing barbie dolls, not taking my spotlight. This is wrestling. Yet you all love them. You adore those acts. You don't know what's good. Let me tell you what's good! I'm good!" Chris rants, before stopping "What do you mean my time's up! I'm sick of this bull-"

Cut to black

* * *

**(Enemy in Me by Marwoods Fall)**

"The Following contest is a first round match in the NAW Grand Prix. First, accompanied by S.I.N, from Sin City, Chris Wolf!" Announced Justin to decent boos.

**(Invincible by MGK)**

"And his opponent from El Paso, Texas, Detrick Cyrus" Said Justin to a pop on the level, if not greater than Ash Russo. Then Chris Wolf snatches the mic from Justin.

"Detrick, I have a question to ask you. If you really are as good as you think you are, then you would have no problem facing me in a Hardcore match right now. I'm sick of all these regular matches. Let's have a Hardcore match" Chris said, before Detrick snatched the mic.

"Holmes, I'm not Freddy. I'm not that stupid. I'm not going to say yes and get jumped by your three boys and this chica that clearly has mental health issues. Hey Emily, if you need help, I can get you it." Detrick said, looking past Chris and at her as the crowd laugh. Chris Wolf has a scowl on his face. Then Chris cheapshots the masked megastar as the ref gets in front of Detrick to block him from striking back. Chris backs into his corner.

Both men begin to shout smack at each other before Wolf pushes Detrick back. The Lucha Warrior doesn't accept the push and lets off a thunderous right hand, hitting Chris square in the jaw. Detrick then reels back and lets off another, and another. He hits Wolf once more before taking a few steps back and lifting his right arm high in the air as the crowd chant his name before hitting Wolf for a fifth time, sending him over the top rope and crashing to the canvas. A loud cheer now comes up from the fans as Detrick leans on the top rope and begins to shout smack at Wolf who is being checked on by Emily and Lucian. The ref gets Detrick to back off as he begins the count on Wolf, 1-2-3-4 still Wolf is on his knees smacking the protective matting outside the ring. 5-6-7, Chris now gets to his feet, he climbs slowly up the ring steps as Detrick comes towards him, Wolf points at Detrick and the ref tells him to stay back. 8-9, Wolf gets back into the ring.

"Well it seems as if Detrick just shook that loud mouth Chris Wolf inside the first 15 seconds of the match." Don said

"Maybe he'll learn to keep his mouth shut about the entire locker room." Tony said

Wolf goes for a clothesline on Detrick but it's ducked, Wolf turns round only to be met with another right hand, Wolf then takes a step forward and hits Detrick back with a right of his own, a fist fight happens as the two battle for the advantage. Detrick swings a huge right hand at Wolf but it's blocked, Wolf then hits three quick right hands on Detrick before running toward the ropes and coming back clotheslining Detrick down to the canvas. Wolf then wastes little time in stomping a mudhole in The Lucha Warrior. The ref, then steps in making Wolf back off Detrick. Slowly Detricky gets to his feet only to be met with a running knee from Chris. Wolf then mounts Detrick and starts hitting him with closed right and left hands. Wolf then gets off Detrick and kicks him twice more before getting held back by the ref. Chris looks pissed off but waits for Detrick to get to his feet. Wolf then hits Detrick with a forearm blow and then whips him off to the ropes, Detrick comes back and goes for a clothesline, Wolf ducks and then hits Detrick Cyrus with a belly to back suplex. Chris quickly covers as the ref counts it

1

2

NO!

Detrick manages to roll the shoulder off the canvas. Chris then continues his onslaught, twisting Detrick's neck in a painful position as the ref checks for the submission. Detrick refuses to give up and slowly gets to his feet; he hits two perfectly placed elbows into the mid section of Wolf. Detrick then gets pushed off into the ropes; he comes back and launches himself at Wolf, hitting him with a huge flying forearm. Detrick then falls on his back before nipping up and getting down in position for DKO (Firemans Carry Dropped into a Overhead Kick). He stands poised waiting for Chris to turn round. Wolf turns, he gets lifted up onto Detrick's shoulders and dropped to into the kick to a standing ovation.

"DKO! DKO! DKO!" Don shouts

"It's already over!" Tony said

Detrick crawls quickly into the cover as the ref drops down; he raises his hand and brings it crashing down to the mat as the fans count along,

1\. The ref then lifts his arm for a second time and sends it crashing to the mat as the fans shout out 2.

For the third and final time the ref lifts his hand up, he brings it down it hits the mat, the fans shout out 3 and begin to cheer loudly. But Lucian has pulled on the ref's leg to stop the count. The ref looks over at S.I.N and starts to yell at them. Detrick is visably upset and gets to his feet, before doing a Suicide Dive onto all four members knock them down. Detrick gets to his feet and reenters the ring. He picks Chris up and he sends him off to the ropes, looking for the spinebuster. Wolf gets near Detrick and stops, kicking him in the chin. Wolf then runs off to the ropes and comes back hitting Detrick with a huge face crusher. Wolf slowly gets to his feet and runs off to the ropes and goes for a splash. He comes crashing down, but instead of hitting Detrick, he hits nothing but canvas. Detrick then gets to his feet, as does Wolf, Chris looks for a clothesline, Detrick ducks and then hits Wolf with a huge Float Over DDT. He covers as the ref counts it,

1…..

2…

NO!

Wolf just manages to roll the shoulder off the canvas yet again. Detrick gets to his feet, he waits for Chris and he looks for another DKO but Chris slides out of it from behind and is pushed off by Wolf into the corner, crushing the ref in the process.

"NO NO, the ref has been taken out of the match." Don said

"This is the opening that Chris Wolf needed!" Tony said

Chris yells something at S.I.N. Fenris slides into the ring as Emily and Lucian go over to the ref's downed carcass. Fenris lifts Detrick up and hits the Ragnarok (Pumphandle Package Piledriver). The heat is deafening as Chris laughs as he signals for Lucian to get him a mic. Emily pours water in the face of the ref to revive him as Lucian gives Chris a mic.

"I'm better than all of your heroes. It should've been me all along. NAW is officially my proving ground." Chris Wolf said as he put a foot on Detrick's chest as the ref crawls over.

1

2…

3!

Nothing but boos

"Your winner, the deserving Christopher Wolf!" Chris yells over the massive heat.

"This is just disgusting. This man doesn't deserve it! You cheated!" shouts Don West

"I know he did. He took advantage and as a result, he has picked up the biggest win of his career. Now, we will find out who he will face in the next round. Will it be Crossknight or the man who was interviewed earlier, Freddy Escobar." Tony said as Chris takes a victory lap in the ring while on Fenris's shoulders

* * *

We cut to the interview area where Freddy Escobar sits with Monarchy (King Caesar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Toress) around him.

"Freddy how are you doing tonight?"

"Awful. This water is disgusting. But of course it is. It's not sparkling water. I wanted sparkling water. What kind of operation is this? I'm a star. I deserve better" Freddy said

"Right. So about your match with Crossknight."

"Crossknight?" Freddy scoffs. "Is that a username on one of those roleplaying video game site things? Listen, I don't know what a Crossknight is. But I know what a World Championship is. I'm focused on winning that beautiful Global Championship. But if I had sparkling water, I'd be able to focus more."

"We don't have sparkling water"

"I want to see your manager." Freddy demands

"What?"

"I want to see him so I can get you fired for awful service." Freddy said

"Hey, Freddy, shouldn't you be worrying more about your match?" Dylan asked

"Listen Dylan. Here's a spoiler. I win. The end. Now someone better get me some sparkling water...with ice...or there's going to be a problem." Freddy threatens.

* * *

**(Power by Kanye West)**

"The following contest is a first round match in the NAW Grand Prix. First, from Los Angeles, Freddy 'The Prince' Escobar" Justin Roberts said to big heat

**(Glorious Morning by Waterflame)**

"And his opponent, Crossknight" Announced Justin to literally no reaction

The bell rings and Crossknight immediately tries to Superkick Freddy, only for him to duck. Crossknight turns around and is kicked in the midsection. Freddy delivers a suplex. Followed by a second one. Followed by a third one, completing the Three Amigos. An 'Eddie' chants starts. Being the douche he is, Freddy still has Crossknight in position and hits a fourth one to kill the chant. The crowd chants 'Freddy Sucks' as he does the Eddie shimmy. Freddy then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and delivers Coronation (Split Legged Frog Splash). Freddy pins him.

1...

2

3

"Here is your winner and advancing to face Chris Wolf, Freddy Escobar." Justin Roberts announces

"Easy money for the Prince tonight." Tony said

"Chris Wolf versus Freddy Escobar makes me want to puke." Don West said

* * *

Mark Jacobs sits in the interview area.

"So, Mark. This is your debut, how are you feeling?"

Mark looks annoyed as you can hear his heavy, grunt like breathes.

"Um...So you're fighting Will Ralston tonight. He's a World Champion."

Mark keeps quiet, with the same annoyed look on his face.

"Will you be talking at all for this interview?"

"I'll do my talking in the ring." Mark Jacob finally spoke. He then stood up and walked off the set.

* * *

**(Lydia by Highly Suspect)**

"The next contest is a round 1 match in the NAW Grand Prix. First, standing at 6 feet and weighing 215 pounds, Mark Jacobs" Justin announces to light heat

**(Failure by Breaking Benjamin)**

"Now his opponent, standing at 6'2 and weighing 210 pounds, Will Ralston!" Announced Justin to a decent pop

The bell rings and before Ralston can even move, Mark Jacobs does a double leg takedown, before getting on top of him and hitting a series of punches. Mark stands up and grabs Ralston by both arms. Mark Jacob starts to perform a series of stomps to the jaw of Will Ralston, stunning the Hammerstein Ballroom to silence. Mark lets go and looks to the crowd with a miserable look on his face. He then picks up Will Ralston and attempts a X-Plex but Will lands on his feet. Will tries to do a superkick when Mark turns around, but Mark catches his foot. Mark then lifts him up into a Powerbomb, before lifting him up and hitting a X-Plex. The crowd chants 'You suck' as Mark stands over Will Ralston. Mark Jacobs then pulls on his arms and then delivers Deep Coma (Komigoye). Mark then lifts Will up and delivers Baneful Ways (Lifting double underhook DDT spun into a reverse DDT). Mark pins him

1...

2...

3

"Here is your winner, Mark Jacobs!" Announces Justin as the crowd is stunned

"Mark Jacobs just annihilated Will Ralston, a World Champion." Tony said

"I...I...I have no words. Mark Jacobs just made a big impact in his NAW debut. Everyone better take notice after that." Don West said

"We have one more match tonight. Jason Sabre, quite possibly the best wrestler on the planet right now takes on Jason Uso, another new name who could make a splash in the same vein that Mark Jacobs just did." Tony said

* * *

We cut to the interview area where Jason Uso sits.

"Growing up is rough when you're from the Anoai bloodline. Large family. Dad always pushing you to be a wrestler. Always having to put on a facade as a tough guy. I envy you Jason Sabre. You were a orphan. Raised by the catholic church. While I watched my family eat like pigs and drink alcohol to the point that police had to show up, because they were so drunk, you got to sleep safely with god watching over you. And what did you with all the blessings of being raised in a house of holiness. You decided to be the best in a profession full of lost souls. I can not even comprehend why someone with your background would be proud of being the Ace of Professional Wrestling. Do you not understand the self-destructive behavior that comes with it. I know you do. But you love it. You lost the protection of God in exchange for booze and boobs. For a belt. For the admiration of everyone. And was it worth it? For you, yes, because you made it. Everyone loves you. I want to be loved. What about Uso? What about me? Where's my admiration! I seek it. And I will receive it. If I defeat you Jason Sabre, then the whole world will know my name. Remember my name...the name of Jason...Uso."

* * *

**(Rope by Foo Fighters)**

"This is your main event of the evening. First, from San Fransisco California, Jason Uso!" Announces to okay heat

**(Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain)**

"And his opponent, the Ace of Pro Wrestling, Jason Sabre." Announces Justin to possibly the biggest reaction of the night

The bell rings and Uso immediately clotheslines the Ace down. Uso has Sabre down on the ropes and he is choking the hell out of Sabre in the corner with his foot. The ref comes on over to Uso and tells him to break the hold or he is going to end up being disqualified. Uso ends up breaking the choke he has on Jason Sabre but then picks Sabre up off of the ropes and throws him into the corner hard and then starts to go to work on the Ace with punches. Uso rares back and throws a right hand hard at Sabre right in the jaw! Uso then rares back and delivers another hard right hand to the jaw of Jason Sabre and Sabre is holding his jaw now. The fans are booing Uso right now, wanting Sabre to get back into the match. Uso then grabs onto Sabre's hair and then sends him flying into the turnbuckle. Uso sees Sabre against the turnbuckle now and then goes charging nailing a hard clothesline onto Sabre in the corner.

The crowd starts a "Us-No" chant. Uso then throws another hard right punch at the Ace, sending Sabre reeling. Uso then grabs Sabre and sends him straight into the ropes, Sabre comes flying off the ropes and this time Sabre is the one to get revenge as he comes flying off the ropes with a Lou Thesz Press! Sabre is beating down Uso now and then Sabre rolls off of the Forgotten son. Sabre has Uso on the mat and then he looks out at the crowd. They chant 'Go Ace' loudly. Sabre then pulls Uso up off the mat and then whips him straight into the turnbuckle. Sabre then comes charging at Uso and nails a splash of his own sending Uso straight out of the corner into the hands of Sabre who slams Uso down onto the mat with a Scoop Powerslam and Sabre then heads over and makes a cover onto Jason Uso.

One….

Tw….

Uso is able to kickout quickly. Jason Sabre looks disappointed but decides to head on over to the top rope. Jason stands on top ready to dive when Uso sweeps his foot, crotching him. Jimmy then climbs up to the top and hits a Superplex! Sabre is crawling towards the ropes to get back up onto his feet but Uso pulls Sabre away from the ropes. Uso grabs Sabre and then picks him up off the mat before sending him into the ropes. Sabre comes off the ropes straight into the arms of Uso who nails a Back Body Drop onto Sabre.

Uso then goes over to the leg of Jason Sabre and then starts to pull on it hard rolling over and continuing to pull on the leg. Uso looks to work on the leg of Sabre and wear him down so he won't be able to walk. Uso stops pulling on the leg of Jason Sabre and then gets right back up off the mat. Uso then jumps in the air and hits a knee drop across the head, before going for the pin.

One….

Tw….

Sabre quickly kickouts before Uso was able to gain such a win over the Ace at all. Uso then gets right back up onto his feet. Uso then grabs Sabre up off the mat and then sends him across the ropes. Uso comes running at Sabre but Sabre ducks Uso's clothesline. Uso continues to run off the ropes and Uso comes back right into a Best dropkick in the Business to a standing ovation from 2000 fans in the Hammerstein Ballroom. The third Uso is picked up and Irish Whipped off the ropes straight into a Slingblade from Jason Sabre. Sabre then decides to head on over to the top turnbuckle looking to take advantage of what he has got right now but Uso makes his way over to the turnbuckles. Uso grabs Sabre out of the corner and then decides to go for another Superplex. However Sabre slides out of from between Uso's legs and onto the floor. Jason pulls him off with a Powerbomb!

Sabre quickly gets right back up off the mat and then looks to take advantage now of Uso being down on the mat. However Uso gets up quickly and Sabre and Uso start to go blow for blow now. Sabre throws a right followed by a right from Uso. Sabre responds back with another right, which Uso gives a right of his own! However Uso gets the advantage and then ends up backing Sabre into the corner with his punches and Uso has Sabre cornered now with nowhere to go. Uso then decides to slam Jason Sabres head off the turnbuckle before sending Sabre to the middle of the ring with a beil throw. Uso then goes to the top turnbuckle and delivers a leg drop off the top, before going for another pinfall

One….

Two….

Sabre is able to get a shoulder up and keep the match going even though he has taken most of the abuse throughout the matchup. Uso however doesn't take too kindly to Sabre getting his shoulder up. Uso then decides to Irish Whip Sabre into the corner and Sabre goes flying, doing Shawn Michaels turnbuckle flip! Sabre comes off the turnbuckle but doesn't know Uso is coming and it's too late! Uso takes down Sabre with a sick flying clothesline to remain in charge of this match. Uso gets back up onto his feet once more and then starts slapping Sabre playing along with him and taunting him. Uso then grabs Sabre and sends him into the ropes, Sabre ducks a clothesline from Uso, then comes back with a Slingblade sending Uso down back onto the mat! The Ace, Jason Sabre, is starting to get right back into the match now. Sabre grabs Uso and nails a Deathplex (Vertical Suplex into a Backbreaker). The fans are going wild as Sabre is starting to get right back into the match.

Sabre jumps right back up onto his feet and then grabs Uso. Jason tries to Irish Whip him into the corner, but Uso reverses. Uso then comes charging at Sabre but at the last second, Sabre is able to get his boot up to which Uso runs right into! Uso ends up walking backwards and then Sabre gets on the second turnbuckle to missile dropkick Uso from behind. Uso falls down onto the mat hard.

Sabre then gets right back up and then heads over to Uso and picks Uso right up off the mat. Sabre lifts Uso into the air for another Deathplex but Uso slides off the shoulders of Sabre, Uso then spins Sabre around and kicks him in the gut hard before delivering a DDT in the middle of the ring. Uso is slow making it over there but he starts crawling towards the Ace, Jason Sabre, for a cover in the match. Uso ends up getting there and reaches out for the cover

One….

Two….

Uso looks totally angered now and he's trying to find some idea that will work to take out Sabre but nothing has worked yet. However he gets right back up onto his feet and then picks Sabre up off the mat too. Uso then comes running at Sabre and nails a Running Neckbreaker onto the Ace of Pro Wrestling! Uso decides not to cover however but then drops down onto the mat. Figure Four Leglock from Uso and Uso is using the Figure Four Leg Lock, a move mastered by the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. Uso is pulling hard on the legs of Sabre and Sabre is not going to give up right now. He's going to do everything necessary to stay alive in this match and Sabre will not give up no matter what it takes. Uso continues to pull on the legs of Sabre wanting Sabre to give up but the Ace won't.

Sabre is trying to roll over and reverse the pressure to Uso but Uso is able to stay on his back making sure Sabre can't rollover. The fans are once more yelling "Go Ace"and Uso is smiling at the idea of it not helping Jason at all but then looks over at Sabre and tells him to give it up. Sabre tries to reach over and hit Uso but he can't reach him, however he does end up reversing the move and now the pressure is on Uso. Uso however hurriedly heads over towards the ropes and grabs them forcing Sabre to have to break the hold!

Sabre's seems amazed he had to break the hold but he doesn't argue and simple gets right back up onto his feet. He seems to have a little trouble after being in the Figure Four LegLock on him for a few minutes. Sabre doesn't show too much pain though since it would reveal his weakness in the match right now to the Uso. However Uso comes right back up off the mat and walks into a Rolling Elbow from Sabre. Sabre then scoops him up and hits a Hallow Point (Sit Out Tombstone Piledriver)! Sabre goes for the pin.

One….

Two….

T….

Uso is able to kickout, which Sabre doesn't seem surprised as he wasn't apparently expecting to finish Uso off right there. However Sabre gets right back up onto his feet and sends Uso straight into the ropes. Uso ends up coming back into a Running Forearm from the Best Bout Machine taking down the Disgrace of the Samoan's. Sabre decides not to cover but then heads right back over to Uso and picks him up. He then delivers a hard chop across the chest! Sabre then finds himself heading over towards the top rope and he looks to attempt to finish off Jason Uso right now. Sabre carefully positions himself on the top rope and then makes sure Uso is still down on the mat. Sabre then looks ready to jump and he does so, Sabre leaps through the air for a Diving Elbow. Sabre is able to nail the picture perfect Diving Elbow straight into the chest of Uso and Sabre is down on the mat. The Ace looks to have worn himself out so far in this matchup.

The referee looks over Uso and Jason Sabre and the fans are cheering "This is Awesone" as this has been a wrestling clinic so fans are getting behind Sabre again and wanting him to get back onto his feet. Sabre is down on the mat and starts to tap his boot on the mat, he does it once more, before doing it a third time and then Jason Sabre nips up! Sabre is in the corner looking like he is going to go crazy as he does his gun taunt. Sabre is taunting and daring Uso to get up as Sabre looks like he wants to hit the Final Blow (RKO) r possibly the Final Resolution (Boma Ye)! The fans are going wild right now with there being a chance Sabre is going to end up gaining the win right here and right now in the main event. Sabre then sees Uso getting right back up, awaiting his chance now! Uso turns around and Sabre comes at the him with the Final Blow! But Uso pushes him off. Sabre comes off the ropes, straight into a Superkick, knocking saliva out of his mouth!

Uso lifts Jason up, sending Sabre into the ropes before running off the ropes himself. The two meet in the middle and Uso nails a Running Knee to the Face, ala Harley Race. Uso seems to be getting back into the match now and then he decides to cover Sabre going for another cover. Uso demands the referee come over and begin the pinfall

One….

Two….

Th….

Sabre is able to kickout, which angers Uso even, more than what he is right now. Uso then gets back up to his feet and this time vows to get rid of Sabre. Uso sends Sabre into the ropes once more, however Sabre ducks Uso's Superkick this time and stands behind him! Uso turns around into a Pele Kick! The fans are pumped as Sabre is back into the match and he quickly covers Uso for the win?

One….

Two….

Th….

Uso is able to get a shoulder up and make sure the match doesn't end like that. The Ace, Jason Sabre, gets back up onto his feet, needing to take every advantage he can to gain the win. Jason climbs up to the top turnbuckle again, but once again, Uso is up beforehand. Jason Uso shoves Sabre off the top turnbuckle, sending him crashing to the thinly padded floor below. Uso finds himself heading to the outside of the ring to take advantage of Sabre being sent to the outside. Uso looks up under the ring and finds a sledgehammer! Uso then looks ready to bash Jason Sabre's brains out with the sledgehammer but the referee slides to the outside and prevents Uso from doing so. The referee pulls the sledgehammer away from him before any damage can be done to either one of these men and the referee puts it up.

Uso uses the ref putting the weapon down as a distraction to kick Sabre between the legs. Uso then finds the time to throw Jason Sabre face first into the post on the outside. Uso then decides to mercifully throw Jason Sabre back into the ring and then go to work on the Best Bout Machine! Uso then grabs Sabre up off the mat and throws a hard right to Sabre who can barely stand right about now in the ring. Uso is not showing any mercy to Sabre here and then he grabs Sabre and sends him flying across the ring into the ropes! Sabre ends up coming back and ends up running right into a sick Spinning Spinebuster! Uso then gets right back up and taunts to huge heat, making a name for himself at the Ace's expense. Uso then kicks Sabre before deciding to make a cover.

One….

Two….

Thre….

Uso pulls the arm of Sabre up. Uso is smiling now and he wants to continue putting Sabre through pain here tonight. Uso had a chance of winning the match but blew it to continue to bring pain to Sabre. Uso then pulls Sabre right up off the mat and then throws him between his legs. The fans are booing now as Jason Uso puts Sabre in a Double Underhook, ready to hit the End of A Legacy (Pedigree). But Jason desperately Back Body Drop him! Jason stumbles toward the ropes as Uso gets to his feet. Jason Uso runs toward Sabre, but the Ace catches him with a Slingblade! Sabre finally climbs to the top turnbuckle, now going at a frantic pace. Final Hour (High Fly Flow) connects! But Jason Sabre doesn't go for the pin. Instead, he backs into the corner doing his gun taunt. The crowd is excited as Uso starts to stir not knowing what awaits him. Final Resolution connects! Jason Sabre hooks a leg

One….

Two….

Three….

"Here is your winner and advancing to fight Mark Jacobs in the Quarter Finals, Jason Sabre!" Announces Justin to a huge pop

"Another classic and another win from the Ace of Pro Wrestling." Don West said

"We have a lot of favorites to win the NAW Global Championship and the Grand Prix, but Jason Sabre might be the number one pick to do so. Jason Uso showed up in his debut and had a great performance. But you can't ever bet against the Ace." Tony said as Jason Sabre takes a mic. His music stops as the crowd chant 'Jason Sabre' over and over again.

"First of all, god damn, what a performance by Jason Uso, huh? You still lost though kid, but hey, you stood toe to toe with the best god damn wrestler on this or any other planet. Now, I wasn't given any mic time backstage, so I'm taking the time to talk right now. I didn't come here to play nice. I came here to win the Global Championship and that's what I'm going to do. I won't double down on myself. I'll fucking Triple down. Jason Sabre is winning the Grand Prix. And if you think otherwise, I invite you to come and knock me off my pedestal. But I doubt that you can reach up and knock me off, because your arms are just too short and you're just not as good as you wish you were..." Jason Sabre said before

**(Lydia by Highly Suspect)**

The crowd begins to boo as Mark Jacobs, Jason's opponent for the Quarter Final's walks down slowly, still looking miserable. Mark enters the ring as Jason watches with interest. The music stops.

"Are you here for a reason or did you just want to see the guy who's going to beat you tomorrow night?" Asked Jason. Mark Jacob is handed a microphone. Mark is about to speak, but instead he smashes the microphone against Jason's head, taking the Ace of Pro Wrestling down! Mark then hits Jason Sabre with Baneful Ways! The heat is enormous as Mark sits up with Jason Sabre laid out beside him. Mark still has the microphone in his hand as he puts it up to his mouth

"I wanted to introduce myself to you and the entire world. My name is Mark Jacobs...and I am the Bane of NAW. It wasn't nice to meet you and I'm sure everyone here feels the same way about me." Mark Jacob said, before Lydia by Highly Suspect started to play again as the show ends with Mark Jacobs sitting crosslegged with Jason Sabre laid out beside him

**(End)**

* * *

**Grand Prix Night 2 card:**

Quarter Final: Jesus Garza vs Ash Russo

Quarter Final: Christian McIntyre vs Jaxon Caruso

Quarter Final: Freddy Escobar vs Chris Wolf

Quarter Final: Jason Sabre vs Mark Jacobs

Semi Final: Jesus Garza/Ash Russo vs Christian McIntyre/Jaxon Caruso

Semi Final: Freddy Escobar/Chris Wolf vs Jason Sabre/Mark Jacobs

Whoever is pinned is out of the Queens Cup: Alexis Espinoza vs Natalia Rodriguez vs Ava Knight vs Emily Scarlett

NAW Grand Prix Finals, NAW Global Championship: Jesus Garza/Ash Russo/ Christian McIntyre/ Jaxon Caruso vs Freddy Escobar/Chris Wolf/Jason Sabre/Mark Jacobs

**I hope you enjoyed the first show. Feel free to review and predict who'll end up Champion**


	4. NAW Grand Prix night 2

We get another cold open as we pan across a hot Hammerstein Ballroom in the Manhatten Center. The crowd is excited as we pan through them, all the way down to the Grand Prix trophy and NAW Global Championship which looks similar to the Progress World Championship (Post staff) except with NAW written around the eagle.

"Welcome to the quarter-finals, semi Finals and Finals of the NAW Grand Prix. Tonight will be history making as we are truly in store for the greatest night in the history of our spot. We will crown the first Global Champion and we will have the Women compete to determine the first three participants in Next months Queen's Cup to determine the first NAW Womens Champion and who won't compete." Tony said

"I am so excited for tonight. Who is going to be the first World Champion. I can't wait to find out! So let's get started!" Don West said

**(Middle Child by J Cole)**

"This is a Quarter Final match. First, representing La Rebelion , this is 'The Doctor' Jesus Garza" Justin announces to a good reaction

**(Miseria Cantare by AFI)**

"Now his opponent, Representing Anarchy despite coming out alone. Ash Russo!" Announces Justin to a much bigger pop

The two superstars staredown each other before Ash rushes Garza, wailing on him with rights and lefts. He backs Garza into the corner continuing to rain shots down on him until Garza shoves Ash onto his back. Ash gets back up and tries to go after Garza again but Garza grabs Ash by his throat and then throws him into the same corner. Garza hits him over and over before hitting him with a big uppercut. Ash falls to the ground and Garza begins choking Ash with his boot. Garza lets go before the ref gets to a count of 5. Garza picks Ash up and throws him into the opposite corner. Garza than runs at him and hits him with a huge clothesline. Ash walks slowly out of the corner and Garza grabs Ash and hits him with a Tilt a Whirl slam. Garza goes for the cover.

1...

2...

And Ash kicks out.

"Jesus Garza us dominating from the get go Don." Tony said

"You're right Tony. The Big man from the south is trying to prove that he is the top dog here in NAW." Don said

Garza gets back to his feet, then grabs Ash by his hair and brings him up as well. Garza throws a right hand at Ash pushing him back towards the ropes. Garza throws another right, and Ash is now against the ropes, and Garza steps back than charges at Ash looking for another clothesline, but instead Ash ducks it and back drops Garza over the top rope, and Garza tumbles to the outside. Ash follows Garza to the outside with a Slingshot Crossbody. The he begins to stomp down on Garza viciously. Ash grabs Garza by his hair and pulls him to his feet, then nails Garza with an uppercut stumbling Garza over to the steps. Ash follows Garza over to the steps, and goes to grab Garza's head but Garza delivers a right hand to the stomach of Ash! The ref is at a count of four, and Garza rolls back into the ring, with Ash following close behind. Garza gets to his feet first and as he turns around Ash then runs at the ropes and goes for his no hands, handspring cutter, but Jesus catches him and counters with Spinnning Back Suplex.

"Oh! That was a nasty landing by the Messiah of Anarchy." Don said

Ash rolls out of the ring, and Garza follows him to the outside this time, and the referee pleads with Garza to get back in the ring, but he's ignored. Garza grabs Ash by his head and brings him to his feet, then while still having Ash's head Garza spins around and throws Ash right into the side of announcer's tables shaking it!

"HEY! COME ON NOW! WE WORK HERE" Don West shouts

"No doubt! We got a job to do out here man, get back in the ring." Tony asked

Garza grabs Ash once again, then throws him into the apron and Ash screams out in pain. Garza smiles as he rolls Ash back into the ring with his chest still on the apron. Garza begins to choke Ash out with his bare hands, and the referee has to count now on him! Garza lets him get to 4 and about 3/4 before releasing his clutch, and pushing Ash back into the ring this time following him inside. Ash rolls to the center of the ring getting away from Garza, and trying to catch his breath, but Garza begins to stalk the anarchist. Garza reaches down and grabs Ash by his hair one more time, but this time drags him to his feet while doing it. Once Ash's on his feet Garza lifts him up into the air in a military press, but Ash drops down, wraps his legs around his next and hits a Hurricanrana. Ash crawls to Garza and throws a single arm over Garza's body.

1...

2...

3...!NO!

Garza kicks out!

Ash can't believe it, and Garza rolls onto his side than begins to get back to his feet, as Ash begins to tune up the band, signalling for the Rebellion. Garza gets to his feet and Ash charges toward him. When he leaps toward him, Jesus dodges it. Ash lands on his back and Jesus picks him up to hit Decimotercera Calle (Olympic Slam)! Jesus then drags him up and delivers El Fin! He pins Ash

1...

2...

3...!

Ash kicks out though!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Jesus Garza!" Justin announces to the surprise of the crowd

"Ash got his shoulder up...didn't he?" Don said

"I saw it but the ref says it was three. Jesus Garza is one step closer to the Semi-Finals and we'll find out if he faces Jaxon Caruso or Christian McIntyre up next." Tony said

* * *

Backstage, Freddy Escobar is handed sparkling water by an intern.

"Finally! It only took you twenty-four hours." Freddy said before taking a sip and spitting it out on him. "Disgusting. What is wrong with you? I have a match with some Jabroni tonight and then two after that and you make me drink this crap. Go and fetch me something different to quench my thirst."

The intern runs off as Freddy turns around into an uppercut from Fenris, taking him down. Fenris lifts Freddy up by his hair and throws him face-first into a wall. Freddy then walks back into the hand of Fenris, grabbing him by the throat. Fenris deliver The Lost Hand (One handed Chokeslam) onto a steel box, causing the top of it to cave in. Fenris then drags him off the box and hits a second The Lost Hand onto the concrete. Fenris stands over Freddy before Chris Wolf walks into the shot.

"Wow Freddy. I guess you're back on that losing streak after tonight. Couldn't have happened to a worse guy." Chris Wolf shrugs, before stomping on Freddy and dragging him up. Chris hits a Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Torture Rack spun out into a Reverse DDT) onto the concrete. Security finally comes to break it up.

* * *

"I think Freddy Escobar might be out of the match after that heinous attack." Tony predicts

"Chris Wolf is despicable...you know, even though it's Freddy." Don West said

**(Unstoppable by Motionless in White)**

"The Following is a Quarter Final match. Accompanied by Clay Marrow and representing Revolution, Christian 'The Bloodborne' McIntyre" Said Justin to a decent reaction

**(White Iverson by Post Malone) **

"Next representing The Ruffians, Jaxon 'Heaviest Cruiserweight' Caruso!" Announces Justin to good pop

The match begins with Caruso grabbing a Vape pen out of his shorts and starts to vape as he backs into the corner to 'Vape Forever' chants, and telling McIntyre to fight him. Caruso walks out of the corner keeping his eye on McIntyre still in the middle watching dumbfound by Caruso antics as he has the vape pen still in his mouth, and Caruso motions that he's ready to lock up and they do. McIntyre fights Caruso down to a single knee, but Caruso is able to get back to both his feet quickly and begins to walk McIntyre into the corner. Caruso gets McIntyre into the corner, and goes to throw a right hand but stops, throws the vape pen to the side and blows the smoke in his face.

"He just vaped on him!" Tony said

"That might be the Muta mist of this generation!" Don West says

McIntyre wipes his face, then side steps Caruso's punch and puts him into the corner now. McIntyre throws a right hand, then another, and another; McIntyre just beats Caruso down in the corner, until the referee pulls him off telling him he can't do that. McIntyre looks at the referee with a cold glare and goes back over to Caruso, delivering a boot right to the side of his head. McIntyre reaches down and pulls Caruso back to his feet by his hair then nails Caruso with an uppercut pushing him back into the corner. McIntyre pulls Caruso out of the corner then puts Caruso's head against his knee then brings it down on the canvas, and follows with a Running Senton. Then he goes for an early cover on the Stoner of the Year.

1...

2...

Caruso kicks out!

McIntyre says it was three, but the referee disagrees while Caruso rolls onto his stomach and gets back to his feet. McIntyre follows him to his feet, then turns Caruso around but Caruso throws a right hand that connects with McIntyre's jaw stumbling him, then another right hand, Caruso then runs back and uses the ropes to come off strong and knocks McIntyre down with a Rollin Thunder Pump Kick! Caruso gets back to his feet then begins to raises his fist, which only gets a mixed to positive reaction from the crowd, and McIntyre gets back to his feet. Caruso walks over to McIntyre and beats him back down with a forearm shot, then once McIntyre is down Caruso places both his hand on McIntyre's back and begins to scratch, and claw at the flesh of the Revolution leader.

"Caruso is fighting dirty right now with these scratches" Tony said

Caruso then jumps to the top rope and hits the Scooby Snack (Ropewalk into a Shining Wizard). Caruso rolls McIntyre over and hooks his leg looking for the win..

1...

2...

McIntyre kicks out.

Jaxon Caruso gets to his knees then front flips onto his feet. He looks at McIntyre rolling onto his stomach, and he looks on with delight. Caruso clubs his forearm ontop of McIntyre one more time, then grabs both of McIntyre's arms and wraps them up underneath McIntyre's own chin, and begins to pull back while placing his knee into McIntyre's back. The ref gets down and asks McIntyre if he wants to quit, but he just says "I'm not a pussy! I'm not quitting so Stop askin".

"What a back and forth this match has turned out to be so far wouldn't you say Don?" Tony said

"No doubt, but right now Christian McIntyre is in a whole world of hurt Tony. He's in trouble even though he's acting brave right now" Don said

Caruso keeps the hold applied on McIntyre, who's very unwilling to give up to the stoner/ former UFC Champ. McIntyre begins to fight back up to his feet, and Caruso spins him around then goes for a Spinning Heel Kick and connects! Caruso goes in quickly for the cover.

1...

2...

3...!NO!

"Did he get em?! No." Don calls

Caruso gets to his feet and says it was a three count and the referee disagrees. Caruso turns back to Christian and lifts the somewhat taller man up before trying to lock in the Dana White Killer (Cobra Clutch with a Leg Scissors), he gets it in, but Christian jumps in the air and lands backward to break the hold. Christian is laying on top of Jaxon!

1...

2...

Jaxon then puts Christian in the D.W.K to break up the pinfall! The crowd in their feet as Christian McIntyre is fading away. The ref lifts up his hand and watches it drop. He calls for the bell as the crowd explodes.

"Here is your winner and advancing to fight Jesus Garza, Jaxon Caruso!" Announces Justin

"Out of nowhere! We thought Christian had the edge with the counter, but Jaxon sprang back to life and took the air out of Christian McIntyre." Tony said as Jaxon walks backstage

"An excellent match by both men as we wonder if Freddy Escobar will show up for our next match against Chris Wolf. After the attack, minutes ago. It looks unlikely." Don West said

(Better Path by Within Grey)

"It looks like The New Shield hasn't forgotten who knocked them out of the tournament!" Tony said as the New Shield appear on the balcony, looking down at Clay Marrow who is helping Christian McIntyre up. Christian looks up at Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns, Aiden Black and Nyx Rosewood. Christian then sticks out his right hand and flips them the bird to make the crowd stop chanting 'New Shield' and start chanting 'Revolution'. Raptor has to hold Furno back from jumping off the balcony and running at them as Christian is more than ready to throw down in the ring. We quickly cut backstage.

* * *

We see Ced in the sitdown interview area

"So Ced, what the hell were you doing last night when you pinned CJ Hawk."

"I thought I was going to win. And I did. I won." Ced replies

"No, it wasn't sanctioned."

"Yes it was. The ref counted to three and I won. It was magnificent. I beat CJ Hawk." Ced replies

"Ced, did you do that because Ash Russo squashed you."

"Ash Russo? That guy who just got beat by that Mexican dude? You think he could ever beat the Magnificent One. That's funny. Just like Ash Russo's career. As far as Ash winning is concerned, I am having my lawyer attempt to erase that fake win. He cheated. I was posing." Ced explains

"The bell rang."

"I need video evidence." Ced said

"I can get you some"

"No, that's fine. I don't have the time right now. You know. I have better stuff to do. Like water my cactus." Ced said, before getting out of his seat and walking off the set.

* * *

**(Enemy in me by Marwoods Fall)**

"This is another quarter final match. First accompanied by S.I.N, Chris Wolf." Announces Justin Roberts to huge heat

**(Power by Kanye West)**

"And his opponent, accompanied by Monarchy, Freddy Escobar." said Justin as Freddy stumbles down the ramp, to a respectable applause although the crowd still hates him. Dylan, DJ and Caesar are behind him, but Dylan and DJ run past the other two to meet Lucian and Caliban, respectively. They brawl for only seconds, before Fenris drops DJ with a big boot. Dylan hits puts Lucian in position for a Spike Piledriver on the floor, but Fenris grabs him by the throat and pulls him away, before hitting a Last Hand on him on top of the ring apron. The crowd chants 'This is Awesome' as Fenris looks up at the ramp and sees King Caesar. Suddenly officers jump the guard rail and get in between the two.

"What's going on?!" Screams Chris from in the ring as sees Police zip tie the hands of Emily "Let go of her!"

"I've just been told that all of S.I.N and the Monarchy except their leaders are being thrown out of the arena!" Tony says

"What about Emily? She has a match tonight." Don said

"Not anymore. She's the one who's out of the Queen's Cup. Tonights match is a triple threat showcase now! That's what you get for trying to screw up this tournament Chris!" Tony said as Monarchy is removed along with S.I.N.

"This is justice" Tony said

This leaves Freddy Escobar who stumbles down to the ring and Chris Wolf, who's confidence has been hindered. The bell rings and Chris tries to pounce at Freddy, but runs into a Superkick! But Freddy collapses. The crowd boos. Chris slides over to the ropes and pulls himself up, seeing that Freddy isn't on his feet. Chris smiles and walks over to Freddy, before hitting him with a Suplex. Then another one. Then a third one completing the Three Amigos! Chris laughs as the crowd boos loudly. Chris climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits the Frog Splash on the level of Vickie Guerrero before pinning Freddy

1

2…..

3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi finals, Chris Wolf." announces Justin as fans throw trash in the ring and start a 'This is bullshit!' chant.

"This is a disgrace. Chris Wolf is freaking disgrace and I hope he loses to Jason Sabre or even that despicable grinch, Mark Jacobs." Tony said

"There is not one man less deserving of being in the semi-finals more than Chris Wolf is. What a son of a bitch!" Don said, repulsed as Chris celebrates

"Enjoy it while it lasts. S.I.N is gone. There's no help." Tony said

* * *

**On September 5th, Nonstop Attitude Wrestling presents: The Queen's Cup, Live from Odeum Expo Center in Chicago, Villa Park, Illinois.**

The Participants for the Queen's Cup tournament.

Our first participant is a well known manager who actually has a background in Wrestling. 'The Queen of the South' Alexis Espinoza enters the Queen's Cup to attempt another accolade on La Rebelion's Excellent resume.

But, our second participant is looking to do the same thing. The first women to main event a major pay-per-view in the WFA, Final Destination 2, Sofia Reynoso is entering the Queen's Cup and might find herself fighting her best friend.

The third person in the tournament is none other than one of the leaders in the women's revolution and possibly the greatest female wrestler of all time, Natalia Rodriguez.

Our Fourth woman is a new superstar, is a rotten apple….This is Roxy Rotten. Will the girl from London make an impact?

The fifth woman is quite possibly the most forgotten women in the Women's Evolution, Lacey Alvarez. Lacey looks to step out of the shadows and add some more gold to Anarchy which currently holds the ACW World Championship & SSW Ultraviolent Championship.

The Sixth Womans is another new name in the WFA. She hails from Osaka, Japan and has come to NAW to earn respect for her wrestling ability. Her name is Reiko Sakaki. Will the Zero Fighter succeed?

The seventh woman is yet another new name, making her in ring debut. This is Ava Knight. A member of Revolution, Anarchy's sister stable. This young girl from Manchester looks to be the one who puts her faction on the map.

Lastly, is Savanna Star. A former cheerleader looking to prove that despite her background, she can wrestle. Will she be able to do so or will she fall flat on her face?

The Bracket:

1\. Sofia Reynoso vs 8. Savanna Star

2\. Natalia Rodriguez vs 7. Ava Knight

3\. Lacey Alvarez vs 6. Roxy Rotten

4\. Alexis Espinoza vs 5. Reiko Sakaki

* * *

**(Lydia by Highly Suspect)**

"This is a Quarter Final Match in the NAW Grand Prix and by the request of both men, a No Disqualification match. First, the Bane of NAW, Mark Jacobs." Justin announces to strong heat

**(Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to My Pain)**

"And his opponent. The Ace of Pro Wrestling and Best Bout Machine, Jason Sabre!" announces Justin to the pop of the night as Sabre walks with urgency and purpose

The bell rings. Sabre and Mark come out of their respective corners, and it's Sabre locking up with Mark first with aggressiveness. Sabre slips Mark into a side headlock and begins to wrench the hold, Mark drops to a knee and places his hand on the Sabre's lower back. Sabre twists once again and this time Mark gets to his feet and pushes Sabre forward towards the ropes. Sabre comes back at Mark and Mark lifts his knee up into Sabre's stomach! Mark stomps on top of Sabre's chest then goes to the outside. Once outside Mark flips the skirt up and begins to pick his weapons, first he pulls out a trash can lid and throws it into the ring, next he pulls out a Stop sign, and finally he pulls out a kendo stick; this pleasing the fans the most. Mark slides back into the ring and gets back to his feet, and walks over to Sabre who's bent over. Mark grabs Sabre's head and goes to wrap the kendo stick around his neck, but Sabre has the trash can lid and swings it up right into Mark's face. Mark's body goes stiff and he falls to the mat, and grabs his face rolling away from Sabre who goes for the first cover of the match.

1...

2...

Mark kicks outs!

"Mark got lucky there wouldn't you say Don?" Tony said

"Without a doubt. But, I mean Sabre shoulda knew he couldn't finish Mark off with just a trash can lid man. Give the guy more credit Ace." Don said

Sabre gets to his feet then grabs Mark by his hair pulling him back to his feet as well. Sabre holds Mark's head then throws a strong right hand. Mark stumbles back and Sabre goes for another right, but this time Mark blocks it. Mark answers with a right hand of his own, Sabre answers with another one of his stumbling Mark once again, Sabre pushes Mark against the ropes then whips him to the other side of the ring. Mark comes back at Sabre but he picks him up then nails him with a Snap Powerslam! Sabre shoots to his feet and begins to motion for Mark to get back off while talking a load of trash. Sabre crotches down then realizes it's no DQ. Sabre smirks and climbs out of the ring as Mark crawls over to the stop sign he threw in the ring earlier. Sabre walks over to the timekeeper and pushes him out of the way then grabs the chair he was sitting on. Sabre folds the chair and heads back into the ring and Mark walks over swinging the sign down on top of him while Jason slides in. Mark drops his sign then grabs Sabre by the back of his head and brings him to his feet. Mark hits Sabre with a closed right hand then kicks him in the stomach! Mark grabs Sabre around the throat then takes him up in the air and chokeslams him right onto the floor! He follows up with a Standing Moonsault. Mark sits up on his and scowls miserably at crowd before he rolls Sabre over and hooks his leg.

1...

2...

3...!NO!

Sabre kicks out!

The ref holds up two fingers and makes sure that everyone is aware it's only two. Mark gets to his feet and begins to disagree with him saying he had him. The ref says Sabre kicked out just at three. Mark shakes his head then turns back around to Sabre and gets a stiff shot to the stomach. Sabre grabs a hold of Mark's head then walks him into the corner and slams his head into the turnbuckle. Sabre grabs the top rope and begins to stomp away at Mark's stomach and the referee can do nothing but just watch. Sabre finally backs off Mark as he falls into the corner, Sabre turns around with a smile on his face and flips Mark off then goes to kick him in the face, but Mark rolls out of the ring to the outside. Mark falls to the floor then stumbles back to his feet and around the steps. Sabre shakes his head before running off the ropes and delivering a Tope Con giro landing right on his feet to a standing ovation. Jason the looks underneath the ring and pulls out a Knedo stick. Jason then slams the stick over Mark's back.

Mark stiffens his back in pain and Sabre grabs him by the hair then pulls him up onto the apron. Jason rolls into the ring. Sabre sets Mark up for a suplex into the ring, but Mark blocks it by grabbing the top rope. Sabre throws a right hand into Mark's stomach then tries one more time, but again Mark blocks the suplex, and this time goes for one of his own. Mark does it and he suplexs Sabre over the top rope and onto the floor outside! Mark lands on the apron and manages to help himself from falling by holding the bottom rope, and the rushes out to check on Sabre.

"OH MY GOD! Did you just see that! Sabre's neck; his back... Somethings gotta be wrong with him." Don shouts

"Way to stay positive Don…" Tony said

The gets back to his feet then goes back into the ring making no signal, and Mark moves in once more on his opponent. Mark stomps on Sabre's chest once then grabs him by his head and rolls him into the ring. Mark follows Sabre into the ring then goes for another cover.

1...

2...

3...!NO!

Sabre kicks out!

Mark can't believe it! The crowd starts a loud 'Jason Fucking Sabre! Beat this fucking Mark!' song chant. Mark grabs his head and pulls his hands through his hair as Sabre tries to roll away from him. Mark loses it and begins to slam both of his forearms down on Sabre's frame viciously. The Bane of NAW snarls as he looks down at Sabre holding his head against the attack, then Mark gets to his feet and walks over to the stop sign he used earlier. As he grabs the stop sign he keeps his eye on Sabre then walks over to the garbage can lid grabbing it as well. Mark motions for Sabre to get to his feet with the stop sign, and slowly Sabre begins to make his way up to his feet.

"I think Sabre should just stay down Don. I mean.. Mark's bout to put a stop to his Global Championship dreams no pun intended." Tony said

Sabre gets to his feet and Mark moves in. Sabre turns around and Mark swings the Stop sign connecting, than the garbage can lid; it' connects too. Mark toss the lid to the canvas, then swings the trash can lid this time as hard as he can connecting with Sabre's skull! Mark catches Sabre from falling then puts his arm around his head for Baneful Way. Mark looks back and moves so that the back of Sabre's head will bounce off the lid, Mark falls back and Sabre's head crushes into the garbage can lid!

"Oh man! That was sick! Mark' Jacob's just been working on that back, and neck all match and now it's going to pay off." Tony said

Mark rolls Sabre onto his back then goes for a cover.

1...

2...

Jason barely gets his shoulders up to a massive pop. Mark's eyes nearly come out of his socket. Mark then picks Sabre up and yells 'Stay down Ace!", before slapping him. Jason falls to a knee, but after the slap comes to life and gets to his feet, shaking his head no furiously. Mark throws a punch, but Sabre catches it and pulls him in. Final Strike (Rainmaker) connects! Jason still has his wrist and lifts him up before hitting a Final Blow (RKO). Jason hooks a leg

1…

2….

3!

Mark has a foot on the ropes but the ref doesn't see it and the crowd doesn't care

"Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals against Chris Wolf, Jason Sabre." Announces Justin

"What a brawl and in the end, Jason Sabre advances to face that dastardly villain, Chris Wolf." Tony said

"I hope Jason kicks him out the tournament in style." Don said as Sabre gets his hand raised

"He has one match to rest up as the semi finals are starting right now!" Announced Tony as Mark is being helped to the back.

(Middle Child by J Cole)

"This is a Semi-Final match in the NAW Grand Prix. First representing La Rebelion, Jesus Garza." Announces Justin Roberts as Jesus comes out to a big pop. Jesus and Jason end up locking eyes as Sabre walks up the ramp. Jesus then walks past him after a short staredown.

(White Iverson by Post Malone)

"And his opponent, Manhattan's own, Jaxon Caruso!" Said Justin to the cheapest pop of the night

The bell rings. Jesus slicks his hair back, and both men come out of the corner. They circle each other, before locking up in the middle, Caruso gets Jesus in a side headlock, then quickly flips him to the canvas with a hip toss, then drops down to a knee and begins to crank bigger Jesus's arm behind him. Caruso decides that's not enough, and places his knee in the middle of Jesus's back, then grabs his arm and pulls them back applying pressure to Jesus's back. Jesus screams in pain, as the ref gets closer to the action. Jesus continues to shake his head saying he's not ready to tap, and Caruso keeps the hold applied to Jesus's back. Jesus begins to fight back, and pulled his arms forward as he tries to get back to his feet. Caruso slides into a side head lock, but it doesn't matter because Jesus gets back to his feet, then wraps his arms around Caruso waist, lifts him into the air and slams him down to the canvas. Both men get back on their feet very quickly and look at each other shaking their head. Jesus struts out of the corner confidently, and Caruso wipes his nose, smiling. The two lock up one more time, and Jesus begins to pushes Caruso back into the corner he just came out of. Jesus then takes his hands off Caruso, and walks away letting the ref check on Caruso. Caruso is fine,and Jesus comes sprinting into the corner and nails Caruso with a clothesline! Jesus throws Caruso out of the corner with a Military Press throw and quickly goes for the cover!

1...

2...

No! Caruso kicks out.

"No not yet! Jaxon Caruso still in this thing, and Don if Caruso manages to win.. Well that's going to be huge! He is outmatched size wise." Tony said

"I don't believe in size. I believe in ability and Jaxon Caruso has a lot of that." Said Don West

Jesus slams his hands on the mat in frustration he didn't get the pin, then gets up in the Ref's face. The Ref says it was only a two count, and as Jesus is arguing it allows Caruso enough time to get back up. Caruso sneaks behind Jesus as he still complains, and Caruso rolls Jesus up!

1...

2...

3...!NO!

Jesus just got his shoulder off.

Jesus gets to his feet and Jaxon Carus wraps his legs around Jesus' torso. Jaxon reaches for Jesus' arm trying to lock in the Cobra Clutch for the DWK! Jaxon shifts all his weight backward forcing Jesus to drop to the ring mat. Jaxon gets the Cobra Clutch in. The DWK is locked in. Jesus is fading as quick as Christian McIntyre did. The ref raises the arm and then calls for the bell!

"Here is your winner, Jaxon Caruso" Announces Justin.

"Jaxon Caruso has just smoked the competition again despite his lack of size against his opponents. This man is a giant killer with the DWK." Tony said

"It doesn't matter if it's that piece of crap Chris Wolf or the Ace, Jason Sabre, they are both almost the same size as Jaxon, which is bad for both of them if they win and make it to the finals!" Don said as the camera follows Jaxon to the back. Once Jaxon gets backstage and after a few seconds of walking, Alex Drake and Ricky Vasquez meet him

"Jaxon, holmes, we finally made it." Ricky said

"Dude, did you get the stuff?" Jaxon asked

"Hell yeah we got the stuff. Man, we did it. Skipping the first ever show in NAW history was worth it. We got that Iranian Tabacco man." Alex Drake said before holding up a bag.

"Yo, after I beat CM Pup or American Tanahashi, we're going to blaze the fuck out of that." Jaxon said.

* * *

**(Enemy in me by Marwood Fall)**

"The following contest is a Semi-Final match in NAW Grand Prix. First, representing S.I.N, Chris Wolf!" Announces Justin to ridiculous heat

**(Weight of My Pride by Pay Money to My Pain)**

"And his opponent, Jason Sabre!" Announces Justin to a even bigger pop than last time

Prior to the ringing of the bell to signal the start of the match Chris yells at the ref to check Jason for weapons. The ref rolls his eyes before saying 'Fine, but you're going first.'. At first, Chris Wolf is hesitant to allow this man to feel around his privates for any illegal weapons. Raising his hands, he backs away from the referee and begins to mumble that he doesn't want any of that. Finally, Wolf sighs and leans up against the corner, lifting his boot for the referee to check. Once he is finished and found nothing, the referee turns to signal the start of the match, but Wolf begins to complain about Sabre not having been checked. The referee sighs and turns to check Jason Sabre, but while he is checking the boots, Chris Wolf suddenly hits the Ace with a running elbow from behind, causing the referee to stumble into the corner.

"What a cheap assault by Chris Wolf! That must've been a part of his plan all along—to catch Jason Sabre off guard at the start of the match. And, damn it, it worked." Don West screams

"The ref might not have found anything illegal in Wolf's tights, but this guy must have some balls of steel to do that with the referee watching." Tony said

The referee signals for the bell to ring, and here we go! After that cheap attack on Jason Sabre, a smirk crosses Chris Wolf's lips as he circles the ring, taunting The Ace to get to his feet. The Acw did not appear to be expecting such an early assault, but he has no trouble getting to his feet. As he stands, his eyes lock with Wolf's, and an understanding smirk appears on his face as though he was expecting that the entire time. Sabre nods his head and motions for Wolf to try it again. The cocky smirk remains on Mr. NC-17's lips as the two men begin to circle each other in the center of the ring. The fans are on their feet cheering on, knowing that once these two men go at it, nothing will stop them from the matter at hand. Sabre is the first attempt a maneuver, and the two men lock up. A test of strength ensues, with The Ace gaining the upper hand. Wolf shifts the momentum, however, with a boot to the gut and goes for a swinging neckbreaker early on. Jason pushes him into the ropes halfway through the move and goes to the ground as Wolf runs over his body. The Ace then goes for a quick Hip toss, but Wolf holds on and reverses it into an arm drag directly into a headlock. He squeezes at Sabre's head, but the Best Bout Machine does not stay down long. He manages to get to his feet and push Wolf out of the headlock and into the ropes. Going for a clothesline, Jason Sabre throws his arm out, but Wolf ducks and locks in the headlock once more.

Wolf continues to apply the headlock, keeping Sabre as far from the ropes as he can. Eventually, however, Jason manages to send the back of his elbow into the Wolf's gut. At first, this has no effect, but after three more elbows, The Ace manages to weaken Wolf enough to lift him into the air in a back suplex. He goes for the early pin:

1…

2…

Wolf kicks out.

The Ace grabs his opponent by the hair and pulls him to his feet. He tosses him into the ropes and goes for a kitchen sink, but Wolf slides between Sabre' legs and suddenly goes for the Jumping Cutter, or Jason's finisher, The Final Blow! Jason is one step ahead, however, and is able to reverse Wolf's finisher stealing attempt into an atomic drop. As Wolf recovers from the impact, Sabre bounces off the ropes and connects with a one hand bulldog. Instead of getting to his feet, however, The Ace remains on the mat and places a facelock hold on his opponent. Wolf attempts to reach the ropes, but he is too far. Sabre attempts to keep the Wolf from crawling to the ropes, but eventually, he manages to reach out and grab hold of the bottom rope. The referee orders him to let go, and Sabre does so. He grabs hold of Wolf's hand and wraps it around the bottom rope as the referee counts to four. He pulls The Ace away and warns him that he will be disqualified but all he gets in response is a Crotch chop!

"Jason Sabre showing absolutely no respect for the referee." Don said

"He plays by his own rules. I'm thinking Chris Wolf is a bit jealous that he can do that and cheered, but if Wolf would do it, he'd be booed." Tony said

Sabre turns right back to Wolf and continues where he left off, wrapping his hand around the bottom ropes and then jumping on to it with his elbow. The Ace has Wolf cornered and he begins to give him a mudhole stomping, finishing it off by lowering his knee into Wolf's throat and choking him. The Ace pulls Chris to a vertical base and whips him into the ropes once more. He goes for a clothesline, but Chris ducks and continues running. The Ace bounces off the ropes and goes for a forearm attack, but Wolf catches him and brings him down onto his knee in a gut buster. With The Ace finally on the mat, Wolf stands, bounces off the ropes, and drives his knee into his opponent's chest. He then continues where he left off last time with another headlock, pulling Jason Sabre to his feet with him. Instead of maintaining the headlock this time, however, Wolf twirls around and uses his legs to trip Sabre face first into the mat with a Drop Toe Hold. Wolf goes for the pin:

1…

2...

Sabre kicks out.

"It's gonna take much more than that to do away with Jason Sabre tonight. Jason has an opportunity to be a World Champion, and he's not going down without a fight!" Tony said

"Fight Jason fight! Beat this jerk!" Don cheers

Sabre struggles to his feet as Wolf tries to figure out his next move. His eyes meet the turnbuckle, and Wolf smirks as he exits on to the apron and climbs the turnbuckle. As The Ace gets to his feet, Wolf dives off in a crossbody, but Jason Sabre hits the best dropkick in the business right into Wolf's gut! The champion keels over in pain and attempts to catch his breath as The Ace is greeted with a standing ovation from the Hammerstein ballroom. He pulls Wolf back to a vertical base and tosses him into the ropes, connecting with a hip toss into a Neckbreaker on the return. The Ace does not let go of the arm, and he pulls Wolf back up. He connects with a belly to back suplex, but still does not release. Jason Sabre wraps his leg around Wolf's and falls over in an Indian deathlock. He pulls himself to his feet for an encore, and connects with it again. The crowd cheers as Jason Sabre is absolutely dissecting Chris Wolf at the moment. Once again, he pulls him to his feet and whips him into the ropes, going for a Slingblade this time. But finally, Wolf is able to get the tide in his favor as he pushes him off and hits a Jumping Neckbreaker.

Chris Wolf stalks Jason Sabre as he gets to his feet. He tosses him into the corner and runs at his opponent, connecting with a shoulder block. Wolf then climbs up on to the turnbuckle and begins to punch away at the Ace of Pro Wrestling. He connects with five punches, six, seven, eight, nine. Jason Sabre gets his hands under Wolf and trips him. Wolf lands on his shoulder and lifts him up into the air, before dropping him down on to the turnbuckle in a snake eyes. As Wolf bounces off, The Ace hits German Suplex and makes the cover:

1…

2…

Wolf kicks out.

Jason nods his head, somehow knowing already that would not be enough. He raises Wolf to a vertical base once more and tosses him into the ropes. He goes for a back body drop, but Wolf stops and wraps his arm around The Ace's neck, connecting with Swinging Neckbreaker. Cockily, Wolf brushes his shoulder, but does not make the pin. Instead, he climbs to his feet and begins to stalk his opponent, setting up for Jason's Final Blow again. As Sabre gets to his feet, Wolf jumps up for the Cutter for the second time tonight, but Jason flips him over his head, attempting to back drop him to the outside, but Wolf holds on to the ropes and catches himself on the apron. Believing he has gotten rid of his opponent, The Ace begins to walk towards the center of the ring, but Chris grabs hold of him and turns him back around. He sends a shoulder block through the ropes into his ribs and is about to go for a sunset flip when The Ace fights back by hitting a jawbreaker on to the rope. Wolf teeters, but does not fall back. Sabre hits another guillotine, but Wolf still remains on the apron. Jason Sabre turns around as though he can no longer be bothered, but suddenly a boot flies through the air and The Ace connects with the Superkick! Chris Wolf goes flying off the apron and headfirst into the Spanish announce table! The cheap table collapses!

"MY GOD! Chris Wolf's head has just crashed through the Spanish announce table! His neck may be broken! His body may be battered!" Don said

"I barely even noticed them! What an awful way for us to show them off!" Tony said

"Holy Shit" chants ring across the ballroom as Chris Wolf lies motionless among the debris of the announce table. The referee is hesitant to begin the count, but realizing he must, commences. 1…2…3…4…5…6…Sabre the referee to stop counting, but the ref shakes his head. The Ace slides out of the ring so that the count will restart itself. He digs through the remains of the table, hurling large chunks aside as he searches for Wolf. Finally finding him, he drags him out of the debris and props him up against the apron. Wolf does not even know where he is, and he may have a concussion here. Sabre chops at Wolf's chest, leaving him a battered wreck. He lets go, and Wolf plops down against the steel steps. Jason Sabre charges at him with the knee, but Wolf ducks and The Ace goes crashing into the metal, tumbling over them and causes them to come loose. Wolf crawls back into the ring as the count reaches seven, and this may be over. Sabre gets to his knees. Eight. He reaches for the rope. Nine. He barely manages to roll himself back into the ring as the count reaches ten.

" Chris is so disappointed. That was supposed to be the end in his mind!" Tony said

"Well it isn't!" Don said

Wolf cannot believe Sabre was able to get back in. He pulls him to his feet with force and tosses him into the ropes, connecting with a Hip Toss into a chinlock. Wolf is fed up with the slow pace after some time, however, and he lets go. He begins to punch at the back of Sabre' head before pulling him to his feet once more. Wolf connects with a European uppercut and hits a sick DDT in which Jason is vertically upside down for two seconds before falling back to the mat. This has to be it, thinks Wolf, and he goes for the pin:

1…

2…

The Ace kicks out!

Chris can't believe it! He begins to argue with the referee, claiming that he was too slow, but the ref won't change his call. Wolf slams his fist down on to the mat and tries to keep his cool. Nodding his head, he finally begins to understand what he must do to take Jason Sabre out. Sliding to the outside, Wolf yells for the timekeeper to get out of his seat, and when the man refuses, Wolf punches him in the jaw, causing him to tumble into the audience. Folding the chair, Chris Wolf makes his way back towards the ring and slides in. The referee immediately gets in his face and orders him to drop the chair. Wolf laughs and just shakes his head, pushing the referee aside and waiting for Jason to stand. He lifts the chair to crack him across the back, but the referee grabs it from out of his hands. Wolf turns to argue with the ref, but as he does so, he swings his leg backwards hits a low blow on Jason! Chris lifts Jason up for the Wolf in Sheeps Clothing. Jason's feet hits a ref as Chris spins him out of the Torture Rack.

"MY GOD! He's out! The referee just got fed those two feet!" Don said

" What will happen now? All rules have just been thrown out the window!" Tony said

Chris is absolutely pissed as he sees the ref his out and his plan to advance by nerferious tactics has failed. Chris then turns back to Jason who had rolled out of the ring and is stirring on the outside. As Sabre stands on the outside, Wolf dives over the top rope and hits a sloppy but effective crossbody, causing both him and his opponent to fall backwards on to the floor. Wolf is the first one up, and he begins to search under the ring. As The Ace gets to his feet, Wolf pulls out a lead pipe and smacks it against his palm a couple of times, smirking. Sabre turns around and the lead pipe ricochets off his skull! Wolf them bends down next to The Ace and locks on the camel clutch, using the pipe instead of his hands. Sabre is busted wide open and blood pours from the wound in his skull down into his mouth as he yells in pain. Eventually, Wolf lets go and kicks Jason, knowing he is out for the count. Wolf smirks and begins to pose as the crowd boos. 'You fucking suck' chants or collective shouting as one might describe is in full force. Chris rolls Jason into the ring, before looking underneath again and pulls out a barbed wire baseball bat. The crowd boos. Chris Wolf enters the ring and calls Sabre to his feet, ready to swing.

**(invincible by MGK)**

Manhattan comes unglued as Detrick Cyrus runs out with some vengeance on his mind. Detrick slides in and ducks underneath a baseball shot from Chris Wolf. Detrick lifts him up onto his shoulders and hits DKO! The crowd is on fire as Jason stands up and turns around to see Detrick. 'Legends!" chants are heard as they look around. Suddenly the two bump fists and turn their attention to Chris. Jason says something to Detrick and then pats his chest. Detrick then returns the favor. They look at the crowd before Jason does it again. Jason counts down. 3...2….1

"Get the Tables!" shouts Hammerstein Ballroom, before Detrick leaves the ring and gets a table. They set it up and then Detrick lifts Chris Wolf onto his shoulders as Jason stands on the ring apron. They hit Legends Never Die (Springboard Final Blow from Jason off Detrick's Shoulders), through the table! Jason rolls Chris Wolf as Detrick throws the table pieces apart before reviving the ref and willing him on

1

2….

3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the NAW Grand Prix finals and NAW Global Championship match against Jaxon Caruso, Jason Sabre!" Announces Justin as Detrick helps Sabre up

"Chris Wolf's plan has been foiled by Detrick Cyrus. Thank god for the masked marvel!" Don said as Detrick raises Jason's hand

"Jason has had a tough night. Way tougher than Jaxon. He needs to avoid the DWK if he wants to be World Champ." Tony said as Jason and Detrick go backstage

"He also needs to rest up. Jaxon is relaxing with his boys after that long match while Jason will only get this triple threat showcase match for the women's division." Don said

"And that match is right now." Tony said

**(Again by Firefly)**

"The following contest is a Showcase match for the Queen's Cup. First, representing Revolution, Ava Knight." Said Justin to a decent reaction

**(I burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)**

"Next, Natalia Rodriguez." Announces Justin to a huge pop

**(Paper Planes by MIA)**

"Last, representing La Rebelion, Alexis Espinoza." Announces Justin to big pop rivaling Nattie's

The bell rings as Ava Knight Clotheslines both Alexis and Natalia down, taking better known girls down. Ava picks Alexis up and tries to throw him over, but Alexis lands on the ring apron. Ava then goes back to Natalia who tries to hit a spin kick, but Ava ducks and lifts her up for what looks to be a Belly to back suplex, but Natalia reverses into Wheelbarrow Facebuster. Natalia gets up and turns around into a Springboard Hurricanrana that sends Natalia out of the ring. Natalia runs off the ropes looking to dive but Ava cuts her off with a lariat. Ava lifts her up and does Snapmare, before running off the ropes to attempt something, only for Alexis to trip Ava Knight. Alexis pulls Ava out of the ring and gets on the ring apron. But Natalia does a Tope Con Hilo over Alexis' head onto Ava. Then Alexis jumps to the top rope and does a Springboard Corkscrew Crossbody onto Natalia when she gets up

Alexis gets up and picks Natalia up. She rolls Natalia into the ring, before climbs up to the top turnbuckle. She dives off the top rope to go for the top rope Frankensteiner. But before she can go down, Natalia lifts her up onto her shoulders and throws her right into the arms of Ava, who catches her and drops her with a delayed and very slow but stiff, German Suplex into a pin

1…..

Natalia breaks it up with a standing shooting star press into a pin fall

1…

2…

Kick out

Natalia waits before trying a Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter), but Ava sidesteps it and kicks her in the gut before hitting Level Zero (Stunner). Ava then stands up and sees Alexis get up. Ava tries to kick her in the gut but Alexis catches her foot and hits a step over Wheel kick. Alexis gets up and looks over at Natalia starting to get to her feet. Alexis connects with a Step Up Enziguri, before going for the rope run Tornado DDT. But Natalia pushes her off and Alexa stumbles back and Ava lifts her up from behind in Electric Chair position. Natalia sees the opportunity to climb up to the top turnbuckle and try to do a Double Knee Press off the top ropes onto Alexis who's on Natalia's shoulder. But Alexis reverses into a Reverse Frankensteiner on Ava. Natalia Rodriguez crashes and rolls out of the ring. Alexis goes for the Double or Nothing (Trouble in Paradise using Knees) on Ava. Alexis pins Ava

1…

2….

Natalia breaks it up!

Natalia starts to get up at the same time as Alexis. Natalia hit a jawbreaker on her and goes for a Flame Cutter but Alexis pushes her down to the ring mat, before Natalia can connect. Natalia gets to her feet so Alexis can hit Worldwide (Tilt A Whirl Stunner), but Natalia rolls away from Alexis. Alexis sits up only for Ava to hit her with Penalty Kick! Ava picks her up onto her shoulders and hits a Eclipse Project (Electric Chair dropped into a Tombstone) to the shock of the crowd. Ava pins Alexis

1….

2….

3

"Here is your winner, Ava Knight." Said Justin

"Ava Knight has picked up a win on the road to Queen's Cup." Tony Said

"She just beat two of the biggest names in WFA. If you don't think Ava Knight is a threat, then you better start thinking that. A fun fast-paced match, but now we can move onto our main event. Jaxon Caruso takes on Jason Sabre for the NAW Grand Prix and the Global Championship, up next." Don said

* * *

Mark Jacobs is seen throwing Ash Russo into the side of a locker as holds a chain.

"I should be in the finals!" Mark screams as he wraps a chain around his neck. Mark then delivers a Deep Coma using the chain, laying her out. Mark looks at the camera. "I am sick...I had my foot on the ropes...Jason Sabre, Jaxon Caruso, everyone! I was just playing at first. Now it's time to feel my pain. I will be the Bane of all of your existence."

* * *

In the interview area Freddy Escobar steps on the set and sits on the chair, beat up from this night

"I deserve the first shot. To hell with everyone else. I was screwed!" Freddy said

* * *

**(Till it's Gone by Yelawolf)**

"The following is the finals of the Grand Prix and it is to determine the NAW Global Championship. First, Dirty Jaxon Caruso." Justin said as the crowd is confused over the mid show theme change

**(Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain)**

"Now his opponent, the Ace of Professional Wrestling, Jason Sabre!" Announce Justin as the crowd cheers for the warrior who's had two great, much longer matches

The bell rings before Jaxon and Jason approach each other. Jason is moving slower because he went through two longer matches and tries to hide it. They lock up but Jaxon puts Sabre in a wrist lock. Jason reaches down and trips Jaxon by pulling on his leg. Jason tries to put him in a Cloverleaf but Jaxon kicks him off before he can and rolls out of the ring. The crowd is behind Jason chanting "Go Ace" as Jason Sabre decides not to go after Jaxon and waits in the ring to preserve energy. Jaxon renters the ring and tries to bum rush Jason. But Sabre catches him with a right hand as he gets close. Still Jaxon backs him into the ropes and delivers a few body blows, but Sabre hits him with a pair of forearms as a reply. Jason is about to swing a right, but Jaxon jumps in the air as he swings and pulls Jason down to the ring mat in a Cross armbreaker. Sabre is able to get his foot on the bottom rope since they were very close.

Jaxon let's go right before the ref reaches five. The ref tells him to back off. Jason starts to get up but Jaxon catches him with a Spinning Toe Kick to the back of the head. Jaxon then grabs Jason by the arm to pull him to his knees. He holds his arm while playfully grazing his boot against Sabres face showing dominance. But this just irks Jason who slaps his foot away before standing on his feet and looks at Jaxon angry. Jason slaps Caruso right across the face, before starting to do his Kobashi chops. Jaxon's chest is as red as crayon as Jason slows down. Then Jason picks down as Jaxon then backs into the ropes and drops to his knees. Jason then lifts him up and Irish Whips him. Jason connects with the Best Dropkick in the business. Jason pins Jaxon

1…..

2…

Kick Out.

Jason then climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Jason dives off with an Elbow Drop, but Jaxon catches his arm in the Cross Armbreaker. The crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' as Jaxon pulls on the arm. After a long time in the hold, Jason sits up and tries to roll up Caruso.

1…

2…

Caruso lets go. Sabre gets to his feet but Jaxon is up first and attempts a Roaring Elbow, but Jason ducks underneath and attempts a Final Blow. But Jaxon puts him in the Cobra Clutch, trying to do the DWK! Jason Sabre knows better and quickly grabs the ropes before he can fully lock it in. Sabre grabs it, forcing Jaxon to let go. Jaxon backs up before running towards Jason and hitting a innovated Sliding German Suplex, sending himself onto the floor as Sabre lands on his neck in the ring. Jaxon then makes his way up to the top and hits a Twisting Moonsault on Jason. Caruso goes for the pin.

1….

2…..

Jason barely gets his shoulder up! Jaxon pulls Jason to his feet immediately and sets him for the Mystery Machine (Crosslegged Emerald Flowsion), but Jason lands behind him. Jaxon turns around into a Slingblade. Sabre wastes no time to climb up to the top turnbuckle. Sabre waits for Jaxon to get up and Jason tries the Final Hour (High Fly Flow). He hits it but Jaxon rolls through it into the pin.

1…

2…

Jason kicks out, but Jaxon traps him in the Snap or Crack (Kimura Lock). Jason looks like he's about to tap, but the crowd starts a 'Go Ace!' chant to will him on. Jason wills himself to his feet while Jaxon still has the hold in while on his feet. Jaxon drops to a knee and tries to pull him down, but Sabre isn't going down. Jason then drives his knee right into Jaxon's face, causing Jaxon to let go. Jason shakes off his hand and sees the position that Jaxon is in. Jason connects with Final Resolution! Jason pins Jaxon

1…

2….

Kick out!

Jason is stunned and looks at the ref who confirms it was only a two. Then Jason looks down at Jaxon. Jason taunts for the Final Blow as Jaxon slowly gets to his feet. Jason goes for it, but Jaxon catches him in midair in the D.W.K again! Jason swings his free arm around as Jaxon desperately tries to get his legs around Jason to fully lock it in, but Jason is shaking too much. Jason runs toward the corner and like Bret Hart runs up the turnbuckles and falls back into a pinning position on Jaxon.

1…

2….

Jaxon lets go and kicks but, but gets on his feet to eat a Final Blow! Jason hooks his leg.

1….

2….

3!

"Here is your winner and the winner of the NAW Grand Prix and the FIRST EVER NAW Global Champion, Jason Sabre!" Announces Justin as the crowd explodes in cheers while Jason lays in the ring exhausted.

"It is all over and after two grueling nights, Jason Sabre has won the NAW Championship in after three absolute classics in a row with another one last night." Don said as Sabre sits up and is handed the title, before being presented with a trophy and an oversized 500,000 dollar check

"Jason Sabre has won the Grand Prix and the Global Championship. Tonight he celebrates but he has many people with a claim for the title after him." Tony said as Jason raises the title next to the trophy with the large check leaning against it as Confetti and balloons falls from the top of the Ballroom

"That's for another night. As for now, let's celebrate the birth of NAW! What a night" Don said before the show fades to black

* * *

**NAW Queens Cup Card:**

Quarter Final: Sofia Reynoso vs Savanna Star

Quarter Final: Natalia Rodriguez vs Ava Knight

Quarter Final: Lacey Alvarez vs Roxy Rotten

Quarter Final: Alexis Espinoza vs Reiko Sakaki

Semi-Final: Sofia Reynoso/Savanna Star vs Natalia Rodriguez/Ava Knight

Semi-Finals: Lacey Alvarez/Roxy Rotten vs Alexis Espinoza/Reiko Sakaki

6 Man Tag Team Match: Jason Sabre & Detrick Cyrus vs Chris Wolf & Fenris

Queens Cup Final, NAW Womens Championship: Sofia Reynoso/Savanna Star/Natalia Rodriguez/Ava Knight vs Lacey Alvarez/Roxy Rotten/Alexis Espinoza/Reiko Sakaki


	5. NAW Queens Cup

We have a cold open in the Odeum Expo Center on September 6th, 2020 in Chicago, Villa Park, Illinois. The crowd is absolutely on the fire as we pan across the arena. We eventually land on Mike Tenay and Don West.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the professor Mike Tenay and we are in store for a landmark night in this history of Professional Wrestling as NAW will crown their first NAW Womens Champion and award the first ever Queen's Cup." Mike said as the Camera pans over

"Mike, I am so excited to see you. You look as old as ever, my friend and I am glad that I am sharing this commentator's booth with you tonight. Let's get this show on the road." Don exclaims

**(Women by Ke$ha)**

"This is your opening contest and it is apart of the Queens Cup. First, from Cincinnati, Savanna Star!" Announces Justin to basically no reaction, before realizing her opponent which causes them to boo the 5'2 cheerleader.

**(Ay ay ay by Snow Tha Product)**

"And her opponent, representing La Rebelion, from Mexico City, The Peoples Champion, Sofia Reynoso." Announces Justin to a massive pop from 5500 people in Chicago.

The bell rings at both Star and Sofia head to the center of the ring from their respective corners. The two exchange unpleasantries, Sofia asking Sofia if the cast for the Bring it on reboot will need a replacement after she whips her ass. Star goes to respond, but Sofia drops her with a right hand to the jaw. Star hits the mat momentarily, but quickly gets back to his feet. And once she does, Sofia drops her again. Star goes down once more, and yet again quickly gets back up. Sofia looks for a third right hand, but Star ducks under this one, and by the time Sofia realizes this, Star has turned her around and connected with a knife edge chop right to Sofia's chest. Star chops Sofia again, and then has so much force that it sends the bigger Sofia stammering backwards onto the ropes. Its there that Savanna Star whips Sofia to the opposing ropes and when the Mexican Woman comes back, Star connects with a picture perfect dropkick to Sofia Reynoso's chin. Sofia hits the mat, and Star goes for the first pinfall of the match¦

1

2

Sofia kicks out.

"Savannah Star coming out on the attack here!" Don West said

"He needs to Don. With a wrestler with talent like Sofia Reynoso, if you give her an opening, she can beat you." Mike said

Star gets back to her feet as Sofia is getting to a knee. Star bounces off the ropes and comes back at Sofia with a low dropkick to the face. The move sends Sofia back to the mat, and Star quickly heads to the outside apron. She stands on the apron, looking down on Sofia and slingshotting herself back in the ring with a Spingboard 450 splash right on Sofia's chest. The move drives the air out of Sofia's lungs, making her gasp for air as Star makes another cover!

1!

2!

Sofia kicks out with authority!

Star goes back on the offensive after Sofia kicks out. She grabs Sofia Reynoso by the neck and lifts her to his feet, before quickly lifting Sofia off the mat and slamming her right back down with a quick scoop slam. Star heads to the far turnbuckle and begins her ascension to the top. She finally reaches the pinnacle, and steadies herself as he waits for Sofia to get to his feet. Sofia Reynoso has been watching Star the entire time though, so as Star is climbing, she is on one knee resting, and finally when"The Star of NAW' reached the top, Sofia dives at the closet set of ropes, which causes Star to stagger and lose his balance.

"Rough landing for Savannah Star there." Don West said

Don is right. Star landed on the top turnbuckle and is in obvious pain. Sofia goes after her, climbing the top rope and soon both women are perched on the top. As Sofia and Star both stand on the top rope, Sofia throws her opponen's arm over her shoulder and brings Star down to the mat with a vicious top rope superplex. The ring shakes as both women crash on it, hard, eliciting a gasp from Chicago. They both lie motionless for a second as the referee starts his ten count...

1!

2!

3!

4!

Sofia starts crawling over to Star and throws a shoulder over her, pinning her in the process!

1!

2!

Star kicks out!

Both women use the ropes to get to their feet, and Star is the first to charge. She runs at Sofia, but Sofia Reynoso drops to his belly, and Star hops over her bouncing off the far ropes in the process. Sofia gets back to her feet faster than Star would have anticipated, and when the gap between the two closes, Sofia is able to wraps his arms around Star's waist and toss her with a overhead belly to belly suplex. Star flies across the ring and Sofia crawls over to her and goes for another cover!

1!

2!

Star gets a foot on the bottom rope.

Sofia gets back to his feet, and immediately gets in the referee's face. The ref tries to explain that Star had his foot on the ropes, but Sofia doesn't want to hear it. Claiming that he probably worked for the NFL and NBA before coming here.

"Sofia might want to be careful; she doesn't want to get disqualified. Who knows when she'll get another shot like this? The Womens title, this awesome trophy and a hundred thousand dollars is a lot." Mike Tenay

"This crowd would riot if this ends with Sofia getting disqualified." Don West said

With Sofiaâ s back turned, Star is able to dropkick the Popular woman in the back. The momentum is enough to send Sofia through the second rope and to the arena floor. Star wants to go after Sofia, but the referee stops her so he can start counting Sofia out!

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

Star gets tired of waiting and bounces off the ropes before coming back and diving through the opposing ones, taking Sofia down with a suicide dive. Star gets back to his feet and smiles at the camera, before turning her attention back to Sofia. She grabs Sofia by the head and throws her back in the ring, where Sofia rolls somewhat and gives Star enough room to climb from the floor to the top turnbuckle. Sofia stands up right into a Diving Crossbody which turns into a pin!

1!

2!

Sofia kicks out!

Savanna Star smacks the mat in frustration, not believing Sofia kicked out again. She gets to his feet, and signals that it's over as the crowd boos, chanting 'Sofia!" loudly

" Savannah Star may be kicking it into another gear. We may see the Make a wish very soon, which is a basically a Corkscrew moonsault turned into a Elbow Drop." Mike Tenay explains

Star climbs up to the top turnbuckle and goes for Make a Wish, but Sofia shoots up to her feet. While Savanna Star is Moonsaulting, Sofia jumps up in the air and catches her with a Knee Strike to the mouth! Savanna crashes as we can see that Sofia busted Star's mouth and the cheerleader is bleeding through her teeth. Sofia pulls her up and does a lifting Double Underhook DDT, before going for the pin.

1!

2!

3? No!

Star kicks out to the dismay of Sofia. Sofia Reynoso gets back to his feet, where he looks out into the sea of people, all of which choose to cheer her at the moment. She smiles then soon turns her attention back to Star, who is on one knee trying to get back to his feet. Sofia puts his hands on his knees as she patiently stalks her opponent.

"The end is near. I've seen that look in Sofia's eyes before." Don West said

Star finally gets back to his feet and realizes where he is. She turns around carefully. When he does, Sofia Reynoso is there to meet her with a Discus Boot to the gut. Sofia does indeed attempt to go for the Gran Final (Weapon X), but while Savanna is put in the Gory position, Savannah Star slips down into a Sunset Flip

1

2!

Sofia kicks out!

3! The crowd begins to throw trash!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Savanna Star!" Announces Justin as loud 'bullshit' chants are heard

"She kicked out way before three! Sofia Reynoso got screwed!" Don West said as the ref quickly exited the ring with Savanna Star following not to far behind as Sofia sits up pissed off.

"What the hell happened?!" Questions Mike Tenay, frustrated by the result of our opening match as Sofia stands up. Sofia grabs a microphone as Savanna Star's theme song fades away

"No, hell no. I kicked out at two. What the hell is going? I kicked out. I fucking kicked out of that lame ass sunset flip. Yet that Great Value Arianna Grande looking bitch got awarded the match. That means I don't get to win the Queens Cup, the money and the Womens Championship. Nuh uh. There ain't no thank you next here. I got screwed out of the Supernova's because of my gender. I'm not getting screwed out because the company hired a referee who doesn't know that you stop counting when a wrestler kicks out. Get that bitch and that dopey looking referee out here. We're restarting this shit, right now or some heads are gonna be driven into the ground. Women and Man." Sofia said to a huge pop

**(All I do is Win by DJ Khaled plays)**

The reaction was thunderous as Papa Hawk stepped out into the odeum Expo Center. Dressed in a fur coat with his purple pimp hat. He walks down to the ring as the Chicago crowd is marking out over the hometown god. Loud 'Papa Hawk' chants as his music fades down.

"Now, now, now, Sophie-"

"It's Sofia and if you get it wrong again, I'll whip your ass in front of your whole goddamn city." Sofia threatens to 'Oohs'

"Tsk tsk, sweetheart. You can't do that to good ol' Papa Hawk. Especially when ya man is the official Commissioner of Nonstop Attitude Wrestling!" Papa Hawk announces to a standing ovation.

"Commissioner huh? That's great. Get that bitch back out here and restart the match." Sofia demands

"Sofia, here's the thing...Savanna's a cheerleader...you...you're no better than a Skona from the ghetto." Papa Hawk said to 'ooh's' "That' means I ain't listening to ya. The Champion of NAW isn't going to be a low class girl like you. Heck, you losing is a win-win. With the way you look, you'll probably be thrown over the wall next week."

And with that joke, Sofia decks Papa Hawk with a right hand sending him to the mat. Sofia mounts him and goes in with lefts and rights before the security team pull her off. Papa Hawk crawls to the mic.

"You can't even compose yourself like a Champion. I was just joking snowflake!" Papa Hawk said, getting his hometown to boo him. "You know what. Get her out of here. You're banned, you hear me, 'Chica', Banned. That's spelled B-A-nned!"

"This ain't over!" Sofia shouts as security roughly pulls her out of the ring. Papa Hawk stands in the ring looking down at Sofia while holding his jaw.

"Let Sofia In!" Chants Chicago as she's escorted out. Papa Hawk looks at the crowd, before looking over to Justin.

"Start the next match right now!" Papa Hawk demands before leaving

**(I Burn by Jeff & Casey Lee Williams)**

"This is a quarter final match in the Queens Cup. First, from El Paso, Texas. Natalia Rodriguez!" Announces Justin to a big pop mixed with boos carrying over from the previous segment

**(Again by Flyleaf)**

"Now her opponent, from Manchester, England, representing Revolution, Ava Knight." Announces Justin a decent reaction that also got boos due to the last segment (Which is louder, because Ava's not as popular as Natalia.)

The crowd chants 'Let Sofia in' for at least two minutes after Ava's music stops. Once they finish getting it out of their systems, the bell rings as Ava tries a Superkick right off the bat only for Natalia to duck. Natalia only attempts a Superkick, but Ava sidesteps her. The crowd claps as they have a stand off. Ava tries to do a lock up but Natalia ducks under her arms and steps behind her. Ava turns around and ducks underneath an Enziguri, before pulling Natalia up by her tights and hitting a Back Suplex. Ava gets to her feet…

"Nyx Rosewood, what the hell is she doing here?" Questions Mike as she appears on the ring apron.

"The feud between Revolution and The New Shield is about to bleed into the Queen's Cup" Don said.

And it does as Nyx Rosewood steps into the ring, unbeknownst to Ava who has her back to her and is focused on Natalia who's getting up. Nyx delivers a dropkick to Natalia Rodriguez! The crowd boos again as the ref calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner and advancing to fight Savanna Star, Natalia Rodriguez" Announces Justin, before Ava tries to go after Nyx only to get something sprayed in her eyes!

"The women has pepper spray! Goddammit!" Don West screams before Nyx delivers Nemesis Blade (Sweet Chin Music) to Ava Knight. Natalia Rodriguez gets to her feet, only to get pepper sprayed herself and given her own Nemesis Blade. The crowd boos as Nyx Rosewood stands tall.

* * *

In the Ruffian's van, Jaxon Caruso, Alex Drake and Ricky Vasquez are in a That's 70's Show style smoke circle as smoke is seen rising in front of Ricky.

"I can't believe you lost to the Ace man." Ricky said

"I can't believe it's not butter." Jaxon said holding up a carton of the product. "With this, I'm going to be ten pounds lighter for the rematch at NAW Caruso-Sabre Two, next month"

"Dude, did you hear about Sofia getting kicked out a tournament unfairly again," Alex said

"Yeah man. What a bunch of crap. I hope Sofia breaks Trell's arm." Jaxon said

"I hope she returns my fanmail." Ricky said

"You mean the one with your spotted dick." Alex said

"Hell yeah, I baked it myself man." Ricky said proudly

"Hey guys. Don't you two have to fight The New Shield guys at Caruso-Sabre Two?" Jaxon asked

"Don't worry man. We have to win on the show named after you. We got this, right Ricky?" Alex said, before the camera pans out to Ricky Vasquez on a laptop.

"Yeah. I'm studying Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins fanfiction in preparation." Ricky said

"Dude, it's Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black." Alex Drake said

"Oh..." Ricky said, before looking at his laptop. "Nope. No Raptor and Aiden. Shit ton of Furno/Ash though."

"Man, I ship Ash Russo with Rayleen's broken arm." Jaxon said

"I ship him with Alexis." Alex said

"I ship him with Roman." Ricky said causing Jaxon and Alex to stop to look at him, offended.

"If we're talking that type of fanfiction, Azriel is number one." Jaxon protests

"No, it's Jasper, obviously," Alex said

The three all look at each other before diving at each other to fight. Of course, Jaxon Caruso wins.

* * *

**(All Around Me by Flyleaf)**

"The following contest is a Quarter-Final match in the Queens Cup. First, Lacey Alvarez." Announced Justin to a decent pop

**(My Evil Ways by The Nearly Deads)**

"And her opponent, Roxy Rotten" Announces Justin to almost no reaction

The bell rings. Roxy explodes out of the corner with a Running Front Dropkick knocking Lacey into the turnbuckle back first. Roxy picks her up before Irish Whipping Lacey towards the opposite corner. Roxy runs toward Lacey, but Lacey steps out of the corner and catches Roxy with a Spinning Heel kick. Lacey goes to the ring apron, waiting for Roxy to get it up. Lacey goes for a Springboard Forearm Smash, but Roxy sidesteps the move. Roxy puts Lacey in a Waist Lock, but Lacey elbows her a couple times on the side of the head to make her let go. Lacey goes a Handspring Discus Kick and it connects! Lacey hooks a leg.

1!

2!

Kick out!

Lacey waits for Roxy to get to a kneeling position and then hits a Crescent Kick. Lacey drags her up to her feet and hits the Beautiful Disaster (Reverse Poisoned Frankensteiner)! Lacey then climbs up to the top turnbuckle, signaling for Final Flight (Eclipse). Lacey dives off when Roxy gets up, but Roxy swats her in midair with a Stiff Clothesline. Roxy then tries to hit the Queen's Crown (Lumbar Check), but Lacey backflips in midair to avoid the move and land on her feet. While Roxy is on the ground, Lacey does a Standing Shooting Star Press. Lacey hooks a leg

1

2!

Kick out!

Lacey picks Roxy up and sets her up for Silent Whisper (Ripcord Spanish Fly). Roxy counters with a headbutt when Lacey tries to pull her in. Roxy then connects with the Queen's Crown! Roxy Rotten pins Lacey.

1!

2!

3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Roxy Rotten." Justin said to very light heat

"An impressive first match for Roxy Rotten, but Lacey put up a heck of a fight." Don West said

"The Queen of Cockneys is bringing over the British Style to NAW and after this debut, we could be looking at a darkhorse to win the NAW Women's title and the Queens Cup." Mike said

* * *

Papa Hawk is seen walking down the hallway with a smile on his face, before a hand grabs his arm. Papa Hawk pulls away and turns to see Christopher Helmsley standing in front of him.

"What the hell do think you're doing son? You don't touch me like that." Papa Hawk said

"I'm not your son. If I was, I'd looking like a C rate wrestler. But speaking of your son. Why is someone like that in the NAW Grand Prix while I had to sit in catering to watch it. I should be the NAW Global Champion right now-" Christopher Helmsley complains

"Not my problem boy. Maybe you'll get a shot in a couple years." Papa Hawk said, before walking away, leaving Helmsley scowling.

* * *

**(****Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face by Mick Gordon & Ali Edwards)**

"This is the Quarter Final match in the Queens Cup. First, from Osaka Japan, The Zero Fighter Reiko Sakaki." Justin said to barely a reaction

**(Paper Planes by MIA)**

"And her opponent, representing La Rebelion, 'Queen of the South' Alexis Espinoza!" Announces Justin to a very big pop

Reiko offers a handshake to Alexis. Alexis looks like she's about to shake, but throws up the La Rebelion set instead to a big pop...

**(All I Do is win by DJ Khaled)**

"Oh no, Papa Hawk is back and I don't expect good things after Alexis' best friend was kicked out earlier in the show after being screwed" Mike said

"Alexis, Reiko, I am glad that I caught you both before the match. You see, Alexis, your friend, Sofia decided to put her hands on me. She is a wild animal. And by association, so are you. You're both little chihuahuas. Unlike birds which need to rope free. Little rat face looking dogs like you and your band of illegal's who can't take a joke belong in this..." Papa Hawk said before pointing up to the ceiling where a Steel Cage is seen lowering. "Enjoy the new match type, chica."

Alexis looks annoyed at Papa Hawk, who smirks and then walks backstage. Once the bell sounds, the two opponents circle the ring, that intense stare down between them finally breaks as they round on one another and finally make a quick lunge for one another that turns into a lock up, with Alexis gaining the upper hand right off the bat despite being much smaller, tucking Reikos head under her arm and going for a headlock, with her signature latin fire. But Reiko instead shoving Alexis forward where she rebounds off the ropes and is met with a hard right hand by Reiko. As Alexis leans slightly down, checking her lip for blood she doesn't see Reiko crouching down slightly, readying herself before finally delivering a sharp kick to Alexis's face as she blindly turns. Alexis is fallen and Reiko goes for an early pin, but doesn't get far in that before Alexis kicks out. Bouncing on the mat and landing face down upon it, Reiko is quick to recover but Alexis is ready for her, kipping up to her feet and connecting with a Jumping Heel kick to take her down.

"Alexis is all defiance here, refusing to be intimidated by the bigger woman!" Don Said

"She saw her best friend get screwed and get kicked out of the arena today. Alexis might be 5'2 at most, but she is heated more than ever tonight. That doesn't fare well for Reiko." Mike said

Alexis puts Reiko in a headlock. As Reiko struggles to push out of it; using all of her force as she rams Alexis's back right into the cage side! Alexis lets out a small yelp of pain; releasing Reiko instantly as she grabbed her back…giving Reiko the ultimate opportunity. As Alexis groaned pointing to her back in pain; Reiko forced her by the arm, throwing her with great velocity across the ring as Alexis came hard off the ropes! Reiko taking a run and what looked to be a spear…but as Alexis seemed to be one step ahead of her opponent? Alexis counters with a double foot stomp to the back. Alexis then throws rights and lefts; slaps and a stiff beat down ensued on Reiko while kneeling next to her as Alexis grabbed her by the hair; slamming her head onto the mat before being forced off by the ref.

"Remember when Papa Hawk called Alexis a Chihuahua? She looks like a undomesticated pitbull right now!" Don said

As Alexis had that angry look across her face; she flipped back her hair out of her face, clearly angry with everything that's happened tonight…stalking Reiko as she pulled herself up gently making use of the ropes; grabbing her head as she tried to shake off the cobwebs; while all the while Alexis leant over gently, her eyes fixated on Reiko like a cobra waiting to strike…watching and calculating Reikos every move as Reiko eventually made her way to her feet! Alexis took the running leap at her opponent! Trying to hit what looked to be a stinger splash on Reiko against the steel…as Alexis ran with full force; in an attempt to crush Reiko! But as she inched that much closer; Reiko dropped down to the mat again; taking down the top rope with her as Alexis crashed and burned into the steel once again! Alexiss face bouncing off the steel as Reiko came in behind her trying to capitalise with a school boy pin…

1!

2!

Alexis kicked out!

Reiko collapsing off as she uses the ropes once again to get to her feet…thankfully faster than her opponent; as Alexis remained on the floor grabbing her neck. As Alexis remained on the canvas; Reiko was pleased watching ever second of Alexis's agony…grabbing her by the back of the neck as she forced her to her feet. She dragged her towards the far corner; a large scream could be heard as Reiko had some choice words for Alexis! Slamming her head into the cage after every sentence as Reiko seemed damn well possessed! Her eyes widening; as Alexis's face smashed off the steel cage side at least five times! Reiko trying to finish off Alexis…as she scraped her face across the side like a cheese grater.

As Reiko continues to punish her opponent the fans side with the more well know Alexis with chants of her name and as Reiko goes for one last smash against the cage; she is set aside as Alexis fights back with a mean elbow to her gut! Reiko being forced to back off; as Alexis takes the run at Reiko landing with a Running Huricanrana! Alexis follows up with a Handspring Standing Moonsault before she continued with an Front Flip leg drop; Reiko grabbing her throat in pain…as Alexis snarled down at the debuting woman and looked to be physically destroying bit by bit as a small drop of blood ran down her nose from the cage attack. The look of her own blood certainly didn't sit well with Alexis; as she nailed Reiko with a direct kick to the gut once more! Lifting her up gently as Alexis nails her once again directly in the stomach! Taking her down to one knee. But Reiko is one tough customer and doesn't take long to recover, setting toward Alexis again as she gets shakily to her feet. Alexis sees her coming though and ducks out of the way. Reiko growls in frustration and turns around to see Alexis's attempt a forearm. But Reiko grabs Alexis arm and pulls her down into a drop toe hold. Landing an elbow drop immediately followed by another. But Reiko grasps her leg, hauling her over to the centre of the ring and flips Alexis onto her stomach. It's the Texas Cloverleaf! But Alexis isn't tapping out, that much is clear to everyone, including Reiko who finally releases the hold, wiping sweat from her brow quickly before walking slowly back to Alexis's prone form. It's obvious that Alexis has taken quite a bit of punishment thus far but she somehow finds the inner strength to shove Reiko backward with her feet when she reaches down to pick her up from the mat.

As Reiko is taken back a bit from the kick of Alexis; She is eyeing up her opponent once again as Alexis gently rises to her feet. Reiko giving Alexis the chance; as both women grapple up once again! Both women pushing and shoving at each other! Neither one getting the distinct advantage until Reiko breaks the hold with a mean stomp on the knee of Alexis! Alexis being broken down to one knee at this point; as Reiko continues with the assault with a running knee to the face! Alexis falling back as the back of her head smashes off the steel cage door! The lock refusing to budge…as Alexiss head rests on the second rope; the shot alone looking to have taken her out of the game as even Reiko looks shocked…not even expecting Alexis to fall back onto the steel as the ref looks on in horror.

"I don't even think Reiko wanted that to happen to Alexis Mike! Papa Hawk is a big jerk for this bad idea! Poor Alexis…" Don wants

As Reiko gently stalks Alexis; she approaches her gradually…putting one foot forward as she reaches towards Alexis cautiously; Alexiss eyes flicking back and forth as Reiko looks cautious…what has she done to Alexis?! As the ref looks on; Reiko pushes forward as she looks to put an end to it once and for all…grabbing the hair of Alexis…but whats this?! Almost on the precise second Reiko grabs Alexis; Alexis retaliates as she monkey flips her over the turnbuckles and sends Reiko back and legs first into the steel cage door! The door breaking open as Reiko crumbles down to the floor in pain; Alexis was playing Possum all along! As the fans chants 'Holy Shit' loudly; Reiko laid on the canvas in pain; the door swinging open as Alexis gazed down at Reiko…then at the outside world; stuck with the choice into whether to escape? With a shake of the head; Alexis demanded the refs on the outside lock the door…she was FAR from done…as she gently approached Reiko; grabbing her by the hair and pulling her in. Alexis hits the Punalada (Backstabber). Alexis hooks the leg

1!

2!

Thr..

No! It wasn't over…as Reiko triumphantly raised her shoulder; still in pain however…as Alexis shook her head out of pure frustration. The crowd actually clapped for the kick out and then started a 'This is Awesome' chant. Alexis sneered down at the body of her opponent; she turned her back on her slowly ascending to the turnbuckle. The fans going crazy as Reiko lay in the middle of the ring next to motionless…the steel cage taking its tow on her back; as Alexis looked down on Reiko…then at the top of the cage!

"What in the world is this women thinking Don?!" Mike said

"I don't know Mike! But I don't think she's satisfied with the top rope?! Oh god, this is going to be insane!" Don West said

Alexis scowling down on Reiko as she screamed the words "You'll pay for Papa Hawk's sins you fucking bitch" before making the long trip to the top of the cage; the fans going crazy…as Alexis stood on the top grabbing onto the supporting rope proudly! As the fans screamed; Alexis looking down…then up as she leapt high into the air with no hesitation ! This was it…Alexis flipped high into the air with a Crossing Borders (Shooting Star Knee Drop) the fans going crazy as she flew through the air…and it looked like for a second she was going to hit it! Reiko lying on the mat grabbing her back in pain; but as Alexis came moments away from a knock out impact; Reiko moved out of the way JUST in the nick of time! Alexis crashing and burning…throwing everything out there and getting nothing…as the fans chanted "Holy shit" time and time again before starting the first ever 'N-A-W' chant…

"She might have blown her freaking knees out! This is awesome!" Don West nearly loses his voice

"This is Nonstop Attitude Wrestling! And the Queens Cup and NAW Womens Championship means the world to every girl in the back" Mike said

The repetitive chant sending shivers down your spine; Reiko crawls back to her feet, stumbling sideways into the cage and holding on to it for support for a moment as she gets her breath. The referee checking on Alexis he declares her okay although she seems to be anything but. Slowly, she turns onto her side and Reiko is ready, moving forward and grabbing Alexis by the hair as she gets back to her feet. With a signal out to the crowd she gets a cheer in return, then sets her up. Nailing her with a Tornado DDT. Reiko then sits up on her knees and looks up at the steel cage. The crowd cheers loudly as Reiko climbs up to the top of the Steel Cage. Every in Chicago is on their feet at this point as Reiko has her back turned. Reiko goes for the Angel Dive (Double Rotation Moonsault) off the fifteen foot cage. The crowd is amazement as she pulls it off, only to fall onto the knees of Alexis! Alexis pulls her into a desperate Inside cradle as the crowd counts along

1!

2!

3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to fight Roxy Rotten, Alexis Espinoza!" Announces Justin as the crowd give both women a standing ovation

"What a performance by both girls in an awesome steel cage match." Said Don West

"Remember that Alexis still has to compete at least one more time tonight and if she somehow gets past that, she has the finals and I don't think Papa Hawk will make it easy for her." Mike Tenay said as the cage raises and Alexis gets her hand raised to a big pop.

* * *

In the interview area, Ced sits down

"So Ced, you have a match with CJ Hawk at-"

"I know at Ced vs Hawk two. The main event rematch that everyone has been waiting for since I defeated him at the Grand Prix." Ced said

"The event is called Caruso vs Sabre Two."

"That's not a funny joke." Ced said. "Regardless, I expect the same result. You see I have been training very hard in preparation for this match. I have to Popeyes, KFC, Chick-Fil-A and other chicken based restraunts and fried a lot of birds. Therefore, I know exactly what I'm going to do in my rematch with CJ Hawk to beat him again. CJ, I know that you've been studying the types of that five star classic that I put on against you. I want you to know that I have come up with another brilliant strategy to beat you, so your studying of my superior wrestling ability won't work, you bird-brained Nerd!"

* * *

**(I Burn by Casey and Jeff Lee Williams play)**

"The following contest is-" Suddenly Natalia is thrown out onto the top of the stage. The music cuts as Natalia is laid out. Suddenly, Christopher Helmsley steps out onto the stage with a sledgehammer and instant heat greeting him. He walks down to the ring and enters it, with a scowl on his face as he snatches the mic from Justin and kicks him out of the ring.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I think this match has been canceled and Savanna Star is going to advance to the finals, because Natalia Rodriguez unfortunatly suffered an injury." Christopher Helmsley said to boos

"Do you know why? Because she's weak. This entire roster is weak. I can take out everyone in that locker room if I wanted to and maybe I should, because management is too weak minded. I was told that I'd get a title shot in one year...maybe. Maybe? One year? Do these people not know who I am? Do they not know my bloodline. I am the Next Evolution in Professional Wrestling. I know that this is supposed to be a game...but I don't play it by your rules, I play it by my own, because I AM THE GAME."

And with that declaration, the crowd boos louder chanting 'You suck'

"I should've been in the Grand Prix instead of talentless hacks like Ced. I was a better prospect than Christian McIntyre. I am more legitimate than Jaxon Caruso. I have more class than a street rat like Jesus Garza. You guys want to chant 'Let Sofia in' for some woman who should be selling narcotics to your moronic children. How about 'Let Christopher in'? WHere the hell was my movement during the Grand Prix when I am the most naturally gifted wrestler on this or any other roster. I dare you- any of you, to find anyone better than me-"

**(Nemesis by FFDP plays)**

"Oh...my...goodness...look at that man!" Don West exclaims as a 6'10 Robert Reeves strolls down to the ring.

"Who the hell-" Was all Christian Helmsley could say before being picked up and dropped with a sitting Spinebuster to a big pop from a crowd that was annoyed by Helmsley. Nemesis begins to play again as he steps out of the ring and walks backstage.

"Thank you Reeves!" Cheers Don West

"It looks like Natalia won't be advancing, but I have been told that she will receive a title match at a future date." Mike Tenay said. "Wait a minute Don...I just got word that Alexis Espinoza vs Roxy Rotten is now a hardcore match. Papa Hawk is stacking the deck against La Rebelion's girls tonight and it's disgusting!"

* * *

Savanna Star is seen watching on a television screen what just happened with a smile on her face. That's when Jesus Garza and Rey Aguayo appear next to her, each on one side.

"Hey holmes looks who it is." Rey said

"A fine ass white girl." Jesus said

"Yeah, but it's also the chick that benefited from that ref's screw up and just got handed a spot in the finals because of Christopher Helmsley. Something smells fishy." Rey Aguayo said putting his face right next to Savanna.

"Get away from me." Savanna said, pushing Rey away.

"Hey, that means she likes you man." Jesus chimes in.

"No it doesn't. I don't like being accused of something I had no part in. As far as I'm concerned, I beat Sofia and I also beat Natalia by forfeit. It doesn't matter if it's your girl Alexis or Roxy Rotten. I'll beat them too. And there's no one that can take away that, the Queens Cup or The NAW Womens Championship away from me." Savanna said

"You're screwing with the wrong faction Pendeja." Rey Aguayo said, before walking away, leaving Jesus alone with her.

"Hey listen. After you get your face fucked up by Alexis, how about you put a bag over it, cut a mouth hole and let me fuck up your face in a different way." Jesus Garza said before getting slapped. Savanna walks away, disgusted and in a huff. "Where are you going? I didn't give you my hotel room number!"

* * *

**(My Evil Ways by the Nearly Deads)**

"This is a Hardcore match in the Queen's Cup. First, Roxy Rotten!" Announces Justin to a little bit of heat

**(Paper Planes by MIA)**

"And her opponent, Alexis Espinoza!" Announces Justin to a huge pop, bigger than her last one after that epic cage match.

Roxy and Alexis hook up with a collar and elbow tie up as the bell rings, and Roxy quickly uses her speed to go behind Alexis . Roxy wastes very little time, hoisting Alexis overhead and bringing her down to the mat with a German Suplex. Roxy doesn't unhook her hands, but instead keeps them locked, bringing both Alexis and herself back to her feet and suplexing her a second time. Roxy once more holds onto Alexis and brings her back up, only to Suplex her a third time. This time Roxy releases her arms as Alexis crashes to the mat. Roxy wastes no time in attacking once more, as Alexis gets to a knee, Roxy bounces off the near ropes and brings both of her feet to Alexis's face with a sickening low dropkick. Alexis hits the mat again, and Rotten goes for the first cover of the match!

1!

2!

Alexis kicks out.

"Roxy trying to end this early. I don't think she wants this to turn Hardcore, not against someone of Alexis's caliber." Mike Tenay said

Roxy gets off of Alexis and quickly heads to the turnbuckle. Roxy climbs the ropes until she reaches its top, and she waits for Alexis to get to her feet. Once Alexis finally does, Roxy jumps right off, looking for a Double Axe Handle Smash, but Alexis is able to kick her square in the gut as she is flying off the ropes. Roxy doubles over in pain, and Alexis quickly places Roxy's head between her arms and twists around, hitting her with a Sitout Neckbreaker. Roxy hits the mat hard, and Alexis goes for her first cover of the match!

1!

2!

Roxy rolls a shoulder.

Alexis quickly gets off her opponent, and rolls under the bottom rope to the arena floor. From there,she pulls the ring apron up, looking for anything that she can find.

"This is what you were taking about Mike. Alexis has to be comfortable in a hardcore environment. She's a tough little lady" Mike said

Alexis finally finds something; a Stop Sign. She pulls the big octagon shaped piece of weaponry from under the ring, but she wasn't quick enough because Roxy Rotten has had time to recover and from the inside of the ring, Roxy baseball slides the Stop sign right into the face of Alexis . Alexis falls to the floor, grabbing her face as both Roxy and the referee exit the ring Now Roxy picks up the Stop sign, and waits to Alexis to get up. . When Alexis does, Roxy hoists the sign right above her head and brings it down onto Alexis's skull. The thud is sickening and Alexis drops to the floor once more. Roxy lifts the limp body of Alexis back to her feet, before tossing her into the steel barricade. Alexis rests back first on the barricade as Roxy charges towards her. Alexis is able to lower her shoulder as Roxy charges though, which elevates the Cockney and sends her flying into the crowd.

"These two are literally fighting in the people!" Don West said

"Get the fans away from this fight." Mike said

Roxy lands back first on the steel concrete, and some fans try and lay a hand on the fallen warrior. Security quickly moves them out of the way though, and after everyone has dispersed, Alexis balances herself on the barricade and swiftly jumps off, dropping a Rotating Dropkick into Roxy's chest.

Alexis quickly gets up and grabs Roxy by the head, before lifting her to her feet and throwing her back at the barricade. From there, Alexis clotheslines Roxy back to the ringside floor and soon goes after her. Roxy is crawling on the arena floor, trying to get away from Alexis . She eventually crawls over to the ringside tech area, and motions for the timekeeper to get out her chair so she can use it. Alexis is unaware and when she grabs Roxy by the hair, Roxy turns around and strikes her in the gut with the folded chair. Alexis doubles over in pain, and Roxy gets to her feet before cracking the chair over Alexis's back. Alexis falls to the floor, and Roxy begins to repeatedly bring the chair down on Alexis's spine. One shot after another after another after another. The count eventually reaches have a dozen chair shots to the back of Alexis Espinoza before Roxy finishes. Roxy holds the chair up, and the dents in it tell the story as a decent 'Roxy sucks' chant begins. Alexis is in obvious pain as Roxy lifts her to her feet before throwing her back in the ring and covering her!

1!

2!

Alexis kicks out again!

"Wow! After an assault like that I'm surprised Alexis isn't out of it after that, plus the cage match." Mike Tenay said

"Don't be. The Queen of the South is one tough woman. She's fighting, not only for herself, but also Sofia, who screwed out of the tournament." Don West said

Roxy gets back to her feet, and can only smile at Alexis's prone body. She cocks her leg back and waits patiently as Alexis begins to stir. Alexis finally does make it to a knee, and Roxy prepares to strike. You can hear Roxy scream"I'm going to kick your fu**ing head in" before swinging a roundhouse kick at her opponent. Whether it was out of instinct or luck, Alexis is able to duck under Roxy's kick though, and as Roxy is now vulnerable, Alexis drives her head into Roxy's abdomen. The move causes Roxy obvious discomfort, so Alexis does it again. And for effect, Alexis does it a third time; that one knocks the wind out of Roxy and drops her to a knee. Alexis is able to get some momentum going as she gets back to her feet and forces Roxy against the ropes. Alexis quickly throws her off and as Roxy bounces off the opposing ones and comes back, Alexis is able to hit a a Frankensteiner. Roxy's head spikes off the mat and instantly gets back to her feet, dazed. Worldwide (Tilt a Whirl Stunner) connects! Alexis goes for the pin

1!

2!

3! No! Roxy kicks out!

Like the crowd, Alexis too is shocked that Roxy kicked out. Alexis thinks to herself for a second about what to do next, before something outside the ring catches her attention. She rolls under the ropes and onto the floor, where she goes and grabs the same chair that Roxy dented on her spine earlier. Alexis looks at the chair and smiles as she grabs her back, remembering the pain that Roxy caused her earlier. Meanwhile, she's unaware that Roxy has gotten to her feet and is standing on the ring apron. Alexis, still holding the chair, turns around just in time to see Roxy running towards her and Running Single Leg dropkicking the chair right into Alexis's face off the ring apron. The chair bounces off of Alexis â s skull causing her to drop the weapon and drop to the mat. The crowd chants 'Holy Shit, This is Awesome'.

Roxy looks under the ring, for something to use on Alexis and after a few seconds,she finds something of use; a wrench. Roxy grabs the wrench and grabs the chair before throwing them both under the bottom rope and back into the ring. Roxy then goes and grabs Alexis who has been split open from the shot with chair and throws her in the ring too.

"Alexis is bleeding badly here from her forehead. She got cut open really bad." Mike Tenay said

"She's persevere." Don assures

Roxy waits as Alexis has blood drip from her forehead down to the mat. She slowly gets to her feet. Roxy swings as Alexis turns around. Alexis kicks Roxy Rotten right in her vagina! Roxy drops the wrench and grabs her groin as the crowd cringe. This give Alexis the opportunity to pick up the chair, put it between her legs and pulling it up, smashing it against her lady parts. Roxy is in immense pain, before Alexis hits a Tornado DDT on top of that Steel Chair. "Alexis!" chants are in full force as the bleeding heroine hooks Roxy's leg

1!

2!

Roxy gets a shoulder up somehow!

Alexis lets out an audible sigh. She looks down at Roxy, who is now too bleeding (Although very minorly) from the top of her head, and Alexis comes up with one more idea. Shetakes the chair and throws it down in the center of the ring, before grabbing Roxy and underhooking her arms of Roxy Rotten with her back to her and Roxy bent over. Alexis Espinoza connects with South of the Border (Vertebreaker) on top of the chair! Alexis rolls her over onto her back and pins Roxy Rotten

1!

2!

3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the Finals of the Queens Cup, Alexis Espinoza!" Announces Justin to a huge pop

"Alexis wins yet another hard fought match, but you have to wonder what type of shape she'll be in considering Savanna competed in one less match and Alexis only has our tag match to rest while Savanna hasn't fought in almost an hour and a half since her only match was the opener." Mike said

"Savanna Star is either going to pull this off and make a statement in the WFA or Alexis Espinoza will preserve one more time to make history in NAW." Don said

* * *

Mark Jacobs is seen in the interview area, sitting down.

"Mark Jacobs, It has been announced that at NAW Caruso vs Sabre Two, you will be facing Ash Russo. The winner will face either Chris Wolf or Detrick Cyrus, depending on the result of the upcoming tag match in a number one contenders match for the NAW Global Championship at the following event."

"The fact that I am wrestling in this match.. the fact that I have to earn my shot at the undisputed title makes me sick. That belt as far as I am concerned belongs too me, and there is no reason why I should be here right now, in front of all you hypocrites, and trolls. Who do nothing more than waste your money on a worthless ticket. Who come on out to these shows hoping to see me lose, and yet when I don't lose I basically wasted your damn time. You guys are out here right now hoping for some miraculous upset like the one Jason Sabre pulled off. Well guess what it will not happen, there is no miracles happening at NAW Caruso vs Sabre. Only broken dream and nightmares. For Jason. For Ash. For Detrick. For Jaxon. For Chris Wolf. Everyone. I am the bane of NAW. I will make everyone feel as miserable as I feel every day watching people like Jason and potentially Jaxon Caruso competing for the title that only I deserve. I look forward to holding it and rubbing it in the face of each and everyone of you." Mark Jacob said, before standing up and leaving the set

* * *

**(Enemy in Me by Marwoods Fall)**

"This is a tag team match set for one fall. If S.I.N. wins, Chris Wolf will get a number one contenders match. If Legends win, Detrick will get the match. First, representing S.I.N, Chris Wolf and Fenris!" Announces Justin as the crowd boo loudly

**(Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to My Pain)**

"Now their opponents, the NAW Global Champion, Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus, The Legends of New School." Announces Justin to the biggest pop of the night

The bell is about to ring when….

(Power by Kanye West)

Jason Sabre, Detrick Cyrus (Both of whom look annoyed), Chris Wolf and Fenris look up towards the stage. That is when Freddy Escobar steps out to boos. Freddy points at the three in the ring saying 'I was screwed'. Suddenly, from behind, Dylan Torres, DJ Kingston and King Caesar slide into the ring. Dylan and DJ knock Fenris down with a double Axe handle to the back. The two begin to stomp on the bigger man as the other three turn around after hearing the noise. King Caesar takes Chris Wolf down with a Running Big Boot. Caesar then picks Detrick in the air in Fall Away Slam position, but Jason hits Caesar with the best dropkick in the business to knock him down. Detrick rolls off Caesar before Jason gets up. DJ runs at Jason, only for Sabre to pop him up in the air and hit a Final Blow to a big pop. DJ Kingston runs toward him but Sabre catches him with a Slingblade. Jason gets to his feet and turns around into a Springboard Knee Strike. Freddy stands up and turns around to duck under Detrick's Superkick and hit him with a quick Kingmaker (Swinging Reverse STO transitioned into a DDT)! The crowd chants 'This Stable sucks' as Caesar stands up. Freddy helps Dylan and DJ up.

Suddenly Chris Wolf smashes a chair against Freddy's back eliciting 'He Sucks too' chant, before Chris jabs Caesar in the gut with the chair. Fenris turns DJ Kingston around and hits the Lost Hand. DJ throws a few right hands to Fenris, before Chris hits him on the back with the chair and Fenris hits the Lost hand.

**(The Kinds Aren't alright by The Offspring plays)**

Jaxon Caruso, Alex Drake and Ricky Vasquez run out to the ring. Ricky jumps onto the ring apron, reaching the ring first and hits a Springboard Dropkick to Chris Wolf, smashing the chair against his face. Alex reaches next and Springboards into the ring only for Fenris to catch him by the throat. He's about to go for the last hand, but drops him when he's in the air, when Jaxon Caruso jumps on his back and locks him in the D.W.K! Fenris goes down to the mat and is choked out before Jaxon Caruso lets go. Jaxon notices Jason Sabre getting up. Jason notices Jaxon and gets to a vertical base as Detrick stands up beside him

"It will indeed be Jason Sabre versus Jaxon Caruso, next month for the NAW World Championship. However, this tag match has been thrown out as we have no idea who will face the winner of Ash Russo vs Mark Jacobs in our next number one contenders match." Mike Tenay said as the Champion and Challenger have a staredown to a big applause from the crowd

"Freddy Escobar ruined the thought of us finding the answer to that question for us." Don West said

"We will find out what will happen, soon enough. But right now we have to turn our attention to the Queens Cup Finals and the crowning of the first ever NAW Womens Champion, up next." Mike Tenay said

* * *

**NAW Season 1 Touring Schedule **

First up, **Caruso versus Sabre Two** will take place on October 4, 2020, live from the All State Arena in Rosemont, IL for our first ever arena show and first ever Versus show.

Next, it is the most interactive event of the year as **NAW Rage against the Machine **takes place on Halloween Night in Florentine Gardens in Los Angeles, CA

Following that chaotic night, NAW will present another **Versus** event, live from the 2300 Arena in Philadelphia, PA.

After that, NAW will go overseas for the first time for the **NAW Invasion Tour**. On December 11th, **NAW Invasion: Birmingham** takes place at the O2 Academy. Then on December 12th, **NAW Invasion: Manchester **takes place at the O2 Ritz. Then we'll the weekend on December 13th with **NAW Invasion: London **from the SSE Arena

NAW returns to the states on New Years Day with **NAW New Year's Bash** live from the Melrose Ballroom in New York City

NAW will then host the last **Versus** show of the season from the El Paso County Coliseum in El Paso, TX on February 7, 2021

Then NAW will decide the main event of their finale at **NAW Glory Bound **live from the Odeum Expo Center in Chicago, Villa Park, Il on February 28

Then NAW will close out this epic season with a massive show at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA called **NAW All or Nothing **on March 28.

* * *

**(Women by Ke$ha)**

"The following contest is the finals of the Queens Cup and is for the NAW Womens Championship. First, Savanna Star!" Announces Justin as the crowd pile boos on the new girl in town.

**(Paper Planes by MIA)**

"And her opponent, representing La Rebelion, the Queen of the South, Alexis Espinoza!" Announces Justin to massive pop as she comes out, clearly running on anger after the tough night she's had.

The bell ring. Alexis and Savanna lock up, and Alexis quickly takes Savanna to the mat with an agressive arm drag. This doesn't keep Savanna down for long though as she quickly gets to his feet, only to eat a dropkick to the face from Alexis . Savanna goes back to the mat and Alexis goes for the first cover of the match!

1!

2!

Savanna kicks out!

Alexis stays right on the offensive, holding Savanna in place on the mat before leaving her feet and bringing both legs down across Star's throat with a Rotating Leg Drop. Savanna grabs her throat almost immediately as Alexis heads to the outside ring apron. Savanna lies on the mat, as Alexis propels herself from the apron back into the ring, looking for a Slingshot Corkscrew Splash. But as Alexis is coming back in, Savanna is able to get both knees up and drive them right into Alexis's abdomen. The counter stuns her, and Savanna pulls her into a Inside cradle

1!

2!

Alexis kicks out!

"What action to start this match but Alexis has to be running empty at this point in the right." Mike Tenay said

"I'm still giving her a chance to win it all and put together a happy ending tonight." Don West said

Savanna Star is able to get to her feet, just as Alexis is getting to hers. Savanna comes right at Alexis , taking her down with a decapitating clothesline, only to have Alexis get right to her feet and be taken down with another from Savanna . Alexis gets up once more, and this time she's met with a kick to the stomach, which doubles Alexis over and gives Savanna the chance to run off the ropes and hit a knee trembler. Alexis hits the mat, and Savanna rolls her over for a cover!

1!

2!

Alexis kicks out!

"Savanna isn't giving an inch at the beginning of this contest either." Mike said

Savanna gets back to his feet and stands over the prone Alexis . Savanna flicks his hair back, and walks away to climb up to the top turnbuckle. Savanna connects with a picture perfect Moonsault. Savanna goes for another cover!

1!

2!

Alexis kicks out

She sees that Alexis is starting to get to his feet, so Savanna positions herself behind her. As soon as Alexis gets up, Savanna charges and brings her back down to the mat with a bulldog. Alexis goes to the ground again and Savanna goes for yet another cover!

1!

2!

Alexis gets a foot on the bottom rope.

"Close call for the Queen of the South" Don commentates

Savanna gets back to her feet and waits for Alexis. Alexis uses the ropes to pull herself up, and when she does, Savanna comes at her, looking for a Crossbody. Alexis is able to get out of the way though, and Savanna goes flying through the second and bottom rope, colliding with the arena floor chest first with a sickening thud.

Savanna lies on the outside of the ring, grabbing his chest, in obvious pain. She tries to pull herself to his feet, and when he does, Alexis Espinoza comes right at her; jumping through the ropes and taking Savanna back down with a Tope Suicida. The fans pop as Alexis lands on her feet and grabs Savanna by the back of her head before throwing her back into the ring. Alexis quickly hops on the ring apron, and climbs to the top rope. She measures the distance between herself and Savanna before jumping off and connecting with a Frog Splash. Alexis lands hard on top of Savanna and hooks the leg!

1!

2!

Savanna kicks out!

Alexis gets off Savanna and gets to her feet. She ponders what to do next as Savanna tries to pull herself up. Savanna eventually does and Alexis capitalizes by taking her up with a scoop slam. Savanna's back bounces off the mat and Alexis runs off the ropes, looking for a Springboard Moonsault. Before Alexis can deliver, Savanna rolls out of the way. Alexis's sternum hits the mat, and Savanna looks to go back on the offensive. Alexis gets to her feet, unaware that Savanna has positioned herself behind her, and Savanna quickly lifts Alexis off her feet and brings her onto her own knee for a bone shattering side backbreaker. Alexis cries out and Savanna goes for another cover!

1!

2!

Alexis kicks out!

"That had to hurt. My back is throbbing just looking at that backbreaker." Don West said

"You have to respect the guts of Alexis. Two tough matches beforehand and now this one." Mike praised

Savanna looks at the crowd and tells them that it's over before climbing up to the top. Savanna is look for Make A Wish, but Alexis is on her feet and runs up to the top turnbuckle while Savanna's back is turned. Savanna can barely react, before Alexis jumps up and hits a Reverse Frakensteiner off the top to massive 'Holy Shit' chants. Followed by 'N-A-W' chants as Alexis crawls over and pins Savanna.

1!

2!

Savanna kicks out!

Alexis gets a little angry. She wants to finish Savanna off. She heads to the ring apron and starts climbing the turnbuckle once again. Alexis attempts Crossing Borders by Savanna rolls out of the way. Once again, Alexis crashes on her leg tonight. The Queen of the South grabs her knee. Savanna takes advantage once Alexis gets up by hitting a High Knee onto her. Savanna drops down and hooks both legs!

1!

2!

Alexis kicks out!

The crowd goes wild as Savanna looks at the ref and begins to debate with him over that count. As she debates, she doesn't notice Alexis getting to her feet behind her. Alexis comes up from behind and connects with Punalada! Alexis grabs her leg after that, hurting and lays beside Savanna as the crowd chant 'This is Awesome." The ref counts both girls out. Alexis slides towards the ropes and uses them to get to her feet as Savanna does the same on the other side of the ring. Alexis limps over to Savanna who walks toward her. Alexis throws a punch, but before it can connect, Savanna kicks her right in the knee. Alexis drops to the floor. Savanna then puts Alexis Espinoza in the Figure Four Leg Lock! The crowd chants 'Alexis!" to will her on, but it's no use….

**(Ay Ay Ay by Snow Tha Product)**

Chicago explodes as Sofia Reynoso marches down the ring with a Steel chair in hand. Savanna lets go of the hold as she looks like she's seen a ghost. A security guard tries to run up on Sofia, but runs headfirst into a chair shot. Sofia then hits a second security guard. Two approach at the same time, so Sofia kicks one in the gut, before bashing the other over the head with the chair and then slamming the chair off the bent over security guards back. The crowd is red hot as Sofia gets on the ring apron. The ref stops her. The two argue as Savanna tells the ref to hold her back. Savanna then gets turned around by Alexis, who hits Worldwide on her! Sofia drops down with a smile as a trio of security guards approach her, only for Phoenix, Rey Aguayo and Jesus Garza to step out from backstage and take out each one of them with right hands! Alexis limps up to her feet as the crowd chant 'Rebelion!" loudly. Alexis slowly limps up to the top turnbuckle as the crowd waits in anticipation. She dives off the top ropes and finally connects with Crossing Borders! Alexis hooks the leg

1!

2!

3!

"Here is your winner of the Queens Cup and the New NAW Womens Champion, Alexis Espinoza!" Announces Justin as the crowd is celebrating as Phoenix with Aguayo enters the ring to help the hurt and tired Alexis up. Alexis hugs both.

"It's a happy ending for La Rebelion and Chicago tonight!" Mike Tenay said as Jesus Garza presents Alexis with the trophy and check. Then Sofia enters the ring with the NAW Womens title. The two friends hug, exchanging private words as Confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling.

"She went through a cage match, she went through a hardcore match and now she went through a tough match against a very game Savanna Star and won. Alexis Espinoza earned her place in history books tonight Mike!" Don said as Sofia straps the title around Alexis' waist as the crowd chant Rebelion

"Sofia Reynoso deserves some credit for reentering the building and helping Alexis. I don't expect this to go over well with our commissioner." Mike Tenay said as La Rebelion pose with Alexis throwing up the set in the middle while standing behind the trophy as Jesus and Rey at her side. Phoenix is kneeling next to the trophy as Sofia does the same, but is hugging the check.

"Who cares. Let's just live in the moment Mike. What a freaking insane night this has been! Viva La Rebelion…..that's good spanish right?" Don West said as the stable continues to pose to a massive response from the fans as we fade away.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, what a night. Tell me what you think of the show. I appreciate all the support.**

**NAW Caruso vs Sabre II Match card**

Ruffians (Alex Drake & Ricky Vasquez) vs New Shield (Raptor Reigns & Aiden Black)

Ava Knight vs Nyx Rosewood

Ced vs CJ Hawk

Christopher Helmsley vs Robert Reeves

#2 contenders match, Hardcore match: Mark Jacobs vs Ash Russo

#2 contenders match: Freddy Escobar vs Chris Wolf vs Detrick Cyrus

Stipulation TBA: Sofia Reynoso vs Savanna Star

NAW World Championship: Jason Sabre (C) vs Jaxon Caruso

**Who do you got in the matches?**


	6. War1: Sofia visits Papa Hawk

We open the show with a video of Sofia Reynoso in a car that is clearly shot on a phone.

"So I heard that tonight's the premiere of NAW War. NAW's first show on National TV. Papa Hawk is spending this joyous occasion sitting at home. I think it's only appropriate that I visit him after...you know... He fucked me over in the Queen's Cup! Now I'm happy that my girl, Alexis won the title, but that motherfucker's going to get my fist for screwing me out of the tournament. You better get a gun, because I got this fuckheads address from your birdbrained son and I'm heading there to whip his ass. You can roll the opening credits now." Sofia said

* * *

**S.P.I.R.I.T.**

(We open the intro, set to Bring me the Horizon's 'Happy Song' as we see Cheerleaders performing a cheerleading routine on what looks to be a football field. Of course, they're wearing short skirts and tops that reveal their midriff.)

**Spirit, let's hear it**

(The camera pans over to reveal a crowd and then a wrestling ring, where Jason Sabre is standing with the NAW World title)

**S.P.I.R.I.T.**

(We see the New Shield step on the ring apron. Then from behind Jason, Revolution steps onto the ring.)

**Spirit, let's hear it**

(We see a Lowrider park in a parking lot, before a boot is seen stepping onto the outside ground)

**Let's go!**

(Sofia Reynoso then steps completely out of the lowrider and walks off into the distance)

**I've had enough**

(Back inside the 'arena', we see Chris Wolf and S.I.N are seen stepping out from behind the bleachers and heads toward the ring)

**There's a voice in my head**

(We see CJ Hawk jumping rope in a gymnasium, before looking at his watch and walking away.)

**Says I'm better off dead**

(We see a Limo pull up so Freddy Escobar can step out in his ring gear)

**But if I sing along**

(Christian Helmsley pulls up next to Freddy in a Limo Hummer, before stepping out)

**A little fucking louder to a happy song**

(We see Savanna Star leading the cheerleading team in some sort of cheer)

**I'll be alright**

(We see Sofia throwing Roxy Rotten headfirst into a locker, before continuing down the hall)

**You want to give up**

(We see the ring is surrounded by NAW Wrestlers until Detrick Cyrus pushes past everyone and slides into the ring

**Gave it all that you've got and it still doesn't cut**

(Detrick and Jason have a staredown, before going in separate directions and hitting Suicide Dives on everyone)

**But if you sing along**

(Sofia is seen walking past Reiko in the hall. Reiko looks ready to fight)

**A little fucking louder to a happy song**

(Suddenly La Rebelion appears behind her. Reiko looks at all the members, looking lastly at Alexis.)

**You'll be just fine 'cause**

(We see Robert Reeves bench press Ced into CJ Hawk from in the ring to the outside)

**Every now and again we get that feeling**

(We see Jason hitting DJ Kingston with a Final Blow before standing up not noticing Mark Jacobs behind him)

**And the great big void inside us opens up**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez do a Crossbody off the top turnbuckle on Nyx Rosewood and Ava Knight)

**And I really wish that you could help**

(We see Savannah leading the cheer squad, before all the cheerleaders fall down)

**But my head is like a carousel**

(Savannah turns around to Alexis Espinoza, Jesus, Phoenix and Rey Aguayo holding baseball bats)

**And I'm going round in circles**

(We see the Ruffian smoking some Kush on the bleachers watching the right)

**I'm going round in circles**

(We see Papa Hawk watching the brawl in and around ring from a box, before feeling a tap on his shoulders)

**S.P.I.R.I.T.**

(Papa Hawk turns around and nearly has a heart attack when he sees Sofia Reynoso)

**Spirit, let's hear it**

(Sofia goes to punch Papa Hawk before it turns into a transition to the NAW War logo)

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the premiere of NAW's Friday Night War, live from Rosemont, Illinois. My name is Michael Hawkins and this is going to be a big night for this company as we come to TV for the first time with the debut of NAW War. My commentary partner is none other than Asher T." Michael said as we see the stage which is pretty much similar to the classic ECW set up with an entrance in the crowd and the fans being extremely close to the ring. The lighting is dimmed because we don't have ACW, SSW or ICW money and there's a sense of intimacy in the shitty Strip Club they rented out for this. (For a bunch of bloodthirsty wrestling fans that is).

"Man it's going down for real tonight. We got Alexis defending against Savanna Star in the Queens Cup rematch. Dawg, that's going to be off the chain." Asher T said

"Also Sofia is on the hunt for Papa Hawk. She's heading to his house right now after she was screwed out of the Queen's Cup." Michael said.

"Man, from one brotha to anotha, get a gun." Asher T said.

"Also, in two weeks time it is the rematch, Jason Sabre defends the NAW Championship against Jaxon Caruso at…. Well, NAW The Rematch. Tonight is the contract signing- Wait, Asher, I just got word that interviewer Devan Shadows is at Papa Hawk's house right now and we're sending it over to him right now." Michael said.

"Man, what kind of name is that." Asher T said before we transition to a pale white man with bangs and a Fall Out Boy T-Shirt on.

"Thank you. I am outside Papa Hawk's house. In a few minutes, I will be having an interview with the Commissioner about the happenings of NAW. But the word that Sofia has indeed entered the city of Chicago. We'll have more on that later. Back to you." Devan said as we transition back to Michael.

"Thank you Devan." Michael said. "We'll have more the situation later, but right now we're kicking off the show with our first match. Let's send it to the ring."

The bell rings causing the small crowd to look at the ring where Luke Gray stands.

**Better Path by Within the Grey**

"The following contest is a singles match. First, in the ring, Luke Gray. And his opponent, accompanied by the rest of the Hounds of Vengeance, standing at 6'2 and weighing 235 pounds, Furno 'The Lunatic Punisher' Moxley"

The bell rings as Luke offers a handshake. Furno looks disrespected and slaps Luke across the face. Furno then headbutts Luke right in the face, taking him down. Furno lifts Luke up and hits Alpha and Omega (Death Rider). Furno lays on him, not even hooking a leg as the ref counts three.

"Easy win for Furno Moxley." Michael said.

"Man, that Luke Gray boy should've punched him. Shaking hand is for the boyscouts. This is Pro Rasslin." Asher T rants

Furno lifts Luke Gray back up and delivers a second Alpha and Omega as Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black enter with Nyx looking underneath the ring. You can hear Furno put his lips close to Luke's ear. 'You shouldn't have accepted this match, little boy.' before biting Luke's earlobe. Aiden grabs Furno by the arm, trying to pull the Lunatic off. He eventually does as Luke is holding his ear. But once he does, Raptor plucks Luke off the mat and hits Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment). Nyx then slides a table into the ring. Aiden and Furno walk over and pick it up, before setting the table together. Raptor waits patiently until the table is set up. Then the three men hit the Double Triple Powerbomb through a table! The crowd cheers for the spot as the Hounds of Vengeance do the fist bump pose over Luke's body.

* * *

**Commercial break**

* * *

We return to Papa Hawk's living room as he is wearing a snuggie that says 'Papa Hawk's Agency' on it as he sits on his couch while a much younger Hispanic women in a short red dress and eight inch high heels sits on the armrest of his couch next to Papa Hawk. She has to be in her early twenties and has two plastic balloons on her chest. The camera pans over revealing Devan Shadows sitting on the floor holding his arm up so Papa Hawk can talk into the mic.

"Why can't I sit on the couch?" Devan asked.

"Shut up goth boy. Yo Edgar Allen Poe ass ain't sitting on my couch." Papa Hawk turns his head to the woman. "Go and make me some Chimicanga's"

"Si Papi Hawk." She said in a thick accent before leaving as Papa Hawk and Devan check her out.

"That's Sarita. You see those things on her chest. I paid for those." Papa Hawk brags.

"Nice." Devan said, before remembering he has an interview to do. "I'm sorry, you had some announcements for NAW."

"Yes David. Papa Hawk is aware that NAW is on the up and up. With this, I have decided to expand the NAW Hall of Champions to include NAW Tag Team Championships. There will be an eight team tournament and the first round will take place at NAW: The Rematch. I can confirm that I know all eight teams in the tournament. But Papa Hawk needs ratings. So Papa Hawk's going to make you wait until next week to find out who." Papa Hawk announces, before Sarita comes back in.

"Something is going on outside on the streets." She said.

"Is it Sofia?" Devan asked.

"Sofia! Lock the doors! Lock them all right now." Papa Hawk screams at Sarita making her run away to lock them.

"Papa Hawk, turn on your TV. I'm hearing that we have a feed as to what's going on outside." Devan said.

We cut to outside where Sofia is giving a bald white man a pair of right hands as they are right next to a red Hummer. Sofia kicks him between his legs and then throws him back first into the side of the hummer.

"Who's next?" Sofia yells before a tall African American man runs up at her and pushes her into the Hummer. Sofia delivers a forearm to him, before pulling herself onto the top of the hammer. Sofia delivers a Crossbody onto him, taking him down. Sofia then notices two teenage boys come at her with baseball bats. Sofia ducks underneath one of them swinging their baseball bat. The guy hits his friend. Sofia then snatches the bat and smashes it over his head. She then jabs his friend in the gut with the bat and pulls him away into the darkness. The camera follows as light illuminates on Sofia shoving the teenage boy's head into a kiddie pool drowning him. She pulls his head up. "Where is he?"

"Five houses down." He snitches, before Sofia lets go and stomps on his head. Sofia then walks across the lawn's where she sees a African American woman in a pink robe and rollers in her hair screaming.

"Bitch, you just hit my man. What's wrong with you. Hood rat looking-" She said with hand motions, before Sofia pops her in the jaw. The woman shuts up as she hits the floor and spits out a pair of teeth as Sofia walks away.

* * *

(Commercial)

* * *

We return where Christopher Helmsly is standing in catering as Robert Reeves is eating a steak at a table right next to him.

"Well, Robert. You must be very proud of yourself after what you did. Now you have a match with me at NAW: The Rematch. How does it feel you neanderthal, to know that you're going to get the golden shovel at the hands of the New Game in town." Christopher taunts arrogantly as Reeves eats his steak. Helmsly looks annoyed by the lack of reaction and grabs the steak before throwing it on the floor. "Do you not hear-"

Reeves stands up, absolutely pissed as Christopher backs up, pulling poor Reiko Sakaki out of her seat to protect himself.

"Hey, let's not fight when a lady is in the room, you overgrown ape." Christopher said, before pushing Reiko into him and running out the door. Reeves just intensely stares in his direction

* * *

"Man, that Helmsly boy just messed up. Steak's expensive dawg. For a working man like Reeves, that had to upset him. If a man through my meat on the floor, he'd get my big meaty in his eyes dawg." Asher T said. "Now my little home, Mike with no Ike is in the ring, about to do that contract signing gimmick."

We cut to the ring.

"Thank you Asher T for that…. Lovely commentary. Anyways. In less than two weeks, at NAW: The Rematch, the first ever NAW World Champion, Jason Sabre-"

Massive pop

"...will defend the NAW World Championship…. against this man."

**Till it's Gone by Yelawolf**

Jaxon Caruso comes out with white UFC Shorts and a unmatching yellow hoodie. He has flip flops on. Ricky Vasquez and Alex Drake are behind him, holding up signs saying 'Nxt World Camp' (Alex Drake is holding this). 'My mom didn't help me make Alex's sign' (Ricky Vasquez holds up this). Jaxon slaps some hands with the fans that are extremely close up to him. Jaxon enters the ring with Alex and Ricky. Jaxon sits in his chair as Alex and Ricky stand behind him. His music stops as the crowd chants 'They want the Smoke!" to which all three nod yes.

"Now, let's bring out the champion. Jason-" Michael starts, before nearly being given a heart attack over a strip club

"MOTHERFUCKING SABRE" Screams the fans.

**Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to My Pain**

The reaction is deafening as Jason Sabre steps out, dressed Business Casual with two strippers by his side (Each in an arm) and one in front of him, modeling the NAW World Championship. Jason smirks at the massive reaction as he's escorted down, through the crowd by girls in thongs and 'Ace' logo pasties. Jason takes the Championship from the girl holding it and enters, before raising the title. Streamers are thrown into the ring as the music fades.

"FIRST WORLD CHAMP!" Chants are super loud as Jason grins, walking over to the table and sitting down. He takes a microphone from the table.

"Looks like I brought my hoes and you brought yours." Jason said to 'ooh's'. "Brother, Chip n Dale's is that way."

There's audible laughs as even Jaxon, Ricky and Alex chuckle at the burn. Jaxon takes the mic.

"That's a lie. There's no Chip n Dales. Ricky even looked it up." Jaxon said, causing Ricky to tap him on the back, telling him to not talk about it. "But we're not here to measure how straight we are or how many hoes we have. You have a nice World title right there. I dream up wrapping that title around by huge Bong all the time."

"You can keep dreaming, because it'll never be a reality Jaxon. In two weeks, you're getting a rematch and then you're done. You're back at the bottom when you lose." Jason said.

"Wait, who said I'm losing." Jaxon Caruso said.

"I did. Are you high or something?" Jason Sabre asked

"Always, dude." Jaxon Caruso said

"Oh…. well that explains why you think you have a shot. I'm not going to lie. Jaxon Caruso in UFC fight could fuck up any guy here. Jaxon Caruso, if he wanted to, could choke out that entire locker room in a parking lot. The keyword there is could. You could. But you won't. You won't do it, because you're too busy getting high with Scrappy and Scooby over there-"

"I'm Scooby." Alex Drake calls

"I don't want to be scrappy." Ricky said.

"RICKY'S SCRAPPY!" The fans chant to the amusement of everyone in the ring except Ricky. Jason signals for the crowd to cut the chants by raising the mic to his mouth, ready to talk.

"Like I said. You're too busy pretending it's April Twentieth everyday to prepare for what's in front of you. Jaxon, do you realize who I am? Guy who broke the five star scale. The guy everyone calls the Ace of Pro Wrestling. The biggest draw in the industry right now. Jaxon, you have all the potentiel in the world to be 'the guy' anywhere you want. But you won't. You don't take this seriously enough. For fucks sake dude, you're in flip flops." Jason said.

"If I take these flip flops off, I'm taking your head off with them." Jaxon threatens to 'ooh's'. Jason smirks.

"Then take them off." Jason challenges to a big pop as both men stand up.

"Guys, the contract-" Michael begs, trying to restore order as both men wait for the other to make a move.

**Enemy in me by Marwood Fall**

The boos pour in as Chris Wolf comes out with the rest of SIN (Fenris, Lucian Direwolf, Caliban and Emily Scarlet). Chris enters the ring as Jaxon moves to Sabre's side of the table as Ricky and Alex do the same to back up their boy in case something goes down. Chris has a microphone.

"Well...Well….Well….So this is the premere episode of NAW War-" Chris Wolf said.

"Take you for announcing that to the world Chris. Now why don't you and the rest of the N. W. BLOW Wolfcrap go away?" Jason said as he leans against the table.

"N-W-BLOW!" is chanted which Chris scowls at, clearly annoyed. He looks at Jason and points a finger at him.

"Show me some respect, Jason. I gave you your best match. I deserve respect, because I show you respect. I respect you Jason. I respect way more than Jaxon Caruso does. I mean, I wouldn't wear Flip Flops to a contract signing." Chris said.

"I know what you're trying to do and I'm going to tell you right now that it's not going to work. I'm not going to help you injure Jaxon and take his place in the title match." Jason Sabre said.

"What? You think I wanted to work with you? That's funny…" Chris said, turning his head away so Jason can't see the look of a 'failed plan on his face. He then turns back around. "I would never work with an overrated wrestler like you. You wish you were as good as me."

"Why would I wish to be as bad as you?" Jason asked.

"I said good." Chris Wolf corrects.

"Nothing about you is good. The only thing you're good at is being bad." Jason insults causing Chris to get in his face. "You're really brave being in my face. How about you be brave, take a shot at me and let's see what happens."

Chris balls up his fist.

"Come on. Your girlfriend is right there looking like one of the morning girls that work here. You want to shoot your mouth. Shoot your fist instead and let's see how 'cool' you look, Mr. NC-17…." Jason challenges again.

**Lydia by Highly Suspect**

The cheers for Jason's taunting turns to boos as Mark Jacobs walks down. Mark enters the ring with a mic. Chris Wolf backs away from Jason.

"Christopher, I'm sorry to tell you this but your plot to insert yourself isn't going to work. You need to back out of this ring and realize your place." Mark Jacobs said.

"It's when thing when a guy like Jason Sabre insults me. But I refuse to be insulted by man who's career highlight is debuting in a shithole like NAW. You have been wrestling for a cup of coffee. I'm a veteran. A goddamn underrated veteran and I command respect." Chris Wolf said.

"Like that Aretha Franklin chick." Ricky Vasquez said, before singing. "R-E-S-P-E-C-T"

"Mr….Vasquez, is it? The main event is talking. Background characters like you should stay in the background." Mark Jacobs said, before seeing Ricky get upset and that's when Jacobs smiled.

"You think I'm a background guy. Holmes I'm not." Ricky shouts at him.

"Ricky shut up." Alex Drake spoke up.

"In fact, I'll take you on next week. " Ricky said, ignoring Alex.

"Ricky shut up." Jaxon Caruso said.

"Actually, I'll take you on too Chris." Ricky said, ignoring Jaxon

"Ricky shut up." Jason Sabre said

"What's in it for us?" Mark asked.

"If you two can win. You two can be in the World title match! It's be a fatal four way!" Ricky said

"RICKY SHUT UP!" Screams the crowd at him.

"What?" Ricky said, before Mark shakes Ricky's hand.

"You're on." Mark said as Jason, Jaxon and Alex groan and facepalm over how Ricky got worked. Mark then pulls Ricky in for Baneful Ways (Lifting double underhook DDT spun into a reverse DDT). Mark stands up and looks at Chris Wolf, before nodding at the gleeful Wolf. The two leave with S.I.N. Jason picks up a mic and looks at Jaxon.

"You better hope your boy wins. This shit is on you." Jason Sabre said, before dropping Alex Drake with a Final Blow (RKO). Jason rolls out before Jaxon can retaliate.

"Man, that Ricky Vasquez needs to shut up. If I was Jaxon, I'd kick him out of my Fav five." Asher T said.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

* * *

"Welcome back to NAW War. Tonight has been crazy. We are expecting an update on Sofia and Papa Hawk at the end of the show, but right now, we have to get to our main event as Alexis Espinoza will defend the NAW Womens Championship against Savannah Star. The winner will defend against Natalia Rodriguez at NAW: The Rematch" Michael said.

"Man, that Ricky Vasquez did a brotha dirty in that last segment man." Asher T said, still hung up on that.

**(Women by Kesha)**

"This is a singles match for the NAW Womens Championship. First, from Cincinnati, Ohio, Savanna Star"

**(Paper Planes by MIA)**

"Next, the Champion. From Mexico City, Mexico, 'The Queen of the South' Alexis Espinoza!"

The bell rings as both women rush at each other clotheslining each other. Both hit the ground before getting up where Alexis does an arm drag, before following with a dropkick that sends Savannah falling through the ropes and onto the outside floor. Alexis runs off the ropes and is about to dive, but Savanna gets on the ring apron and knees her in the face, stopping her in the ring. Savanna sunset flips into the ring, catching Alexis.

…..

Alexis reverses into her own sunset flip, but lets go of the pin, before jumping in the air and doing a double foot stomp onto Savanna. Alexis picks Savanna up and chops her a couple times in the chest, leaning her against the ropes. Alexis Irish Whips Savanna, but she reverses. Alexis comes back and performs a Tilt a Whirl Hurricanrana. Alexis climbs up to the top turnbuckle and goes for her finisher, Crossing Boarders (Shooting Star Knee Drop), but Savanna dodges and Alexis lands on her knees.

Savanna picks Alexis up and does a shinbreaker, working the leg. She then does a leg drop across the leg of Alexis. Alexis sits up as Savanna bounces off the ropes. Savanna connects with a Double Knee face smash and goes for the pin.

1…. Kick out

Savanna climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Alexis gets to her feet, but out of nowhere Natalia Rodriguez pushes Savanna off causing a DQ!

"Someone get security! We got a hot tomato exploding into the ring." Asher T said as Natalia then does a Amaratsu (Springboard Codebreaker) onto Savanna. Natalia stands over Savanna as Alexis Espinoza gets to her feet. Natalia looks back at her as the crowd cheer both.

"Wait- I'm hearing that somethings happening at Papa Hawk's house!" Michael interrupts.

* * *

We cut to Sofia Reynoso smashing a window with a baseball bat. Sofia jumps in as we cut to inside the house. Sofia stands up. The camera pans around to see Papa Hawk with a crowbar, standing up from his living room couch and running. Devan and Sarita are there, before we hear Sarita shriek. The sound of a metal object hitting the ground.

"Sofia no!" Devan screams as he ducks for cover as the camera falls down and we see who we presume is the cameraman running on screen from below as we see the screen turning snowy.

"SOFIA'S GOT A GUN!" Screams Papa Hawk

Gunshot. Gunshot. Gunshot.

Snowy screen.


	7. War2: Caruso and Sabre interviews

**S.P.I.R.I.T.**

(We open the intro, set to Bring me the Horizon's 'Happy Song' as we see Cheerleaders performing a cheerleading routine on what looks to be a football field. Of course, they're wearing short skirts and tops that reveal their midriff.)

**Spirit, let's hear it**

(The camera pans over to reveal a crowd and then a wrestling ring, where Jason Sabre is standing with the NAW World title)

**S.P.I.R.I.T.**

(We see the New Shield step on the ring apron. Then from behind Jason, Revolution steps onto the ring.)

**Spirit, let's hear it**

(We see a Lowrider park in a parking lot, before a boot is seen stepping onto the outside ground)

**Let's go!**

(Sofia Reynoso then steps completely out of the lowrider and walks off into the distance)

**I've had enough**

(Back inside the 'arena', we see Chris Wolf and S.I.N are seen stepping out from behind the bleachers and heads toward the ring)

**There's a voice in my head**

(We see CJ Hawk jumping rope in a gymnasium, before looking at his watch and walking away.)

**Says I'm better off dead**

(We see a Limo pull up so Freddy Escobar can step out in his ring gear)

**But if I sing along**

(Christian Helmsley pulls up next to Freddy in a Limo Hummer, before stepping out)

**A little fucking louder to a happy song**

(We see Savanna Star leading the cheerleading team in some sort of cheer)

**I'll be alright**

(We see Sofia throwing Roxy Rotten headfirst into a locker, before continuing down the hall)

**You want to give up**

(We see the ring is surrounded by NAW Wrestlers until Detrick Cyrus pushes past everyone and slides into the ring

**Gave it all that you've got and it still doesn't cut**

(Detrick and Jason have a staredown, before going in separate directions and hitting Suicide Dives on everyone)

**But if you sing along**

(Sofia is seen walking past Reiko in the hall. Reiko looks ready to fight)

**A little fucking louder to a happy song**

(Suddenly La Rebelion appears behind her. Reiko looks at all the members, looking lastly at Alexis.)

**You'll be just fine 'cause**

(We see Robert Reeves bench press Ced into CJ Hawk from in the ring to the outside)

**Every now and again we get that feeling**

(We see Jason hitting DJ Kingston with a Final Blow before standing up not noticing Mark Jacobs behind him)

**And the great big void inside us opens up**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez do a Crossbody off the top turnbuckle on Nyx Rosewood and Ava Knight)

**And I really wish that you could help**

(We see Savannah leading the cheer squad, before all the cheerleaders fall down)

**But my head is like a carousel**

(Savannah turns around to Alexis Espinoza, Jesus, Phoenix and Rey Aguayo holding baseball bats)

**And I'm going round in circles**

(We see the Ruffian smoking some Kush on the bleachers watching the right)

**I'm going round in circles**

(We see Papa Hawk watching the brawl in and around ring from a box, before feeling a tap on his shoulders)

**S.P.I.R.I.T.**

(Papa Hawk turns around and nearly has a heart attack when he sees Sofia Reynoso)

**Spirit, let's hear it**

(Sofia goes to punch Papa Hawk before it turns into a transition to the NAW War logo)

* * *

"Welcome back to Rosemont as we are live again for another episode of NAW War. We are only days away from NAW: The Rematch and that name could change if Ricky Vasquez loses a handicap match and Mark Jacobs and Chris Wolf will be added." Michael said.

"Man that Ricky Vasquez deserves a whooping for what that boy did last week. He needs to learn to keep quiet." Asher T speaks up.

"Also we will have an update on what happened after Sofia brought a gun into the house of Papa Hawk." Michael said.

"Man, I told Papa Hawk he should've had his own guns." Asher T said.

**Gummy by Brockhampton**

"This is you opening match and if Ricky loses, his opponents will be added to this Sundays NAW World Championship match. First, accompanied by the Ruffians, Ricky Vasquez."

**Enemy in me by Marwood Fall**

"Now his opponents, first from, Sin City, accompanied by Emily Scarlet, Chris Wolf."

**Lydia by Highly Suspect**

"And his partner, 'The Baneful Angel' Mark Jacobs."

The bell rings as Ricky Vasquez gives Jaxon Caruso and Alex Drake a thumbs up, before turning around to get turned inside out by a stiff Clothesline from Chris Wolf. The crowd chants 'You Should've Shut up' at Ricky. Chris stomps on Ricky, before pulling him up and Irish Whipping him toward his teams corner. Ricky runs up to the second turnbuckle, but Mark Jacobs pushes him off. The ref yells at Mark as Ricky is leaning against the bottom rope. Emily slaps Ricky across the face, before Chris pulls him away. Alex Drake comes over and argues with Emily, getting the refs attention. With the refs back turned, Mark Jacobs enters the ring and performs a double suplex with Chris. Mark leaves the ring as Chris goes for a pinfall

1…..

Kick out

Chris Wolf drags Ricky up and does a few Knife Edge chops, before Ricky shuts down his momentum with a Crescent Kick. Ricky then goes for a Handspring Pele Kick, but Chris dodges and runs off the ropes. Ricky leaps over Chris's head avoiding him. Wolf comes back into a Spanish Fly then Ricky pins him. Mark Jacobs breaks it up before the one count.

**Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to My Pain**

The crowd explodes as we see Jason Sabre walk down to the ring in his super sexy leather jacket and World title in his hands. Mark and Chris look at him as he walks out from the crowd. Jaxon Caruso is seen with Alex Drake looking on from the otherside of the ring. Suddenly Ricky Vasquez dropkicks Chris and Jacobs from behind. Mark flies out of the ring. Ricky connects with an Acid Trip (Dragon Twist Cutter) on Chris Wolf. Ricky goes for the pin.

1….. 2….. Chris barely kicks out

Jason and Jaxon visibly groan as the crowd starts to chant Ricky's name. Ricky sees the opportunity and climbs up to the top turnbuckle, setting up to hit his finisher. That's when Emily climbs up to the top rope next to him. Ricky yells at her to get down. Emily grabs Ricky by the head and kisses him, sticking her tongue down his throat! The crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' before she breaks the kiss and spits on the floor, disgusted, while Ricky looks slightly turned on. But what he didn't notice was Mark Jacobs being tagged into the match. Emily gets down as Mark comes up from behind and Powerbombs him off the top. Mark Jacobs then lifts him up and hits Baneful Ways as Jason and Jaxon can only watch at this point.

1… 2… 3

"Mark Jacobs and Chris Wolf have officially been added to the NAW World Championship match, this Sunday." Michael Hawkins said as Jason Sabre slides into the ring.

Final Blow to Mark Jacobs! Chris Wolf sees what's going on and slides into the ring only to get his own Final Blow! The referee taps Jason's arm. Final Blow to the ref! The crowd is chanting 'Jason Fucking Sabre' as he's on a rampage. Jason looks over at Ricky who's starting to get up. Jaxon and Alex get in the ring. Jaxon gets in Jason's face.

"You're not dropping Ricky." Jaxon said, going nose to nose with the Ace as we see fiver refs entering the ring to seperate the two as things are getting tense.

"Let them Fight!" Chants the crowd as security guards enter the ring. Suddenly Jason pushes past everyone and drops Alex Drake is a Final Blow! Jaxon Caruso can do nothing as he's being held back by everyone. Final Blow to Ricky Vasquez as well!

"He deserved it! Alex Didn't." Chants the crowd as Jaxon attempts to tear away from the security and refs to tear into Jason Sabre, who is taunting and challenging him to fight. An amused Mark Jacobs is seen holding his head as he sits in the bottom corner watching. Chris Wolf is seen being helped away by Emily.

"This is a chaotic scene." Michael said.

"Let deez boys fight. They wanna tear into each other like a fatboy in front of that Thanksgiving Turkey." Asher T said as Security is trying their best to pull Jason out of the ring while holding Jaxon back.

"We're going to try and calm this situation down. We'll be back after commercial. Natalia Rodriguez is in action later tonight." Michael advertises as we fade away.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

* * *

We return to see a beautiful and Busty blond woman in a shining silver dress standing in the hallway, backstage at NAW (And the strip club that their taping in. We're not actually live folks.).

"Hello, I am Taryn Summers, NAW's favorite news reporter. Before the commercial, Jason Sabre and Jaxon Caruso nearly came to blows, after Jaxon's loudmouth friend, Ricky Vasquez lost a Handicap match that has caused Jaxon Caruso and Jason Sabre's NAW World title match to be changed. This Sunday's main event is now a Fatal Four Way with Jason Sabre defending against Jaxon Caruso, Mark Jacobs and Chris Wolf. We were able to get both wrestlers in separate locker rooms. Later tonight, NAW's Schmuck reporter, Devan Shadows will interview Jaxon Caruso while I will have the honor of being in the same locker room as Jason Sabre." She bites her bottom lip at the end of the last sentence, before remembering the camera is on. "But right now, Papa Hawk is in the ring…."

* * *

We transition back to the ring where Papa Hawk is standing.

"Let Sofia In!" Chants the crowd at him.

"Sofia let herself in last week. Luckily I was able to disarm her, before she shot me. Too bad about the camera guy, but I ain't paying that bill. That's his problem. He's an independent contractor-"

The crowd boos loudly.

"Don't boo me. I am the victim of home invasion, yall. I'm a survivor and I'm still standing. Now, as the result of last week, I went out of my way to hire someone to take Sofia Reynoso out and that person will face her this Sunday, at the newly renamed, NAW: Four. You know, because it's our fourth event and the main event is a Fatal Four Way because of that dummy Ricky Vasquez. Speaking of dummies, my dumbass son is going to fight Ced again, because he's the whole reason last week happened."

Papa Hawk pauses as the crowd goes mild.

"Now onto other business. Last week I announced that the NAW Tag Team Championship tournament will begin at NAW: Four. It's time to announce the FOUR matches and eight teams participating. First Dylan Torres and Caesar Montana of the Monarchy will take on Furno Moxley and Raptor Reigns of the Hounds of Vengeance."

The crowd cheers for the HOV

"Then Ricky Vasquez & Alex Drake of The Ruffians will take on Christian McIntyre and Clay Marrow of Revolution"

The crowd cheers a little louder for that match.

"Then, in a little twist, a new team of brothers name the Tuala Brothers will take on the team of Freddy Escobar and his brother…. Detrick Cyrus"

There's a little shock but they cheer the announcement regardless

"The Freelancers will take on Jesus Garza and Phoenix of La Rebelion!"

The crowd pops huge for that dream match.

"That is all." Papa Hawk said before getting to leave, before stopping. "Oh wait a minute. Sofia, can you tell your friend Alexis that I'm adding Savanna Star to her title defense against Natalia Rodriguez because I don't like you. Thanks."

The crowd then boos loudly and starts a 'Rebelion' chant.

"Keep chanting. They ain't going to win a war with Papa Hawk." He said, before we fade away

* * *

(Commercial)

* * *

We return to a locker room area where Jaxon Caruso is smoking something as Devan Shadows is wearing a AFI band tee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Devan Shadows and right now, my guest is Jaxon Caruso. Jaxon have you calmed down?" Devan said.

"Dude, I'm smoking a joint right now and it isn't helping at all. Bro, Jason is walking around this company doing what he wants. Giving my friends his finisher. That doesn't sit well with me. Yeah, we get it. You're the best wrestler in the entire world. No one can touch you in match quality. OIn fan reaction. In a lot of things. But you're not untouchable. You're not going to

go around and do what you want. My boy screwed up and now we got two more people in our match. That's why you're mad, Jason. I'm not. I don't even care. I can take all three of you. At NAW:Four, I'm choking all three of you out and I'm especially going to put the Ace in his place." Jaxon said.

"What is his place?" Asked Devan

"In the D.W.K. I'm choking that cocky son of a bitch out." Jaxon said, before kicking his flip flops off. "My flip flops are off….which means your head is going to be off your body."

"Thank you for your time. Good luck in kicking Jason's head off." Devan said. "Now let's go back to the ring for some in ring action."

* * *

"Caruso don't even care? Dawg, what's he talking about man. He has to face two other people along with the a Fav Five number one pick, Jason Sabre. Is this boy crazy?" Asked Asher T

"He's confident in himself, although that was a very intense interview. He's really looking to kill Jason Sabre on Sunday." Michael said

**Unstoppable by Motionless in White**

"The following contest is a singles match. First, in the ring, Luke Gray. And his opponent, accompanied by Ava Knight and Clay Marrow of Revolution, Christian McIntyre."

The bell rings as Luke Gray, with taped ribs offers a handshake. Christian shakes his head no. Luke keeps his hand extended. Christian then headbutts Luke Gray, sending him to the floor. Christian drags him up and hits a Crimson Blade (Spinning Tombstone Piledriver), before picking him up and doing his other finisher, Blood Rush (Pumphandle STO). Christian doesn't go for the pin, instead picking Luke up into Powerbomb position and running toward the ropes. Christian powerbombs Luke to the outside floor. The crowd chants 'You Killed Luke!' as ref calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner, Christian McIntyre."

"Luke Gray just got shlapped da hell out." Asher T said.

"Meanwhile, Christian McIntyre just showed his utter dominance. Everyone better be paying attention to Revolution. With the Bloodborne on their side, they might become the first NAW Tag Team Champions." Michael said.

"Someone call the janitor to scrape that boy off the floor." Asher T said

"As we do that, we'd like to send our cameras back to Taryn Summers, who has Jason Sabre with him." Michael said

* * *

We transition over to Jason Sabre's locker room, where he's standing next to an excited Taryn.

"Thank you Michael. I am joined by the Ace of Pro Wrestling, Global hearthrob, The Best Bout Machine and the current NAW World Champion, Jason Sabre." Taryn said

"Sweetheart, let me cut you off right there. I know you're a little excited standing next to the Ace and if I was a woman, I would be too, because I look that damn good. But while you're dripping down there, I'm up here in a different state of mind. You see, in a few days, I was supposed to face Jaxon Caruso one on one for this Championship. Now, days before our Pay-Per-View, NAW: Four, everything changed including the name. Ricky Vasquez, Jaxon's little smoking buddy and probable butt buddy, decided to open his mouth and Mark Jacobs and Chris Wolf took advantage. So here I stand…."

Jason looks directly at the camera.

"Here I stand, Chris, Mark and especially you Jaxon. I stand here as the NAW World Champion. A Champion that people respect which is more than I can say for a two rookies and a guy who's just lucky to have had a spot in this business for the last few years. This title needs me. I am not made by this Championship. This Championship is made by me. You three will be defined by NAW World Championship because you guys have nothing to your name but a brick of weed, a Batman villain comparison and an ugly girlfriend that caught herpes from Ricky Vasquez…"

Jason stops as he hears the crowd laugh.

"I am the definition of a World Champion. The definition of a World Class Athlete. I am not going to let these ten pounds of beautiful gold be handed over to a whiny brat like Chris Wolf who's crying because he wasn't half the wrestler that his peers are and as a result didn't get the same opportunities. I refuse to hand this over to a man whos entire purpose is to pretend that he's earned the nickname of the Ace, like Mark Jacobs. And I sure as hell refuse to lose it to some MMA Fighter who's claim to fame is pissing on a Championship and sending it to Dana White. Jaxon Caruso is not a Champion. He is indeed a Ruffian. And to him that's a badge of honor. But to the world of Professional Wrestling, that's a disgrace."

And with those historic words, Jason looks at Taryn

"This interviews over." Jason said.

"Thank you for your time. Jason seems very intense going into the match. I'm going to see if I can make him a little less tense. Up next, Natalia is in action. Stay tuned." Taryn winks

* * *

(Commercial)

* * *

We return where Robert Reeves is seen doing Push Ups when Christopher Helmsley walks up to him. Reeves keeps doing push ups as Helmsley coughs to get his attention, to no avail.

"Whatever. I just came here to inform you that I cannot compete on Sunday against you. I have a sinus infection." Helmsley informs as Reeves stops doing push ups and stands up. Helmsley takes a step back as Reeves looks down at him.

"One day…. I'm going to beat you." Reeves said, before walking away.

"You couldn't beat me with two hands tied behind my back." Helmsley yelled at him, before backing away when Reeves came back.

"What was that?" Reeves asked.

"I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things." He lies, before walking past him smirking.

* * *

We cut to Freddy Escobar and Detrick Cyrus is catering in front of the last piece of cake.

"Listen, I know we're exactly friendly but this is a big opportunity for both of us. Both of us lost to Chris Wolf. The NAW Tag Team Championships would be a nice rebound." Detrick said.

"My stable is also in the tournament though. They are not happy about this." Freddy said.

"Neither am I. Neither are you. But we've been destined to be a team. So let's just do this man. If we might Dylan and Caesar, then it'll be a may the best man win' type of situation. We're La Familia. So let's be a family and win those tag belts." Detrick said, offering a fist bump.

"We better bring home the titles." Freddy said, bumping fists with Detrick.

"I'm not used to losing." Detrick said, before taking the last piece of cake.

"I was going to eat that." Freddy said

"But I grabbed it first…." Detrick said.

"It's my cake." Freddy said.

"No, it's my cake. That's why it's in my hand." Detrick said, before King Caesar, Dylan Toress and DJ Kingston approach. Detrick looks at the three. "You four look like you might want to talk."

Detrick leaves as Freddy turns to the rest of the Monarchy.

"We need to talk." DJ said.

"I'm not turning on him." Freddy said.

"You can't trust that guy." DJ said

"That guy is my brother. We're blood. Don't worry about him. Just worry about you'll make it to the finals with us in the tag title tournament." Freddy said

"You're getting too soft." DJ said, causing Freddy to scowl at him. Freddy then bitch slaps DJ right there!

"Was that soft?" Freddy asked, before leaving. DJ holds his cheek as he watches him walk away

* * *

"I don't think Monarchy's fine dawg." Asher T said.

"I don't understand why DJ Kingston is being so critical of Detrick Cyrus and Freddy Escobar as a team. If it doesn't affect Monarchy and possibly brings Detrick into the stable, what's the issue?" Michael said

**I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Willaims**

"The following contest is your main event, first, in the ring, Alexa Glisten. Her opponent, coming down to the ring, 'La Chica Fuego' Natalia Rodriguez!"

The bell rings as Natalia comes right out the gate with a running dropkick to Alexa. Alexa finds her head dangling over the middle rope, which gives Natalia a chance to do the 619. Natalia follows this up by hitting her signature Amaterasu (Springboard Codebreaker). Alexa is fumbling around as Natalia decides to finish things with her Flame Cutter (Handspring cutter), before pinning the jobber.

1….. 2….. 3

"Natalia Rodriguez picks up a win in a tune up match as she heads into Sunday where she'll face Alexis Espinoza and Savanna Star for the NAW Womens Title." Michael said.

"Man, I'm sitting here wondering why she laid the beatdown on Savanna last week." Asher T brings up.

"Regardless, thank you for joining us for- Wait what is this? I'm hearing that Sofia Reynoso is backstage hunting for Papa Hawk right now." Michael said.

"She better not have a gun! I ain't got my bulletproof vest dawg." Asher T said.

* * *

We transition to backstage where Sofia is walking down the hall, looking to her left and right. She stops in front of a door that says 'Papa Hawk'. Sofia tries to open the door, but it's locked.

"Papa Hawk! Open the damn door before I break it down!" Sofia shouts as she bangs her hand against the door. "Come on. I don't got a gun. I just want to talk about my match at NAW: Four."

Suddenly the door opens, but Papa Hawk doesn't walk out. It's Katarina Love who walks out.

"Katarina?" Sofia said, confused. "What is this? 2017?"

"Ew. Who let the housekeeper backstage?" Katarina said as Papa Hawk steps out from behind her.

"Sofia. I'm glad you're here for once. I wanted to introduce you to your opponent, Katarina Love." Papa Hawk smiled. "This Sunday's going to be great."

Sofia and Katarina look at each other, before Sofia turns her head toward Papa Hawk.

"You think she's going to stop me? Motherfucker, she's just a stepping stone." Sofia said, causing Katarina Love to laugh.

"That's the other way around Consuela. You're a stepping stone for me, before I get a Womens title match." Katarina said.

"Oh no. No Womens title match." Sofia, impersonates Consuela from Family Guy for a second, before going back to her normal voice. "Just a visit to the dentist for your teeth and the doctors office so they can remove those teeth from the inside of your throat."

Sofia and Katarina stay face to face as he fade out.

* * *

**NAW: Four Card**

The Ruffians vs Revolution (W/Ava Knight) in the NAW Tag Team Tournament, Block A

La Familia vs Tuala Bros in the NAW Tag Team Tournament, Block B

Ced vs CJ Hawk in a Grudge Match

Sofia Reynoso vs Katarina Love in a Singles match

Hounds of Vengeance (Furno Moxley & Raptor Reigns) vs Monarchy (Dylan Toress & King Caesar) in the NAW Tag Team Tournament, Block A

The Freelancers vs La Rebelion (Jesus Garza & Phoenix) in the NAW Tag Team Tournament, Block B

Alexis Espinoza © vs Natalia Rodriguez vs Savanna Star for the NAW Womens Championship

Jason Sabre © vs Jaxon Caruso vs Mark Jacobs vs Chris Wolf (W/ Emily Scarlett) for the NAW World Championship


	8. NAW Four

We open cold inside the Sears Centre near Chicago. The crowd is hot chanting 'N-A-W' as Michael and Asher T are seated at ringside.

"Welcome to NAW: Four. Tonight we have a stacked card that will be headlined by Jason Sabre defending the NAW World Championship against Jaxon Caruso, Chris Wolf and Mark Jacobs." Michael hypes

"Man that should be a one on one match dawg. Dat Ricky Vasquez ruined everything. We had to change the show. They crossed out the original name of the show on the poster outside with an Expo marker. Little homie wasted advertising money. This is NAW dawg, we ain't on that ACW budget." Asher T complains.

"Speaking of Ricky he will be apart of one of the eight teams that will participate in the NAW Tag Team Championship tournament, which will have it's first round take place tonight." Michael said.

"Man, don't forget the ladies. Alexis Espinoza is going to defend against Natalia Rodriguez and Savanna Star. Plus Sofia Reynoso is going to take on Katarina Love. Kat's hungry dawg. I'm telling ya." Asher T said.

"Plus, Ced takes on CJ Hawk. Now it's time to start the show with the first of our tag tournament matches." Michael said.

"Man it's the Ruffian versus Revolution. I hope that Ricky boy is left laying like Luke Gray on Monday Night." Asher T said

**Kids Aren't Alright by OffSpring**

"This is the first match in the NAW Tag Team Championship tournament. First, representing the Ruffians, Alex Drake and Ricky Vasquez"

**The Night by Disturbed **

"Now their opponent, accompanied by Ava Knight, representing Revolution, Christian McIntyre and Clay Marrow."

The bell rings as Ricky Vasquez and Clay Marrow start the match. Ricky tries to start off quick with a dropkick, but Clay slaps his feet out of midair and puts him in a rear naked choke, trying to slow it down. Ricky isn't fully in the hold and slips out. Ricky gets to his feet only for Clay to sweep his legs from the ground and then put him in a heel hook. Clay drags Ricky away from his corner, keeping the heel hook in. Ricky is continuously pulled back by Clay while in the heel hook until Clay is really close to his teams corner. With the heel hook still in, Clay tags in Christian McIntyre who stomps on the back of Ricky a couple of times while he's trapped until the ref tells Clay to get out. Christian picks the much smaller man up by his head before the 6'3, 255 pound muscular beast of a man, bitch slaps the 180 pound and skinnier Ricky. Ricky looks dazed after that as the crowd chants…

"He's deserves it! He screwed Jaxon!"

Christian picks Ricky up and delivers a Fall Away Slam sending him back first into the middle turnbuckle. Christian tags Clay back in and they do a Pendulum Backbreaker (Christian)/ Top Rope Leg Drop (Clay) combination. Clay then tags Christian back into the match. Christian lifts Ricky up onto his shoulders, but Ricky slips out from behind. Christian turns around only for Ricky to leapfrog over his head and make a beeline for Alex Drake. But Christian reaches out and grabs him by the tights and pulls him back in for a hard Back Suplex. Christian tags in Clay. Clay does a Slingshot Elbow Drop to Ricky, before putting him in a chinlock. Ricky rallies the crowd, getting to his feet and elbows a couples to escape. Ricky then runs to the ropes and does a Springboard Corkscrew Stunner. Ricky goes for a quick pin.

1…..2….Kick out

Ricky picks him up and Irish Whips him into his teams corner. Ricky does a Running Back Elbow. Ricky tags in Alex Drake, before pulling Clay away from the corner and hitting a Spanish Fly. Alex Drake then follows that with a Split leg corkscrew Moonsault, pinning Clay.

1…..2…. Christian McIntyre pushes Ricky into Alex, breaking the pin.

The ref tries to get Christian to back off as Ricky gets up, upset over how easily Christian pushed him. Ricky stupidly gets in McIntyre's face…. or Upper- torso because of height difference. Christian then jacks Ricky's jaw with a Right hand and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor. McIntyre turns around into a Diamond Crusher (Handspring Codebreaker) from Alex, sending him through the ropes and onto the floor. Alex notices Christian starting to get up on the outside and runs off the ropes, ready to dive, but runs into a Rolling Wheel Kick from Clay Marrow! Clay goes for the pin.

1…...2….. Ricky breaks it up with a Swonton Bomb!

"This is Awesome!" Chants the crowd

Ricky rolls to his corner, trying to will Alex on to tag him into the match. Alex slowly crawls but Clay grabs Alex's by the foot. Clay gets to his feet and tries to pull him back, but Alex gets on his back and kicks him off. Alex leaps toward Ricky, but Christian McIntyre gets on the ring apron and Bicycle Kick's Ricky off the ring apron, before Alex can make it.

'N-A-W! *Clap Clap Clap* N-A-W!'

Alex gets to his feet disappointed and turns around into a Fractured Spirit (Trouble in Paradise)! Clay Marrow pins Alex.

1… 2… Alex barely gets his shoulder up!

Clay is furious and grabs Alex by both arms, before giving him Danielson Stomps. His boot smashes against Alex's face time and time again as the crowd is counting. '10' '11' '12' '13' '14' '15'. Clay pauses looking at the crowd as he raises his foot, building anticipation. Then hits one last Danielson Stomp, the worst of the bunch as Clay's foot is imprinted on the side of Alex's face. Clay Marrow drags him over to his teams corner and tags in Christian McIntyre. Christian picks Alex up for his signature, Reign in Blood (Gutwrench Powerbomb), but Alex reverses into a Hurricanrana! Alex sees his chance and tags Ricky Vasquez in to a big pop! Ricky enters the ring with a Springboard Corkscrew Stunner, before following with an Acid Trip on the big man, taking him down. Ricky jumps out onto the ring apron and ducks under a clothesline from Clay so he can hit an Huston Side Kick to him, taking Clay out for a moment. Ricky Vasquez climbs up to the top turnbuckle, begging Christian to get up. Once McIntyre does, Ricky goes for the Vaporizer (Shooting Star DDT)! But Christian catches him with a Battering Ram Headbutt! Ricky flies into the corner. Christian then lifts him up onto his shoulder and hits his signature Final Resting Place (Over the Shoulder Powerbomb). Christian pins Ricky.

1…...2….. Alex Drake breaks it up before hitting a Handstand Kick to knock Clay back off the ring apron. Alex then turns around only for Christian to Clothesline him over the rope, but Alex lands on the ring apron. Clay grabs his foot and pulls him off, before delivering a Saito Suplex on the floor! Clay gets onto the ring apron as Christian picks Ricky up. But Ricky kicks him in the gut, still fighting, only for McIntyre to shut it down with a headbutt, knocking the smaller man out. Christian tags Clay in, before lifting Ricky up into a Powerbomb position. Clay enters the ring and runs off the ropes, before jumping up to the top rope and springing back. Break the Walls (Springboard Shiranui/ Sit Out Powerbomb combination) connects! Clay hooks the leg as Christian stands guard.

1…...2…..3!

"Someone call the damn police. These youngbloods just stole the whole damn show in the opener!" Asher T praises.

"Absolutely insane performance by two bright tag teams in our opener. But now Revolution will advance to face either the Hounds of Vengeance or Monarchy." Michael said as Ava Knight enters the ring and bumps fists with both guys as Alex drags Ricky's poor limp body out and carries him backstage.

**La Familia by Nicki Minaj, Anuel AA and Bantu plays**

"And here might be the team they face in the finals. Freddy Escobar and Detrick Cyrus, La Familia." Said Michael as Revolution stand their ground in the ring as the main event stars enter. Detrick and Freddy stand off with Christian and Clay. Suddenly Ava Knight stands in front of McIntyre and Marrow.

"Aw naw…. You don't want a woman getting involved." Asher T comment as we get a close up on what Ava is saying.

"The next time you interrupt our victory, I'm shove by shoe up you and your sister's twats." Ava threatens Detrick as Freddy has a visible look of annoyance. Ava then pushes Detrick, causing him to take a few steps back, before walking past him. Clay and Christian follow, with Christian taking time to stare down both men, before leaving.

"Looks our next tournament match is right now!" Michael said as we see Revolution leave.

**Gangsters Paradise by Coolio**

"Here comes the newest tag team on the WFA scene, The Tuala Brothers. Niko is the six footer in sweatpants while Vai is the 6'3 one with painted jeans." Michael tries to explain.

Detrick is a little thrown off by what just happen with Revolution which allows the Tuala brothers to attack La Familia before the bell. Nico takes down Freddy and stomps on him as Vai does the same with Detrick. Nico kicks Freddy out, before helping his brother stomp on Detrick. The ref forces Nico back, before ringing the bell. Vai is mounting Detrick with punches. Vai lifts Detrick up and hits a Waist Lift Side Slam, before tagging his brother in. Vai holds Detrick in place so Niko can do a Stiff Forearm. Niko the tries to run off the ropes, but Detrick catches him with a Superkick, changing the tide of the match! Detrick picks the Niko up and hits the DKO (Firemans Carry into a Overhead kick). Vai can't belive it as Detrick goes for the pin.

1…..Vai enters the ring….2…. Freddy catches Vai with a Superkick of his own! 3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the next round, La Familia"

"That quick! Detrick Cyrus just turned that around in a second." Michael said.

"Don't ever forget how good Detrick Cyrus. That man's a main event player, right there. He's a World Champion dawg. You need to know that he's always ready for that Call of Duty." Asher T said

"Very insightful" Michael said

"Thank you. I'm one of dem Scholars." Asher T claims

* * *

"Hello, I am Devan Shadows and right now I'm joined by Chris Wolf." Devan said as he stands next to Chris Wolf.

"You know what's grinding my gears right now Devan? The fact that I am in the NAW World Championship match yet… I get no attention or credit for it. No, all the focus is on Jason Sabre and Jaxon Caruso. Why? Because Jason is good looking and has a cool factor to him. That's bullshit. He's not. He's not cool. His last name isn't Wolf. Wolf is super cool and mysterious. But no, that sweet last name is not good enough. Jason Sabre always has to be the star of the show. Even in SSW Forever the only thing people cared about was how Jason was being misused. I disagree personally and I think Alan Riddle did a fine job when knowing where Jason belongs. It's bullshit. I didn't hear any of these marks who don't understand good wrestling ability cry over my misuse. But that's not all. There's the other side to this bullshit and that's Jaxon Caruso. Who is this guy? Didn't he lose the Supernova Cup in the first round. He's a job guy at best with his two friends. You know, Jason was right when he called him a 'Disgrace' to this business, because he is. Jaxon Caruso should not be considered a top prospect when KW Evans can make it past the first round when Jaxon lost to a guy who's claim to fame is being another spoiled brat from the Flair Family and losing to a real Clown. What a joke. But no, we take him seriously. We think he's the future of NAW when the poster child of Attitude is right here-"

"Chris, I'm sorry to interrupt your rant, but we need to get to the CJ Hawk vs Ced match." Devan said.

"Ced vs CJ!? You're cutting me off for that!" Chris Wolf yells

* * *

**(Icon by Jaden Smith)**

"The following contest is a Grudge match set for one fall. First, this is Ced!"

**(Breaking Through by the Wreckage)**

"And his opponent, CJ Hawk"

The bell rings as CJ locks up with Ced, but Ced pushes him off. CJ is about to lock up again, but Ced puts his hand out, forcing him to stop. He then bends down and starts to spin his hands, preparing himself for his Bobby Roode style, 'Magnificent' taunt, which no one plays along with. CJ rolls Ced up after that.

1….2….Kick out

Ced throws a punch, but CJ ducks and does a Flapjack to take Ced down. CJ then picks Ced up over his shoulder, but Ced slides out from behind. Ced clubs him in the back of the head and attempts a German Suplex, but CJ reverses into a Victory Roll.

1…..2….. 3!

"Wait? That's it!" Michael said as CJ Hawk rolls out of the ring after a flash victory as Ced sits up, shocked.

"Maaaaaannnnn….. Let me tell ya. Thank god we ain't paid by the hour." Asher T said as Ced keeps screaming 'The match isn't over'

"Once again, Ced finds himself embarrassed and one upped by CJ Hawk." Michael said.

"Ced needs to go back to the drawing board and come up with a betta plan dawg. This ain't working for the brotha." Asher T said as the ref gets out of the ring while Ced is yelling at him from the inside to 'count CJ Hawk out', refusing to believe that the match is over.

**(Ay Ay Ay by Snow Tha Product)**

The crowd pops huge as Ced is still in the ring yelling for the ref to count CJ out. "Count him out" he screams as Sofia Reynoso comes out. Sofia enters the ring walking past Ced who's still screaming. "Ref! Count him out! You should at least be at fifty right now!" as Sofia Reynoso poses on the middle turnbuckle, before getting down and looking back at said.

"Ref-" Ced says before Sofia hooks Ced's arms from behind and turns him over to hit the Climax (Killswitch).

"I think Sofia took Ced out." Michael said.

"Man, Ced should've known never to turn his back on an angry mamacita like Sofia. You know how they get." Asher T said.

"You're very lucky that this is NAW or else there would be a lot of issues with what they said, Mr.T" Michael replies as Sofia stands in the ring waiting as Ced is carried out and the crowd is chanting her name.

**7 Rings by Ariana Grande**

"This next match is a traditional match. First, in the ring, The People Champion, Sofia Reynoso. And her opponent, coming to the ring, HellKat, Katarina Love!"

The bell rings as Sofia chants are in full force. Katarina offers a test of strength, but when Sofia grabs one of her hands, Katarina kicks her in the gut and throws her to the outside. Katarina cockily struts her stuff in the ring, mouthing off to the crowd, before Sofia rolls into the ring. Katarina catches her in a Side Headlock Takedown, but Sofia wraps her legs around her neck and puts her in a Leg Scissors choke. Katarina Love slips her head out and puts Sofia in a headlock. Sofia is able to get to her feet with the Headlock still in. Sofia pushes Katarina into the ropes and hits a Shoulder blocks her to take her down. Sofia then does an Elbow Drop, before lifting her up and delivering a pair of forearms to back her into the ropes. Sofia then drives her knees into the gut, before pulling her out of the ropes and doing a Pendulum Backbreaker before pinning her.

1….. Kick Out

Sofia grabs Katarina by the arm and bends down before putting her in a Hammerlock. Katarina gets to her feet and pushes her off, but Sofia comes back with a Flying Forearm. Sofia then runs off the ropes and does a jumping knee drop to her. Katarina gets up to duck underneath a Discus Forearm, before hitting Sofia with a Spinning Backhand. Katarina followed with an Inverted Frankensteiner. Katarina goes for the pin.

1….. 2…. Kick out.

Katarina then tries to climb up to the top turnbuckle and do a Double Rotation Moonsault, but Sofia rolls out of the way. Katarina Love lands on her feet and accidentally tweaks the knee. Sofia then kicks her knee while on the ground and does a Drop Toe Hold, before transitioning into a Single Knee Boston Crab. Katarina screams as Sofia pulls on her leg. Katarina tries to get to ring ropes, but Katarina is pulled back to the middle of the ring. Katarina Love tries to crawl to the ropes again, but before she can reach over, Sofia drops down and puts her in the STF. Sofia has the hold in for a little bit, but Katarina grabs the ropes. The ref counts to four before Sofia lets go. Sofia stays on the attack stomping on Katarina's leg, before dragging him to the middle of the ring and putting him in a Figure Four Leg Lock.

**All I do is Win by DJ Khaled**

The crowd boos as Papa Hawk comes down. Sofia lets go of the Figure Four, before rolling out of the ring and heading into the crowd to fight Papa Hawk. But before she can get there, the ref gets in her way. A couple of security guards come out behind Papa Hawk as the ref tries to get Sofia back into the ring. Sofia eventually backs up and goes back to ringside. Katarina does a Spaceman Plancha onto her. Papa Hawk is seen clapping.

"Beat that bitches ass!" Papa Hawk cheers from the crowd as Katarina Love throws Sofia into the ring. Katarina Love does a Handspring Phoenix Splash on Sofia, before getting up and taunting the crowd.

"You suck Hawk Dick" Chants the crowd as Katarina looks grossed out by the chant. She turns back to Sofia who is starting to get up. Katarina lifts Sofia onto her shoulders for the Love Buster (Fireman's Carry Facebuster). But Sofia reverses into a DDT! The crowd chants her name as Sofia slides over to the corner and gets up as Katarina does the same on the other side. Sofia hits a Yakuza Kick, before pulling her out of the corner and hitting No Scope (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a Neckbreaker) before floating over into a pin.

1…..2…. Shoulder up!

Sofia claps her hands together as Katarina gets to her feet slowly. Sofia hooks her up for the Climax. Sofia is able to turn her around, but Katarina pushes her off into the ropes. Sofia comes back into a Spear from Katarina Love! Papa Hawk approaches ringside and starts to yell at Kat to get up and take advantage. Katarina does that by picking Sofia up and putting her on her shoulders. Sofia elbows Katarina on the side of the head a couple of times before sliding off her shoulders and going for the Climax again, but Katarina is able to counter it into a German Suplex before she drops down and hits it! Katarina still as a grip on her and gets up, before hitting a second one. Then a third, before pulling her up again and hitting a fourth one to end it with an exclamation point. Katarina smiles as Papa Hawk is seen clapping. Then Katarina picks her up and hits an Exploder Suplex. The heat is building, before Katarina taunts for her finisher. Sofia starts to get up before Katarina picks Sofia up for the Love Buster again. She goes for it, but Sofia reverses into an Inside Cradle!

1…...2…. Katarina barely kick out.

Katarina gets to her feet only for Sofia to do a Pump kick. Sofia follows by running off the ropes to do a Sliding Forearm to a kneeling Katarina Love. Papa Hawk starts screaming as Sofia climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Sofia gives Papa Hawk the finger before doing a Swan Dive Headbutt. Sofia stands on her feet and signals that the end is near. Papa Hawk gets on the ring apron as Sofia sets up and then connects with Gran Final (Weapon X)! Sofia has the match won, but sees Papa Hawk on the ring apron. Sofia walks over, but Papa Hawk quickly drops down. Suddenly one of the security guards enter the ring with a pair of Brass knuckles. Sofia Reynoso turns around and ducks under the Brass Knuckle punch from the guard before knocking him out with a Superkick! Sofia catches the brass knuckles and looks at the ref. The ref tells her not to do it, but Sofia puts the Brass Knuckles on anyway to a big pop. Katarina is barely starting to move as the ref grabs the brass knuckles cover hand of Sofia. The crowd boos as the ref tries to pull the Knuckles off her fingers but Sofia won't give them up. The two play tug of war. Suddenly Katarina catches the distracted Sofia with a Spinning Heel Kick! Katarina Love lifts her up and does the Love Buster! Katarina pins her.

1….. 2…. 3!

"Katarina Love just won and possibly saved her face from facial reconstruction." Michael Hawkins said as Papa Hawk is celebrating on the outside.

"Man, Sofia got too excited when she saw the weapons come out man. She should've kept an eye on the prize and got that goldfish at the carnival. When she wakes up, she's gonna wanna want that goldfish and I ain't talking crackers dawg. That's bad for Papa Hawk." Asher T said.

"Uh…. thanks for that." Michael said

* * *

Taryn Summers is seen with a microphone next to Mark Jacobs.

"Hello everyone, I'm joined by one of the four men in tonights main event, Mark Jacobs. How are you feeling?"

"Miserable as per usual. But that's how I prefer to stay until I gain that big gold prize. It makes me dangerous. Hungry. My cunning plan to get into this title match worked. Thank you Ricky for being a good little pawn like I knew you'd be. Unfortunately it added Chris Wolf into the match as well, but he will be no threat to me. Of the three people opposing me in the match, he is the weakest. Next would be Jaxon, who Jason has enraged, which will put me at an advantage. With Jaxon and Jason going at each other, I can pick up the leftovers and therefore, become NAW World Champion." Mark Jacobs said

* * *

**(Hail Mary by Tupac)**

"The following contest is apart of the NAW Tag Team Championship. Representing the Monarchy...DJ Kingston and King Caesar!"

"Uh….where's DJ?" Asks the ref noticing that Caesar is alone when he enters the ring. He shrugs. "Where's Dylan, He can replace him."

Caesar shakes his head no, not knowing where he is.

"It looks like this big boy is going at it alone." Asher T said

**(Better path by Within the Grey)**

"Now, Caesar's opponent, representing the Hounds of Revengeance, Furno Moxley & Raptor Reigns!"

"Where is Scrappy?" The always smarky NAW crowd chants at Caesar, before the bell rings.

Caesar tries to take the fight by charging toward the corner of Furno Moxley and Raptor Reigns, but falls quickly as the two club and beatdown the tall man, cutting him down to size. The ref tries to force them to get off Caesar and make one man leave the ring. The two stomp aggressively on Caesar before the ref finally drags Furno away and out of the ring. Caesar gets to his feet only for Raptor to spear the hell out of him. Raptor picks Caesar up and takes him to his teams corner, before tagging Furno into the match. Furno hits Caesar with the Devil Trigger (V-Trigger), taking him down. Furno drops down and hooks a leg.

1….. 2… 3!

"Here are your winners and advancing to fight Revolution in the Semi-Finals, The Hounds of Vengeance!"

"Absolute domination. But I have to wonder where DJ was?" Asked Michael.

"Probably healing that cheek from getting slaphed da hell out by Freddy last week." Asher T laughs as all three Hounds stand in the middle of the ring and do their shield pose. Suddenly…

**(Devious by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd boos as Furno growls at the sight of Luke Garvey and Edward O' Mally, the Freelancers coming down and cutting their celebration short. The Freelancers come down the ring as Aiden tries to tell Furno to calm down and save it for later as the 6'9 Luke looks down on him. Aiden is able to get Furno to fall back with Raptor following after giving a glare to the two. Edward talks trash as they are leaving.

**(Run this Town by Jay Z, Kanye West & Rhianna)**

"The next match is apart of the NAW Tag Team Championship tournament. First, in the ring, The Freelancers. Now their opponents, representing La Rebelion, Jesus Garza and Phoenix!"

The bell rings as Phoenix starts with Edward. The two lock up with Edward easily backing him into the corner. The ref asks for a clean break and Edward does, before lightly tapping Phoenix on the cheek, playing with him. Phoenix replies by slapping the saliva out of Edwards. Phoenix then leap frogs over Edward's head. Edward turns around and Phoenix looks like he's about to slap him again, making him flinch. Instead he just lightly pats his cheek like Edward originally did to mock him. The crowd laughs as Edward yells at them to shut up. The two lock up again, and Edward gets a standing arm lock on Phoenix. Phoenix reverses into a wrist lock, before pulling him into a headlock. But Edward walks to the ropes and grabs it, forcing a break. As the ref pulls Phoenix, Edward cheapshots the masked luchadore. Edward then grabs him by the head and takes him to the Freelancer corner, before slamming his head off the turnbuckle and tagging in Luke. Phoenix takes the fight by Luke by hitting a Triangle Dropkick to Luke before he enters the ring. Phoenix then uses the middle rope to hit a Step up Enziguri to knock Edward off the ring apron as well. Phoenix then runs off the ropes and connects with a Ludxor Dive onto both men!

"Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix!"

Phoenix lifts the big man up and is able to get Luke into ring. The crowd is pretty hyped for Phoenix as he does a Flipping Slingshot Leg drop to Luke. Phoenix rolls up to his feet and waits for Luke to get to a knee, before doing a Rolling Thunder Dropkick to him. Phoenix then attempts a Springboard Moonsault, but Edward grabs him by the foot and pulls it down, tripping Phoenix and making him land on his back. Luke is on his feet and notices Phoenix starting to get up, so he does an uppercut before Irish Whipping him. Phoenix comes back into a Big Boot that sends him flipping in the air and landing on his face. Luke picks the smaller man up and throws him into the corner before delivering a series of body blows, before the ref counts to five. He stops the last second and backs up as the ref talks to him. With the ref's back turned, Edward grabs Phoenix from the apron and slams his head against the turnbuckles a few times until the ref turns around. Then he acts innocent.

"Edward's cheating" chants the crowd.

"Ignore them ref." Edward said.

Luke then delivers a back elbow to Phoenix while he's in the corner, before Irish Whipping him into the other corner. Phoenix hits it Sternum first, before going down. Luke walks over and drags him up by his mask, before dropping him with a back Suplex. The crowd is chanting 'Phoenix'. Luke then does a knee drop to the back of Phoenix, before picking him up. Luke goes for a German Suplex, but Phoenix backflips out of it. Luke turns around into a Shotgun dropkick from Phoenix. Phoenix looks over to Jesus and is about to attempt to tag him in, but Luke grabs him by the tights and pulls him in for another Back Suplex. But Phoenix backflips out of it again and it's a Reverse Frankensteiner on Luke! Phoenix makes a very hot tag to Jesus.

Jesus enters the ring and delivers a pair of right hands to Luke, before Irish Whipping the man and delivering an Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex to a massive pop! Jesus rips his jersey off as the crowd is on fire. Edward enters the ring but Jesus catches him running and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor. Phoenix then delivers a Cannonball Senton on Edward while he's on the ground. In the ring, Jesus kicks Luke in the gut and sets up for El Fin (Pumphandle Tombstone Piledriver). But before he can pick him up, Luke picks Jesus Garza up and delivers a Samoan Drop. Luke then picks Jesus up and tries a German Suplex, but Jesus elbows him a couple times to get free. Jesus Garza then gets behind Luke and puts him in a Sleeper Hold. Luke flings Jesus off and tries a Big Boot. But Jesus attempts one at the same time. They both connect with each other, knocking each other down. Phoenix gets on the ring apron as Edward does the same on his side. Both guys on the ground, try to get to their corner. Edward notices that Jesus is closer than Luke, so he breaks the rules by trying to enter the ring. The ref stops him as Jesus tags Phoenix in. Edward points behind him and the ref tells Phoenix to stop because he didn't see the tag. As this happens, Edward pulls Jesus away from Phoenix as the Bird of War, doesn't say anything but is visibly upset. Edward gets in his corner as the ref turns around to see him get tagged in by Luke. Edward enters the ring and the two do a Double Suplex, before Edward attempts a pin.

1…. 2…. Kick Out.

Edward punches Jesus a couple times, before tagging Luke into the match again. Both of the Freelancers lift him up to the top turnbuckle and climb up. Both hook Jesus Garza up for a Double Superplex, but Garza is saved when Phoenix runs around the ring apron and jumps up in the air to where they are, before taking Edward off the ropes with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb. Jesus then pushes Luke off the top turnbuckle into a Superkick from Phoenix! Luke is rocked and Garza takes the big man down with a Diving Crossbody into a pin! Phoenix guard Edward.

1… 2…. Edward gets one arm between Phoenix's legs and punches Jesus to break up the pin. The crowd gives a standing ovation to the match as Phoenix picks Edward up, only for the ref to pull him off and guide him away. Edward takes advantage of the distracted ref by kicking Jesus between the legs and leaving the ring. Luke gets up and hits Jesus with his finisher, Fall Out (Skull Crushing Finale)! Edward runs around the ring and grabs Phoenix's legs while he's on the ring apron to stop him from entering the ring. Luke pins Jesus as Phoenix can't help.

1… 2….. Jesus barely get's his shoulder up!

"N-A-W! N-A-W! N-A-W!" chants

Edward can't believe it as he lets go of Phoenix's leg. Phoenix takes advantage by kicking Edward in the face and hitting a Asai Moonsault on him. In the ring, Luke lifts Jesus up and goes for a second Fall Out. But Jesus starts to shake his arms and elbows Luke a couple times to get out. Phoenix gets back on the ring apron as Jesus delivers a Spinning Spinebuster on Luke. Jesus tags Phoenix into the match! Phoenix climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Phoenix hits the Fireball (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) leaping over twelve feet of distance! The crowd gives a standing ovation as Phoenix hooks a leg.

1….. 2….. 3!

"Here are your winners and advancing to face La Familia, La Rebelion"

"What a classic between two amazing units. Phoenix and Jesus Garza overcame Edwards cheap tactics and won this amazing match." Michael said

"Man, just end the show here dawg. That's what we in da hood call a banger." Asher T said

"We still have two title matches to go Asher T. We can't end it here. With that being, La Rebelion might be the favorites to win this whole thing." Michael speculates as they celebrate with Rey Aguayo in the ring

* * *

We cut backstage to where Jaxon Caruso is punching a Punching bag as Devan Shadow approaches.

"Jaxon-"

"Go away bro. I'm concentrating." Jaxon said.

"But-" Devan said, before Jaxon gets in his face, looking serious. "I have to go change my pants. Thank you for your time."

Devan quickly runs away.

* * *

**I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams**

"This is a Triple Threat match for the NAW Womens Championship. First, coming to the ring, Natalia Rodriguez."

**Women by Ke$ha**

"The next challenger, 'The Cheerleader' Savanna Star."

**Paper Planes by MIA**

"Lastly. She is the NAW Womens Champion. This is Alexis Espinoza!"

The bell rings as Natalia goes right for Savanna with a series of strikes. Alexis just steps asides as Natalia is mounting Savanna on the ground and pulling on her hair. Savanna rolls over so shes on top and slams the back of her head against the ring mat

A 'Catfight' chant is heard.

Natalia rolls over against and delivers a few more strikes before Alexis gets involved and hits a low dropkick to Natalia. Alexis kicks Natalia out of the ring, before running off the ropes and trying to dive, only for Savanna to cut her off with a Clothesline. Savanna then runs off the ropes looking to dive at Natalia only for Natalia to kick her in the head when she goes for the Suicide Dive. She falls back into the ring as Natalia does a Slingshot Splash to her and hooks a leg.

1… Kick out.

Natalia picks her up and chops her a couple of times. Natalia then tries to Springboard off the middle rope, but Alexis sweeps her leg with her own leg and causes Natalia to fall down. Alexis then uses the ropes to do a Springboard Asai Moonsault into a pin.

1…. Savanna pulls Alexis off by her leg.

Savanna follows with an Elbow drop to Natalia, before getting up to her feet. Alexis tries a Spin kick, but Savanna ducks and does a Monkey Flip to Alexis who lands on her feet. Savanna kips up, straight into a Monkey Flip from Natalia that sends her flying over the top rope and onto the floor. She lands on her feet, but Alexis then uses Natalia, who is on all fours as a platform, before jumping to the top rope and delivering a Crossbody on Savanna. Alexis gets up and turns around into a Somersault Plancha from Natalia Rodriguez. All three are down before Natalia gets to her feet with Savanna getting up as well. Natalia tries a Enziguri, but Savanna ducks and hits a Running High Knee to her back. Savanna then picks Natalia up and runs her back first into the guard rail. Suddenly, Savanna turns around in time for Alexis to run across the Guard rail and do a Hurricanrana onto Savanna sending the cheerleader into the crowd. Alexis picks Natalia up and takes her into the ring, before climbing up to the top turnbuckle, but Natalia is up and joins her there. The two exchanges punches, before Alexis goes a Forearm to rock her. Alexis turns around and jumps in the air, doing a Moonsault off the top turnbuckle but catching Natalia with a Reverse DDT as she flips over Natalia's body, pulling her down!

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

Savanna sneaks into the ring and pins Natalia.

1…..2….. Alexis breaks it up.

Savanna gets to her feet, with Alexis approaching. Savanna tries a kick to the gut, but Alexis catches it. Step over Heel kick to Savanna! Alexis picks Savanna up and hits Run off the Ropes Tornado DDT! Alexis gets up and is the victim of a Meteora from Natalia! Natalia climbs up to the top turnbuckle and is about to attempt the Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash), but Alexis rolls out of the way! Natalia lands on her feet but gets a Punalada (Backstabber)! Alexis goes for the pin!

1….. 2…. Savanna breaks it up!

Savanna pushes Alexis away, before climbing up to the top turnbuckle and hitting Natalia with a Make a Wish (Countdown to Impact)! Savanna pins Natalia!

1….. 2….. Alexis breaks it up with Cross Borders (Shooting Star Knee Drop)!

Savanna rolls off Natalia, giving Alexis the chance to pin Natalia.

1….. 2….. 3!

"Here is your winner and still the NAW Womens Champion, Alexis Espinoza!"

"Papa Hawk has to be upset over Alexis retaining the gold against two people." Michael said.

"He probably poppin that bubbly over Sofia losing. It's premature, because the homegirl just retained that gold and is going to the pay window." Asher T said.

"We have one more match left on the card and it is up next! Jason Sabre, the Best Wrestler on the planet today takes on Mark Jacobs, a genius who snuck into this match. Chris Wolf, a bitter vet. And lastly, Jaxon Caruso. A driven man who was close to beating Jason at the Grand Prix. Can he do it tonight? Will Wolf make everyone pay attention? Will Mark complete his goal? Or will the Ace do it again?" Michael said.

"We're going to find out right now. The Main Event match is now!" Asher T said.

**Enemy in Me by Marwood Fall**

"This is your main event for the NAW World Championship. First standing at 6'1 and weighing 205 pounds. Accompanied by Emily Scarlett and Fenris of S.I.N, Chris Wolf!"

**Lydia by Highly Suspect **

"The next challenger stands at 6 feet and weighs 215 pounds. He is 'The Baneful Angel' Mark Jacobs!"

**Till it's Gone by Yelawolf**

"Now, the last challenger. Standing at 6 feet and weighing 202 pounds. 'Dirty' Jaxon Caruso!"

**Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain**

"Lastly, the Champion. Standing in at 6'1 and weighing 235 pounds. He is the Ace of Pro Wrestling-"

"JASON FUCKING SABRE!" Screams the entire Sears Center.

The bell rings as the ref raises the title, before handing it to the ringside staff. Jason and Jaxon go right at each other, brawling as the crowd explodes. Mark Jacobs sits in the corner watching. Chris Wolf doesn't, pulling Sabre on Jaxon. Which then led to Jaxon knocking Chris out with a hard right hand to the jaw. Chris' dazed ass turns around to a right hand from Jason, who then staggers back to Jaxon who did a Drop Toe hold that puts Chris on the middle rope. Jaxon then hits Chris with a 619. Suddenly Mark Jacobs knocks Jaxon off the ring apron to take advantage. Jason tries a Final Blow on Mark, but he pushes him off into the ropes. Mark gets ready to punch but Sabre stops himself from coming back by grabbing the top ropes. Mark runs toward him but Jason pulls the rope down, causing Mark to fly over him. Mark lands on the ring apron, but Jason gives him a right hand and follows with a Suplex into the ring. Jason then delivers a knee drop, before standing up into a right hand from Jaxon. Jaxon then throws Jason to the side and quickly pins Mark.

1…. Jason pulls Jaxon off!

Jaxon gets to his feet, standing face to face with Jason. The two are about to come to blows again, before Chris Wolf ruins everything by giving Jason a big boot to the side of the face. Jason goes to a knee, before Jaxon runs off the ropes and hits a Sliding Knee strike to Jason. Caruso looks at Chris Wolf who offers to double team Jason. Caruso shrugs as Wolf does a celebratory fist pump saying 'yes' over Jaxon working with him. The two pick Jason up and Irish Whip Jason. Jaxon catches Jason in a Rolling Knee Bar when he comes back as Chris runs off the ropes and hits a jumping Leg Drop to the back of the head. Chris gets up and Howls to boos before noticing that Jaxon still has the Knee Bar locked in on Jason. Wolf pulls Jaxon off of Sabre, to Caruso's annoyance.

"We were a team you high idiot!" Chris Wolf said, before Jaxon knocks him loopy again with a right hand to the jaw. Jaxon follows that by hitting a German Suplex. Jaxon then sees Mark on the apron, but can't do anything in time as Jacobs connects with a Springboard Clothesline. Chris Wolf gets to his feet and offers to team with Mark, who gives him a thumbs up, before giving him the thumbs down and delivering a stiff Headbutt. Mark then grabs Chris by both wrists as he's on the floor and starts to deliver a series of Headstomps to him. Jason is about to attack Mark, but sees what he's doing and let's him continue.

"I'm not saving him." Jason says to the camera as the crowd chants 'Thank You Ace'. Sabre just sits back watching Mark continuously stomp on Chris's head until Wolf is absolutely life. Mark lets go and turns around to see Jaxon and Jason are still up. It's a three way stare down as the crowd is mostly behind Jason, with a few light Jaxon chants. They form a triangle formation in the middle of the ring. Then… Chris Wolf ruins it by Low Blowing Mark Jacobs from behind, forcing the Bane of NAW to his knees. Jason changes gears and tries to Clothesline Jaxon, but Caruso ducks underneath and goes for a Post Malone (Springboard Roundhouse Kick), but Jason ducks and runs off the ropes. Jaxon turns around into a Slingblade! Jason gets to his feet only for Chris Wolf to take him down with a Lariat. Chris tries to pin Jason.

1…. 2…. Jaxon breaks it up by Pulling off Chris by the foot, putting him in a Ankle lock! Jason rolls to the outside as Jaxon has Chris trapped in the middle of the ring. At least Fenris enters the ring. Jaxon lets go of Chris' foot and delivers a flying Knee Strike to Fenris, rocking him. Then Mark Jacobs enters the ring with a chair and bashes it over Fenris's head! The chair's seat breaks as Fenris falls backwards, back outside. Fenris uses the Ring apron to pull himself up onto a knee, but Jason hits him with a Final Resolution (Kinshasa) to take him out. Then Mark Jacobs hits Jason Sabre with a Tope Con Hilo! With the Ace and Bane down on the outside, Chris Wolf and Jaxon Sabre remain. Jaxon doesn't notice Chris Wolf is behind him. Chris hits Jaxon with a Snap German Suplex from behind. Chris then mounts Jaxon and connects with a barrage of lefts and rights. Chris then bashes the back of his head against the ring apron. Chris then pulls Jaxon up to his feet and walks him over to the corner, before slamming his face against the top turnbuckle. Chris then delivers two back elbows to Jaxon while he's in the corner. Chris Irish Whips Jaxon toward the opposite corner, running after him. Jaxon runs up the turnbuckles and like Daniel Bryan, backflips over his opponent causing Wolf to run into the turnbuckles, face first of course. Wolf turns around and walks right into a Rolling Thunder Pump Kick from Jaxon Caruso! But before Jaxon can build any more momentum, Mark Jacobs schoolboys him.

1…. 2…. Jason breaks it up, by pulling him off and throwing him outside of the ring.

After throwing Mark back outside, Jason turns around into a Roaring Elbow from Jaxon, which is quickly followed by a Backflip Kick. Jaxon tries to take advantage by climbing up to the top corner. Jaxon waits until Jason is bent over before going for the Shooter Star Press (Shooting Star Knee Drop to a bent over opponent)! But Jason dodges it, causing Jaxon's knees to crash against the ring mat. Jason tries to take advantage by putting Caruso in a Cloverleaf! But Jaxon's in the hold for less than five seconds as Mark Jacobs reenters the ring and pulls him off of Jaxon, putting the Ace in a Guillotine choke. Jason lifts Mark up and drops him chest first across Jaxon's back to escape. Jason then picks Mark up, letting Jaxon get away and hits him with a European Uppercut. Mark pokes Jason in the eye before Chris Wolf runs back into the ring and delivers a Shotgun Dropkick to Jason, taking him down. Chris Wolf gets to his feet, ducking underneath a right hand from Mark before hitting him with Callieach's Hammer (Spinning Back Elbow)! Chris follows by picking Mark up and going for the Cabin in the Woods (Lumbar Check). He throws Mark in the air, but before he can drop down, Jaxon and Jason hit Chris with a Double Superkick, knocking Wolf out! Then a loud boo is heard! Sabre and Caruso turn around and see Caliban and Lucian of S.I.N in the ring with chairs.

"FUCK SIN!" Chants the crowd

Caliban and Lucian swing their chairs but both men duck the chair shots. Mark Jacobs pokes both men in the eye with one hand for each! The blinded members of S.I.N. turn around. Caliban gets a Final Blow (RKO) while Lucian gets a Mystery Machine (Crosslegged Emerald Flowsion)! Both men pick up the chairs that S.I.N dropped and look at each other. Then they around and hit a Con-Chair-To to the standing Mark Jacobs. Jason throws his chair outside, backs up a few steps. Jaxon does the same. Every is hyped for their one on one fight. Then Chris Wolf ruins it by slamming a chair off the back of Jaxon, sending him down. Jason is surprised but regroups quickly, ducking under a chairshot from Chris, before pele kicking the chair into his face. Jason gets to his feet and looks at the crowd who cheer him. Sabre does his gun taunt pointing it at Chris Wolf, but then notices that Jaxon is getting up. Jason tries a Final Blow to Jaxon, but he pushes him off into Chris, who he hits with a Slingblade. Jason gets to his feet as Mark Jacobs runs toward Jaxon Caruso who is now fully up. Jaxon sidesteps a lariat and locks in the DWK (Cobra Clutch), taking Mark Jacob down. Chris Wolf gets to his feet and eats a Final Blow from Jason Sabre! The bell rings!

"Mark Jacobs has tapped out! Jaxon did it!" Screams Michael as Jason is stunned while still pinning Mark. He sits up on his knees as the crowd explodes

**(Congratulations by Post Malone)**

Jaxon lets go of Mark Jacobs and jumps up into the air, absolutely ecstatic that he just won the NAW World Championship. Jason is on his feet, absolutely pissed, yelling at the referee, following him outside of the ring.

"Man, the boy did it! Caruso just became the NAW World Champion man. Light em up for da Boy!" Asher T said as Ricky and Alex enter the ring. Ricky hands him a joint as Alex lights it for Jaxon. Jaxon is then handed the World title by Ricky who snatches it out of the timekeepers hand.

"I cannot believe that the man that was called a disgrace has won the NAW World Championship. The Flip Flops came off and a Champion has been born. Jaxon Caruso is NAW's World Champion." Michael Hawkins said as Confetti cannons go off and spray into the ring as Jaxon kneels down and spreads his arms like Matt Riddle with the title on his shoulder and a joint in his mouth as Ricky and Alex are celebrating.

"DIRTY JAXON!" Chants the crowd in adulation of the new champ. The final shot of the night is Jaxon getting up and blowing smoke into the camera before it goes black.


	9. War3: Four Fallout

We open the show with the Mystery Machine from Scooby Doo arriving in the parking lot. The slide in door of the van opens as a bunch of smoke emerges from the van. Out walks Jaxon Caruso with the NAW World Championship on his shoulder without a shirt, wearing his MMA Shorts and gloves. Of course he has flip flops and has a blunt in his mouth. Taryn Summers runs up on the champ with a microphone.

"Jaxon! Jaxon!" Taryn said.

"No interviews." Jaxon said as Alex Drake steps out of the van in the background wearing a Ruffian T-Shirt.

"Man, that Championship party was lit." Alex pats Jaxon on the back.

"It's still going on." Jaxon said.

"Uh, Jaxon." Taryn said.

"I said no interviews dude. Just chill." Jaxon said, before handing her his blunt. "Just smoke some grass and chill with us."

"Jaxon, I don't want an interview. Everyone's looking for Ricky." Taryn said.

"He's in the van." Alex Drake said.

"Yo Ricky! Get out here bro." Jaxon shouts into the van. Suddenly a shirtless Ricky Vasquez walks out.

"Why are you wearing Granny Panties?" Taryn asked, slightly disgusted as the camera pans downward to reveal that is all Ricky is wearing (No shoes either. What an animal)

"Because I just had sex with a MILF and I took her panties." Ricky Vasquez said, before a very saggy skinned lady, at least in her nineties came out of the van and slapped Ricky on the butt.

"I'll leave you my pussy in my will." The old lady said, before pulling out her walker and slowly starting to walk away from the Ruffian's and Taryn. Alex and Jaxon shake their heads at Ricky.

"I'm hitting that." Ricky said going for a high five only to be left hanging.

"We aren't high enough to be proud of that." Jaxon said.

"Um, Ricky, everyone's looking for you." Alex told him.

"Why? Am I getting an award?" Ricky asked.

"Actually, you have a match up next….. Against Jason Sabre." Taryn said, causing Ricky to almost shit his granny panties.

"I don't even have ring gear!" Ricky shouts.

"You're going to have to wrestle like that. The match is…. Right now" Taryn said before we cut to the intro.

* * *

**S.P.I.R.I.T.**

(We open the intro, set to Bring me the Horizon's 'Happy Song' as we see Cheerleaders performing a cheerleading routine on what looks to be a football field. Of course, they're wearing short skirts and tops that reveal their midriff.)

**Spirit, let's hear it**

(The camera pans over to reveal a crowd and then a wrestling ring, where Jason Sabre is standing with the NAW World title)

**S.P.I.R.I.T.**

(We see the New Shield step on the ring apron. Then from behind Jason, Revolution steps onto the ring.)

**Spirit, let's hear it**

(We see a Lowrider park in a parking lot, before a boot is seen stepping onto the outside ground)

**Let's go!**

(Sofia Reynoso then steps completely out of the lowrider and walks off into the distance)

**I've had enough**

(Back inside the 'arena', we see Chris Wolf and S.I.N are seen stepping out from behind the bleachers and heads toward the ring)

**There's a voice in my head**

(We see CJ Hawk jumping rope in a gymnasium, before looking at his watch and walking away.)

**Says I'm better off dead**

(We see a Limo pull up so Freddy Escobar can step out in his ring gear)

**But if I sing along**

(Christian Helmsley pulls up next to Freddy in a Limo Hummer, before stepping out)

**A little fucking louder to a happy song**

(We see Savanna Star leading the cheerleading team in some sort of cheer)

**I'll be alright**

(We see Sofia throwing Roxy Rotten headfirst into a locker, before continuing down the hall)

**You want to give up**

(We see the ring is surrounded by NAW Wrestlers until Detrick Cyrus pushes past everyone and slides into the ring

**Gave it all that you've got and it still doesn't cut**

(Detrick and Jason have a staredown, before going in separate directions and hitting Suicide Dives on everyone)

**But if you sing along**

(Sofia is seen walking past Reiko in the hall. Reiko looks ready to fight)

**A little fucking louder to a happy song**

(Suddenly La Rebelion appears behind her. Reiko looks at all the members, looking lastly at Alexis.)

**You'll be just fine 'cause**

(We see Robert Reeves bench press Ced into CJ Hawk from in the ring to the outside)

**Every now and again we get that feeling**

(We see Jason hitting DJ Kingston with a Final Blow before standing up not noticing Mark Jacobs behind him)

**And the great big void inside us opens up**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez do a Crossbody off the top turnbuckle on Nyx Rosewood and Ava Knight)

**And I really wish that you could help**

(We see Savannah leading the cheer squad, before all the cheerleaders fall down)

**But my head is like a carousel**

(Savannah turns around to Alexis Espinoza, Jesus, Phoenix and Rey Aguayo holding baseball bats)

**And I'm going round in circles**

(We see the Ruffian smoking some Kush on the bleachers watching the right)

**I'm going round in circles**

(We see Papa Hawk watching the brawl in and around ring from a box, before feeling a tap on his shoulders)

**S.P.I.R.I.T.**

(Papa Hawk turns around and nearly has a heart attack when he sees Sofia Reynoso)

**Spirit, let's hear it**

(Sofia goes to punch Papa Hawk before it turns into a transition to the NAW War logo)

* * *

"Dawg, it is time for another edition of War and boy we gotta a juicy night, just like dat Doja Cat. Shucky Ducky Quack Quack." Asher T introduces us.

"I don't know what type of cat that is, but later tonight we will see Mark Jacobs versus Chris Wolf in a battle between two men who lost at NAW Four. Also the NAW Tag Team title tournament continues with Revolution taking on New Shield" Michael hypes

"But dat Ace, Jason Sabre is in the ring waiting for dat boy Ricky." Asher T said.

"WHERE IS RICKY?" Chants the crowd as Jason paces back and forth impatiently, over Ricky's lateness.

**Gummy by BROCKHAMPTON**

The crowd is mixed, chanting 'You are tardy' as Ricky comes down to the aisle toward the ring in nothing but Granny Panties. Jason looks insulted and disgusted. NAW World Champion Jaxon Caruso and Alex Drake are right behind Ricky, following him down, until they stop as they see Jason Sabre hit Ricky with a Suicide Dive the second he gets close to the ring. The crowd cheers as Jason stands up, looking at Jaxon. He drags Ricky up and turns the granny panties into a thong by giving him a massive wedgie as he throws him back into the ring. The ref calls for the bell as Sabre literally punt kicks Ricky between the butt cheeks causing Ricky to fly up in the air like a cartoon. Ricky is rolling around on the ring mat with his lover's underwear between his crack and pain in the anal area.

"HE DESERVES IT!" Chants the sick crowd of NAW

Jason then picks Ricky up and delivers a hard Final Blow, smashing Ricky's head into the ring, before pinning him, not taking an eye off Jaxon.

1…..2…..3!

"Here is your winner, Jason Sabre."

"Jason Sabre just squashed Ricky with authority." Michael comments.

"Man, he deserves it. The boy ruined everything!" Asher T said as Jason asks for a mic.

"Hey Jaxon…."

The crowd cheers Jason as Caruso stands on the outside with the title on his shoulder.

"You made Mark Jacobs tap out to win that World title. I'm not going to make excuses. You took advantage of the rules. I wouldn't have even tried to beat me if I was in your shoes. I would've went for one of the other two as well. But that doesn't change the fact that you never beat me. You never choked me out. You never tapped me out. You're walking around with the World title on one shoulder and a chip on the other, because you can't beat me….So, I'm not going to beg you. I'm above that. I'm going to demand and get what I want"

Jason Sabre leaves the ring and gets right in Jaxon's face on the aisle. Jaxon doesn't move or seem scared.

"In one month, NAW has another Pay-Per-View set up. How about we have Caruso-Sabre Two…. for real. No last minute changes. Just you and me in the main event of the biggest show this craphole will ever see for the NAW World Championship. You want to be the Champion. You want to be the man. Then beat the best goddamn wrestler on this fucking planet or just vacate title and go play 'That 70's Show' with Hyde and Eric over here"

Jaxon takes the mic from Jason.

"You're on dude!" Jaxon accepts to a huge pop.

"AW MAI GOODNESS! CARUSO-SABRE TWO IS OFFICIAL DAWG!" Asher T cheers

"This is monumental news. When we come back the tag title tournament continues!" Announces Michael as Jaxon and Jason staredown.

* * *

**(Ad Break)**

* * *

"Welcome back to NAW. The New Shield's Furno Moxley and Raptor Reigns are in the ring with Christian McIntyre and Clay Marrow, ready to take their problems into the ring and determine who will advance to the now named Caruso vs Sabre Two in the finals of the NAW Tag Team Championship tournament." Michael said as we go to the ring where the two teams accompanied by Ava Knight and Nyx Rosewood respectively.

The bell rings as Christian McIntyre and Furno Moxley rush at each other, engaging in a hockey fight. Of course, the bigger Christian wins. Christian picks Furno up and Irish Whips him into the ropes, before Moxley rebounds into a battering ram headbutt. Christian picks Furno up and tosses him into his teams corner, before doing a Corner Clothesline. He tags in Clay Marrow. Christian pulls Furno back and a Bucklebomb as Clay hits a elevated Kick to the back of Furno's in. Clay then enters the ring with a Slingshot Famousaur. Clay pins Furno.

1…. Kick out

Clay grabs Furno's arm and does a Knee drop across it, before grabbing his other hand and starting to do Danielson Stomps. The crowd counts along.

'1. 2. 3. 4. 5'

Suddenly he goes so fast that the NAW Crowd can't keep up. Furno is bleeding from his mouth as Clay's shoe is imprinted on his face. Raptor enters the ring and clotheslines Clay from behind to stop him. Christian enters the ring and Clotheslines Raptor. Reigns gets up as McIntyre runs at him only for Raptor to Back Body Drop him over the ropes. The ref tries to get Raptor to back up. With the ref distracted Clay Marrow is low blowed from behind by Furno Moxley.

"Ref he cheated!" Chants the crowd, trying to snitch, but the ref is busy with Raptor and ignores it.

Furno just laughs as his arm stays between his leg. He slowly removes his arm as Clay falls down. Raptor finally gets out of the ring and runs around to hit Christian with a Spear! In the ring Furno Moxley hits the Infernal Device. Furno goes for the pin.

1….. 2….. 3!

"Here are your winners and advancing to the finals, The New Shield!"

"Furno Moxley cheated. But the New Shield advance." Michael comments

"Cheating? Dawg, where I'm from daz called trying. Furno Moxley using dem hood stratz." Asher T comments

* * *

We see Freddy in front of a vending machine when Caesar walks up to him.

"Freddy!" Caesar said.

"Caesar, great timing. Can I borrow a dollar?" Freddy asked

"No! Where the hell was DJ at Four?" Asked Caesar

"I don't know man. He hasn't talked to me since I bitch slapped him." Freddy Escobar said.

"That bitch slap cost me the tag titles." Caesar said.

"Hey, don't worry. Me and Detrick are still in and-"

"You and Detrick? That's the problem Freddy. It shouldn't have been you and Detrick. It should've been me and DJ. Or even me and Dylan. I know you're the leader, but you don't need all the titles or a reunion tour with your brother. It's tearing the Monarchy apart." Caesar said, before walking past Freddy.

* * *

We cut to a gym where Robert Reeves is doing Bench Presses with shorts and underarmour with his airpods in, before Christopher Helmsley walks up in Gym shorts and a tank top.

"Robert, I know you're in the middle of a workout, but I have some bad news. Our match for next week has been cancelled. I just pulled my groin on the treadmill." Christopher said, only to be ignored as Robert continues to Bench Press. "Hey…."

Christopher is irritated and pulls an airpod out of Robert's ear. Robert throws his weight down and sits up, annoyed. Hemlsley throws the airpod down and stomps on it. Robert's widen with anger. Upon seeing this, Christopher runs away, knowing he's about to die. Reeves stands up with only one airpod, looking down at the broken one, before looking up in the direction Helmsley ran off in-

_Static_

Suddenly the scene transitions to Alexis Espinoza frantically walking outside the arena toward a production truck.

"Why do you need us to beat up the production workers Alexis?" Asked the voice of Rey Aguayo as he steps into frame with Jesus.

"And why did you make Phoenix steal the camera from the cameraman? I'm stronger. I should be holding it." Jesus said, not noticing the middle finger (Probably of Phoenix) appearing behind him in the shot.

"Because of this." Alexis said, holding a DVD.

"Alexis, we have Netflix, Hulu and Disney Plus. We don't need physical media." Jesus said.

"No idiot. It's what's on the DVD. It isn't a movie. Also I got one of the guys in the truck to have us be live instead of a Chris Wolf interview that no one asked for. We needed a camera." Alexis said, before walking up the stairs to the production truck and opening the door.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" A voice is heard as Aguayo and Garza enter from behind. Phoenix is a little behind with the camera but we hear punches and things getting thrown around.

"Cut to commercials!" Screams a different voice

"You're going to do what we say or else you're getting the Queen's wrath." Alexis Espinoza's voice is heard

"Get security!" Another says, before there's a sudden blackout.

* * *

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

We return, not to the ring or the chaos happening in the production truck. Instead we get security video in black and white. It's Savanna Star walking down the hall of what looks to be a hotel room. Savanna looks to the left and then the right before knocking on the door….

The door opens

And Papa Hawk is standing their in a robe. He puts his arm around Savanna and guides her inside.

* * *

We cut back to the announce team. Michael looks stunned. Asher T on the other hand-

"My boy gettin' some that young thot love! Good for Papa Hawk dawg!" Asher T cheers.

"Asher, do you not realize what this means? Savanna has had Papa Hawk in her pocket. No wonder she was added to the Womens title match. Alexis just exposed Savanna." Michael explains.

"Listen meng, you gotta keep dem girls happy. Papa Hawk is a sugar daddy that owns the candy factory." Asher T said.

"There has to be ramifications for this. There just has to be-" Michael said.

**Enemy in me by Marwood Fall**

The crowd boos loudly as Chris Wolf comes out with Caliban, Lucian, Fenris and Emily Scarlett come out. Chris looks like he's upset…. So his usual demeanor. He gets a microphone.

"CUT HIS MIC!" Chants the crowd before he even talks.

"No! Shut up! Everyone shut up! I can't believe that someone in the production truck cut my interview time, before my historic main event match short for the Mexican's exposing Savanna Star for being a tramp. Who would rather watch that when you can listen to me?" Chris said

"WE DO!" Chants to the annoyance of Chris.

"You know what?! You people are very disrespectful. You know what else is disrespectful? The fact that Jason Sabre just had to ask for a title match and they instantly decided to give him one and name a Pay-Per-View in his name. I didn't get pinned either! Where's my title rematch?!"

Suddenly Chris hears cheers, confusing him.

"Hey! Something's going on up on the entrance aisle!" Michael Hawkins interrupts the rant as Mark Jacobs had just been thrown into the NAW Arena by someone. Mark lays on the floor.

"What the hell happened to him?" Chris Wolf asked. Suddenly….

**Miseria Cantare- AFI**

The NAW Crowd claps along to the beat of the song. Reverberating around the halls of this small venue. Mark Jacobs slowly starts to get up as the crowd sings

"Love your hate, your faith lost, you are now one of us!"

Then Ash Russo appears behind him with a chain and wraps it around the throat of Mark Jacobs.

"ASH IS BACK! THE MESSIAH OF CHANGE IS BACK!" Asher T screams as Chris Wolf and SIN stand in the ring watching Ash choke the man who tried to take him out with a chain. Suddenly Chris Wolf hears a noise behind him. He turns around to see Emily Scarlett and Caliban are down as Lacey Alvarez and Jasper Cage are standing in the ring with chairs over them. Lucian and Fenris jump Jasper.

"ANARCHY! ANARCHY! ANARCHY!" Chants the crowd over the official debut of the popular stable.

We cut to the crowd where Ash Russo is punching Mark Jacobs with his chain wrapped fist as he is seated on a chair. Lacey Alvarez throws a chair at Chris Wolf, but he catches it. Lacey then hits a Van Daminator to knock Wolf down. Lucian then wraps his hand around Lacey's throat.

**Throne by Bring Me The Horizon **

There is Confusion over who's theme that is, but it quickly turns into a massive pop as Roman McIntyre steps into the NAW Arena for the first time. Lucian lets go of Lacey and exits the ring. Roman charges with Lucian straight at him. Lucian runs right into a Silent Kill (Spear!) Roman then enters the ring and hits Chris Wolf with his own Silent Kill, before hitting Fenris with a Superman Punch, that Lacey follows with a Final Flight (Corkscrew Stunner), which is then followed by Rebellion from Ash Russo who slid into the ring. Jasper lifts Caliban up and hits Heaven to Hell (Reverse GTS). Anarchy stands in the ring united as Emily stupidly decides to get up and turns around to see the four members. The second she sees them, she knows she's fucked.

"Can we talk about this?" Emily asked.

"Nope." Ash said, before Lacey hits a Superkick on her.

"PLEASE KILL SCARLET!" chants the crowd as Ash pulls her up by her blonde hair and lifts her onto his shoulders into an electric chair position, because he's a man of the people. Burn to Ashes connects to a big pop.

"ANARCHY! ANARCHY! ANARCHY!" Chants the crowd as all four stand tall.

"The era of Anarchy in NAW has begun. Ash Russo has brought Anarchy to NAW and he targeted Mark Jacobs. But it also looks like there is an issue with S.I.N as well." Michael Hawkins said as Roman lifts Ash onto his shoulders and carries him around the ring on his shoulders.

"Man what a night." Asher T said.

"Next week La Familia takes on La Rebelion in a Tag Title Tournament. Robert Reeves and Reiko Sakaki will be in action. And this just in…. Roman McIntyre will face Lucian." Hypes Michael before we cut away quickly

* * *

Sofia Reynoso is seen walking down the hallway with purpose before stopping in front of a door that has Katarina Love's name on it. Sofia tries to open it only to find it's locked. Sofia then walks out of frame and comes back with a mallet before smashing it against the door, breaking a hole. Sofia enters the locker room through the large hole in the door. We hear a shriek

"Bitch, I want a rematch! You know that loss was bullshit!" Sofia screams as the cameraman follows Sofia in

"Get out! Get Out!" Katarina repeats wearing nothing but a towel with water still in her hair.

"Fuck you!" Sofia said, before delivering a right hand to Katarina while she's in the towel. Sofia grabs Katarina by her hair and throws her into a loveseat, knocking it and Katarina over. Katarina rolls away. "You and Papa Hawk are screwing me over. Bitch I ain't sitting down."

Sofia stomps on the towel clad Katarina, who is doing her best to keep the towel on, in front of a live television audience. Katarina crawls away but Sofia is on her tail. Katarina crawls as quick as she could, but Sofia is stalking her. Sofia picks up a hairbrush from the floor and smacks Katarina on the butt with it, before bashing it over the back of her head, taking her down. Sofia mounts her and starts throwing rights, before security enters and tries to pull her off.

"Get her out! Get her out!" Screams Papa Hawk as he arrives on the scene as Sofia is pulled off…. Holding the towel. "Turn the camera off boy!"

Papa Hawk looks directly at the camera blocking the view of the naked Katarina (What a heel). The cameraman quickly does what he's told and we're met with pure blackness, ending this wild episode.


End file.
